


Lives We Choose

by Lawgirlalways



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawgirlalways/pseuds/Lawgirlalways
Summary: An AU story. What if Michael lost his hand in the explosion that killed his wife and daughter, and joined the CIA? What if Ryan was recruited into Division instead? And what if Sean was the one to save Alex from the crackhouse?
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, Sean Pierce/Alexandra Udinov, Seymour Birkhoff/ Sonya (Nikita 2010)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

He didn’t know what he was still doing there. He and his buddy had found who they were looking for, gotten him out of the crackhouse, and taken him someplace to clean up. Sean could leave the area and go make his report. But something was drawing him to walk around the block. Maybe he thought he would find more people who weren’t supposed to be there. Or maybe he just needed a moment. Finding a friend strung out like that was difficult to get over. Sean had to take a breather, walk around the block a bit. After a while, he was thinking about heading back to the car and facing the reality of the situation. That was when he heard the woman’s screams.

They were coming from the house he just passed. Instantly, he ran inside. Sean wasn’t sure what he was going to see, but it didn’t matter; the only thing that did was to help the woman. She was fighting on the bed against a couple of men. Although she was trying her hardest, it was a losing battle. The men were much stronger than her. Sean didn’t hesitate before attacking. The drug dealers were easy targets, and were either unconscious or ran away after only a minute. 

As Sean was turning to face the woman, who appeared even younger than he was, a gun went off. The bullet lodged in the doorframe above his head. He ducked regardless of the bad aim, quickly spinning to see where the shot had come from. The young woman was holding the pistol with trembling hands. She must’ve picked it up to defend herself during the fight. Carefully, Sean approached her with hands raised and voice low, “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She didn’t believe him; she tried to fire off the gun a second time. Sean managed to rip the weapon out of her weak grip, before she could hurt herself. He unloaded it, and tossed it aside, “I’m serious. My name is Sean Pierce, and I want to help you.”

And he did. Not just because she desperately needed help, if her visible withdrawal symptoms were of any indication. Or because he was afraid someone else might stumble in there and take advantage of her while she was in that state. But because there was something in her bright blue eyes that called to him. Despite her fear, she was staring at him with such strength and determination that he was in awe. Most people would’ve let the experience break them. She seemed to have been facing it down head on, never willing to back down.

Even as Sean extended a comforting hand to her, she regarded him with guarded trepidation. He had to prove himself to her. He had to earn her trust, “You’re probably wondering why I’m here. It’s not to score, or scam some unsuspecting girl. One of my Navy buddies was shooting up down here. My partner and I came to get him clean. I heard your screams and ran off to help you. That’s all I want to do.”

Although she sniffed, continued to tremble, and turned even paler, she scoffed. Sean didn’t take offense to her disbelief and scorn; it meant she was well enough to judge him. He could work with that. Pulling out his wallet, he showed her his military ID. He held it close enough for her to see, but not to reach. Trust went both ways, “See. Lieutenant Commander Sean Mason Pierce. I come in peace.”

She scrutinized the picture and his face for a long time. After a while, she crumbled in on herself in pain. She let out a grunt, squeezing her eyes shut. Sean moved closer to her overcome with concern. He tried to rest reassuring hands on her, but she pulled herself away sharply. That didn’t seem to help the pain. He settled for placing his hands next to her on the bed instead, “Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

“No,” That was the first word she said to him and it was full of stubbornness. She wasn’t going anywhere, “No shelters either. I just need…”

“A hit,” Sean completed her sentence for her. Her enraged blue eyes met his judgmental hazel. He didn’t mean to come on so strong with his disdain. He understood that addiction was a disease, and it took time to heal from that. But the young woman appeared to have been fighting through so much already. She could at least fight that.

Frustrated, she shoved him away. She was trying to get out of the bed and walk out of the room, “I don’t need a hit. And I don’t need you.”

At least she got to her feet. But a few steps towards the door, and she stumbled in pain. Sean was there to catch her. Her skin, thought moist with sweat, was cold. She was really going to battle the withdrawal out of stubbornness and spite, all because he had made an assumption about her. He wasn’t going to admit it outloud, but he was really starting to like her, “Alright fine. But we need to get out of here.”

The men Sean had knocked unconscious were starting to stir. They needed to get out of there before trouble started. However, the young woman broke out of his hold, and glared at him, “‘We’? Don’t you have to be somewhere?”

If the phone vibrating in his pocket was any indication, yes he did have to be somewhere. But he could call them back and explain everything later. His partner was taking care of their buddy, and so would the medics. When Sean had to make his official report about what happened, how the PTSD was just too much for his friend, then he’d go back to base. But in that moment, she took precedence, “Nope. I’m taking your somewhere safe.”

“You’re not leaving me?” She was so bewildered by the idea, that she let him support her weight as they walked out of the crackhouse. Sean’s heart broke at her statement. She was probably used to everyone letting her down. The fact that a complete stranger was willing to help her seemed almost impossible to her. Sean wasn’t going to abandon her. That decision was abundantly clear to him.

“Never. You’re stuck with me forever,” He let his sentence drop off. It was a silent invitation for her to share her name with him- to trust him.

There was a slight pause before she replied softly, “Alex. My name is Alex.”


	2. Chapter 1

_ Five Years Earlier _

Nikita wasn’t exactly paying that much attention. Saying she was lost in thought would’ve been an understatement. She thought she could explore her new apartment building’s gym, distract herself with the few perks Division provided. But that only led her to be alone with her thoughts as she exercised. The music blasting through her earbuds could very well have been on mute for how much she listened to it. Her mind was racing a lot faster than her feet on the inclined treadmill. It was all Ryan Fletcher’s fault.

She had thought they were getting closer. He was her handler, but she could’ve sworn they were close friends. He had told her how he had been recruited by Division. His older brother was killed while on assignment for the Army. Ryan discovered it was some sort of conspiracy, and the only way he could figure it out was by joining forces with Division. She, Amanda, and Percy were the only ones to know that fact. That should’ve been proof enough that their friendship was serious. He trusted her more than anyone else. But Ryan recommended Nikita for deep cover in Chicago. He was pushing her away just as she was getting closer. She couldn’t make any sense of it.

Ryan was the only person inside Division Nikita trusted completely. Sure, she trusted Nerd to hack a computer and make her laugh, and she trusted Kelly to somewhat have her back on missions. But she could confide in Ryan. He supported her and protected her. He was a great handler to her, and an even better friend. They had fun together, whether it was sparring, coming up with mission plans, or simply getting a coffee. Despite all of that, he pushed her away to Chicago. It was as though he was ending their friendship by forcing her to stay so far from him. He became just like any other Division goon. He believed attachments to be dangerous, so he severed theirs. 

Feeling confused and hurt, Nikita thought running was the answer. Running and swimming always relaxed her body and mind. But she didn’t know the city enough to find a pool, or to run around outside. Her apartment building’s gym was the solution to that problem. There weren’t that many residents taking up the equipment on a Sunday afternoon. She could run on the inclined treadmill without interruption- for about an hour, at least. Trying not to think about Ryan and focus on her music instead, Nikita didn’t notice the man walking beside her with weights in his hands. She also didn’t notice the weights slipping from his grip and falling on the back of her treadmill.

The belt buckled under the sudden weight, stuttering and sliding. Nikita’s feet couldn’t keep up with the change, and slipped as well. Her foot tripped on one of the weights, causing her to stumble. Surprised, she started to fall. Quick hands reached out to grab her before she hit the belt. They got her securely on the floor and on her feet. She immediately surveyed the scene around her to piece together what had happened. Spotting the spilled weights and a very apologetic man answered her question. She angrily turned off the treadmill and ripped out one of her earbuds. She wasn’t in the mood for careless people at the gym, “What the hell was that?”

“I’m so sorry. The weights just slipped from my hands. Are you okay?” The man was sincere in his apology. His green eyes shone with general concern for her wellbeing. Nikita found her anger dissipating at the expression. She couldn’t be upset when he was so remorseful. He had also helped her to her feet and not land face first on the treadmill. 

“What, is it your first day with new hands?” Nikita decided on teasing the man in lieu of an acceptance. Taunting was always easier for her to deal with. A smug grin lifted much more effortlessly across her full lips than a sincere one. However, she didn’t think or pause before she spoke. Ryan and Amanda consistently reminded her to not say the first thing on her mind. But as always, she never listened. She should’ve taken the advice then. Racking her brown eyes over the tall, muscular man, she noticed his right hand was prosthetic. Whereas her smugness crumbled into regret, he laughed at her remark. 

“Second day with the new upgrade, actually,” He flexed the prosthetic in demonstration. He appeared more amused by her comment than anything else; he even flashed her a smirk. Maybe because she didn’t give him any pity. Nikita had seen her fair share of terrible wounds. If the wound was bad enough, however, Division would’ve canceled them. She had seen agents push past gruesome breaks and nasty cuts because of that threat. Most people could survive and live successfully with their injuries and illnesses. And considering the man was laughing it off, he was no exception. Nikita’s smug grin returned as she crouched down to help him pick up the weights. 

“Should’ve asked for a better one,” When he squatted down to her level, she quipped. The man laughed once more, that time fuller and brighter. Her mischievous brown eyes connected with his smiling green, and she felt a spark explode between them. She wasn’t sure what that meant or why she had butterflies in her stomach, but she was certain she wasn’t a fan of that feeling. Hiding a blush that crept up on her olive cheeks, Nikita carried a weight to the benchpress the man indicated. It was right next to her treadmill. She decided to focus on the already weighted bar instead of that spark, “Especially if you’re gonna lift without a spotter.”

The man rolled his eyes. He placed a weight on one side of the bar while Nikita did the other. They worked well together for strangers; their actions were simultaneous. When all the weights were secured, the man moved to sit on the bench. He silently asked that since she mentioned it, she should spot him. Somehow understanding, she sighed. He began to lift, “Gotta get used to my hand somehow. Besides. I’m not gonna take gym safety advice from the woman sprinting at the top speed.”

“I like to live on the edge,” Crossing her arms, Nikita shrugged. He chuckled on the exhale of his lift. His hand seemed to be handling the bar better than the weights, though it did twitch every now and again. As she spotted for him, she was able to get a better look at the man. He was definitely well defined and muscled. He must've regularly exercised and lifted weights. His pale skin was also slicked with sweat; she guessed the benchpress was not his first station at the gym. His dark brown hair flopped in his face, adding to the scruffiness his beard provided. Her fingers itched to move his hair off of his forehead for some reason. Instead, she crossed her arms even tighter. She didn’t have a shirt to cling to so her fingers could keep busy (she had opted to wear only a sports bra and shorts), so she balled her hands into fists. 

Again, Nikita wasn’t paying that much attention, which led to the man surprising her once more. He finished his rep and got to his feet. She snapped back to reality at his movements. He almost extended his right hand out to her, but hesitated. Considering the new prosthetic and how it continued to twitch, he chose to shake with his left hand, “I’m Michael Bishop.”

Nikita smiled. Finally she had a name to go with his smirk. She extended her own hand, and shook his. She knew the fake identity Ryan and Birkhoff had provided her for her deep cover, yet it didn’t seem right to lie to Michael. She bit that feeling down as far as she could. She didn’t understand it, she didn’t appreciate it, and she didn’t want to deal with it. Her confusion over Ryan must have screwed with her emotions more than she had thought. That was probably why Michael had such an affect on her. She swallowed, “Nikita King.”

“Nice to almost injure you,” Michael let go of her hand, yet drifted closer to her while they laughed. His eyes roamed over her, and for a second Nikita wanted to put her guard on red alert. However, he wasn’t regarding her in a predatory way. She may have been glistening with sweat, barely clothed, and had a mussed ponytail, but he wasn’t focused on that. He was just looking at her- at Nikita. After so many sweetheart missions, it was refreshing to have a man acknowledge that she was more than just a body. She drifted closer to him as well. He smiled brilliantly, “I haven’t seen you around here before. You just move in?”

“Very astute. I just moved from New York,” At least Nikita could be honest with Michael there. Although she could’ve simply told him she just moved into the building, she wanted to tell him the truth. It would’ve made all the other lies easier, if she was also as truthful as possible. The best lies were rooted in truth. And to keep herself and others safe from Division and everyone else, the best lies were her best friends. 

“So you need someone to show you around Chicago,” That smirk of Michael’s was back. Some might have thought it was annoying, but Nikita found it endearing. The grin lightened his green eyes and highlighted a fun side of him. She liked fun. It was far better than the drab seriousness her job forced their agents into. 

“Are you offering?” Nikita meant it as a dare. She would’ve enjoyed having Michael show her around the city. The agent side of her knew a local giving her a tour of the city was a spectacular tactic. She’d receive the preferred directions and information. The human side of her, however, simply wanted to spend more time with Michael. If her experience with Ryan taught her anything, it was that she needed a friend to keep her steady. 

“Are you accepting?” Michael appeared all too excited by the idea of spending more time with her. His eyes were alight and his smile was wide. But he attempted to keep his feelings underwraps. He didn’t want to seem too eager. Nikita thought it was cute. 

Instead of actually accepting his offer, though, she teased him. Nikita pretended to think things over, and began to walk away. Michael helplessly followed after. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t giggle, “I don’t know. You seem too cocky for me.”

“I’m really just trying to make up for my stumble earlier,” Sheepishly, Michael admitted. He did appear to continue to be apologetic for almost making her fall. It made Nikita stop in her tracks. She turned back to him, smiling softly. He drifted towards her, returning the affection. She felt butterflies in her stomach again, and wondered for a brief moment if that really was a brilliant idea. At another glance of his sparkling green eyes, she risked it all. 

“Well in that case, sure. You can be my official tour guide.”


	3. Chapter 2

After both had showered and changed, Michael gave Nikita a tour of Chicago. He mostly showed her the blocks around their apartment building, pointing out the fantastic restaurants, coffee shops, and bars nearby. Nikita was only partially paying attention. She was more focused on the bus stops, subway stations, and taxis piling on the street. She also noted the varying street cams in the area. Coming and going for different Division missions required some tact. Knowing the cameras and transportation routes near her apartment was one way to sneak around successfully. Nikita didn’t want to be focused on being a secret agent, however. She wanted to enjoy the beautiful day outside with the excited man beside her.

Michael really was excited to be showing her around. He was smiling and laughing as he told her different stories of each place. Nikita would reply with some sarcastic quips, which spurred him on. His green eyes remained on her, his body drifting closer. He seemed so carefree, he didn’t have to keep his guard up or constantly look around him. Nikita was jealous. She wished to be so normal. It appeared to be relaxing. Instead, she was tense and determined to study the city for Division’s sake.

It was ironic when they passed by a yoga studio; yoga was all about ease and meditation. Maybe Nikita could stop by, force herself to breathe. Her missions had been hell lately. The things she had done were tormenting her. She was given a week off to settle in Chicago. Yet if her afternoon with Michael was any indication, then the time off wasn’t doing her any good so far. She needed to stop being an agent, and start being a person. She had to relax, enjoy the moment. The thoughts in her head needed to be silenced. 

That was easier said than done. Nikita was only in Chicago because of Ryan. Ryan had only sent her there because apparently they were becoming too close. They were becoming too close because they were friends and he trusted her with the facts about his brother. He told her about his brother because she was feeling anxious about Operation Pale Fire. And she was feeling anxious about the op because of Alexandra Udinov. No one knew what she had done. She defied Division to save a thirteen year old girl. She knew she had done the right thing; she knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Alexandra was alive and able to live her life. Yet Nikita was nervous. She was terrified Division would find out and they’d both be killed.

A week had passed and she had heard nothing about it. Nikita shouldn’t have been so worried. They were both going to live. Alexandra could have a life. Nikita, not so much. She was still stuck in hell. Ryan used to be a lifeline, yet she then was lost. Or maybe not as lost as she thought. Michael extended his hand to her as they neared a pizzeria. She had been replying automatically and without much effort, so she wasn’t sure what was occurring. Nonetheless, Nikita took his hand. His smile was so warm and bright, she felt secure. Things just might be alright.

“Come on. I’m hungry. And this is the best pizza joint in the world,” Michael gently tugged on her hand, leading her inside. The delicious smells instantly made her melt. Nikita found herself finally breathing and truly enjoying herself. At least, she told herself it was the restaurant and not his hand in her’s. His left hand was warm and strong, but he held her softly. She ignored those butterflies again.

“In the world? That’s a bold claim,” Nikita smirked. Their hands remained clasped as they stood in line to order. To any strangers noticing them, they must’ve looked like a real, normal couple. For some reason, that excited Nikita. Just the idea that she might be normal made her feel giddy. Part of her knew it wasn’t real though. Michael was spending his time with a cover- Nikita King the airline consultant. He had no idea about Nikita Mears, the junkie turned assassin. But she shook that off. Ryan constantly advised her to “live the lie, till the lie becomes your life”. She was going to use his words against him. She was going to have a life. She was going to make friends with her neighbors and maybe at that yoga studio if she went. And she was going to be herself- just plain ol’ Nikita- while doing so.

“It is Chicago deep dish. There’s nothing better,” Michael adjusted his grip and drifted ever so closer to her. Normally, Nikita would’ve pulled herself away to keep her distance. She never wanted to get close to strangers, especially the ones she encountered on missions (she’d rather be sick then willingly let a honeytrap mark touch her). However, after spending the day with Michael, she was comfortable enough to brush shoulders with him while they continued to hold hands. He was funny, kind, smart, and absolutely normal. She couldn’t help but start to really like him.

“Well in that case,” Nikita went to leave the restaurant. Michael pulled her back, laughing along with her. Their grip had changed again, their hands a little bit tighter in their grasp. Tenderly, Michael’s thumb swiped repeatedly across Nikita’s knuckles. She didn’t know if he was aware he was doing it. He was reading the menu ahead of them, weighing their options. Wanting to keep the warm feeling that had washed over her, she didn’t comment on it.

“Alright fine. They have other pizzas. And salads. And fried ravioli,” As they moved up to the register, Michael listed. Nikita shot him a strange glance; he had to have been making things up to continue his “best in the world” claim. He laughed, flashing her his smirk, “Fried ravioli is exactly as it sounds. Just trust me.”

“Should I? You almost killed me with a weight earlier,” For a reason she couldn’t quite understand, she slightly swung their hands back and forth. Although he rolled his green eyes, he smiled. Michael ordered the fried food as well as his own pizza and drink. Nikita giggled while she ordered for herself. He was a much better sport when it came to teasing than Ryan or Birkhoff. He could also fire back and defend for himself. Those thoughts that were dragging her down earlier were long gone. How could she stay morose when her fast new friend was grinning at her like that.

“How ‘bout some bribery to change your mind,” Handing the cashier his credit card, Michael winked at her. He had been a little flirty before, Nikita could tell by the way he teased and of course held her hand. Yet there was something about the way he winked and paid for her food that made the flirting more real. They had only known one another for a couple of hours. She should’ve been hesitant about how quickly whatever relationship they had was moving. She liked it though, despite everything. It made her return the favor.

“Isn’t this a date? Aren’t you supposed to pay anyway?” Nikita finally let go of Michael’s hand so she could take their order number to an empty table. He followed after her, gaping. Her teeth dug into her lip to keep from laughing at him. Fortunately, she was able to focus on sliding into the booth she found. She took the seat facing the door, while he faced her. It didn’t take him long to recover his easy smile. 

“If you’re so certain this is a date, then you’ll grab drinks with me at the bar we passed?” It was more of a nervous question than a flirtatious dare. Michael was apprehensive of what she’d say, just as he was when he offered to show her Chicago. Nikita thought that was what she liked most about him, He didn’t expect anything from her. He wasn’t cocky or overbearing. He let her make her own decisions, and accepted her choices no matter what. That was so rare for her it almost seemed surreal. 

“Maybe. Why don’t we get to know each other some more?” Nikita figured knowing Michael better would calm some of her anxiety. If she was aware of who he was, she’d feel more secure about going out with him. Not that she wasn’t comfortable enough already. But it would assure the back of her mind screaming about trust and stranger danger. She didn’t want to rush into something without caution. Even if rushing appeared so easy.

“Twenty questions?” Michael’s prosthetic twitched on the table. Nikita started to realize that some of the movements were caused by his nerves. He really cared how that afternoon with her went. Her smile beamed brilliantly at the fact. There was a possibility she didn’t need twenty questions to see who he was. He wasn’t hiding anything from her. God, was that refreshing.

“Okay. So where does Michael Bishop earn the money to take me out on a date?” Whereas she had shared with him her cover job the second he asked why she had moved from New York, he had only made references to his job. Michael hadn’t told Nikita anything concrete about what he did for a living. All she had pierced together was that he was some sort of analyst of something, loaned out to the Chicago office of his company. The wording of her question caused him to laugh. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged one of his shoulders. 

“Honestly. The CIA.”

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 3

Michael didn’t know how to take Nikita’s expression. He didn’t make it a habit to tell people he was an analyst for the CIA. Not that he wasn’t allowed to, he simply preferred his privacy. But the few people he had told about his job (only the basics, never anything that could compromise himself or others) usually reacted with enthusiasm. They’d ask millions of questions, mostly based off of movies they had seen. He’d just shrug and repeat he was an analyst. There was no need to go into specifics about the type of analysis he did (military) or the missions he helped with (those were the covert ones). If the person was extremely curious, he’d tell them he started in Naval intelligence. It would satisfy their curiosity about any danger or adventures he might have led, and sort of explained his prosthetic; though, the particulars of that were kept securely to himself.

Nikita was different. Michael was well aware of that after spending the day with her. Hell, he knew that the moment he met her. But the way she reacted to his job was strange. He had dropped that he was an analyst earlier, so her lack of surprise wasn’t concerning. She was an intelligent woman, she was able to pick up on a lot of things. That didn’t explain her expression, however. He had seen her dazzling brown eyes light up with laughter and playfulness, but in that moment they dulled. She became strikingly serious when he mentioned the CIA. He had never seen her serious, not even when she noticed his prosthetic. She was always sarcastic and fun. Her sharp quips and bright smiles made it so easy to be around her. He was really starting to like her.

Her reaction was throwing him off, however. Michael couldn’t make sense of it. There was a lot about Nikita that he couldn’t make sense of, yet that made getting to know her so enjoyable. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together to form a beautiful picture. She brought out feelings in him he thought he had lost, and they had only known one another for a day. A fuse was lit between them, the spark luring him in. He had to spend more time with her. And it made him unbelievably ecstatic when she called what they were doing a date, one she also wished to continue. If only he could understand her strange reaction to the CIA. it was the one thing about her that concerned him. She just appeared so upset by his job.

Nikita played it off quickly, though. One second the look marred her features, the next it was gone. She grinned and made some  _ James Bond _ joke as though nothing had happened. Michael played along, grateful for the change. Maybe he was over analyzing the situation. His nerves were getting the better of him. He was always hesitant to open up to people. The CIA had required physical and emotional therapy after the, for lack of a better word, accident. It helped greatly. Yet there were still hurdles he had to vault over. He would get there one day. Interacting with someone as interesting and engaging as Nikita was a huge benefit. Being open wasn’t such a bad thing.

Their food arrived as they continued their twenty questions. The two ate and talked, constantly giggling and trying to drift closer to one another. Nikita avoided any questions concerning his job, but she did ask what he had done beforehand. Michael guessed she didn’t want to pry because she knew information about what he did was sensitive. Really, he hoped that was the case. He was trying to push away the image of her dour expression. It wouldn’t do well for either of them if he dwelled on it. It was best just to move on, and enjoy himself.

“So Naval intelligence and CIA analyst. Are you like a nerd or something?” Stealing some toasted ravioli from his plate, Nikita eventually teased. They had made comments about their answers during their initial round of questions, but they had kept them small. They wanted to focus on getting to know each other more, before they slipped back into their conversation. The way they flowed from one topic to the next made the decision seem like the correct one. The two never had to fish for something to say around one another. Talking together simply came naturally- almost like breathing.

“Is that a bad thing?” Michael ignored her grab for his food, and leaned across the table. Earlier he took her hand as an excuse to lead her inside the restaurant. He had kept thinking about it while they walked, yet never had the courage to follow through. He figured if he had a justifiable reason, she’d allow it. But she never pulled away once they were inside. The fact helped him be brave. He took her hand in his again. She leaned closer to him, tracing his skin with her fingers.

“You should meet the computer tech I work with,” That was the first time Nikita truly smiled when her job was mentioned. She didn’t appear to like what she did for a living. She hardly wanted to talk about what being an airline consultant was, and she admitted she wasn’t a fan of the move at first. At the time, Michael honed in on the “at first”. He thought he had something to do with that- that he was making her love the move to Chicago. And maybe he was, judging by the way she was admiring him. However, after hearing her talk about it again, he wondered why she stayed at a place she couldn’t stand. That fact about her was almost as confusing as that reaction.

“Alright then. How about I’m too smart for my own good?” Chuckling, Michael settled on a compromise. Nikita’s brown eyes changed from flirtatious to serious again, but he missed it. He was too busy glancing at her smirking full lips, wishing desperately to kiss her. He was never a fast mover. He preferred to take things slow, ensure what he was doing was the smart thing- he didn’t want to lose his heart again. But as he thought many times, Nikita was different. He could jump into a relationship with her, without feeling guilty or cautious. It was probably due to where he was in his life. He had learned to heal and cope through the help of therapy and others. He was steady and secure. However, he wanted to give all the credit to Nikita. She simply made him feel alive.

“I can work with that,” Nikita husked against his lips. Michael jolted. Noticing, she pulled away with a bright giggle. Their hands were still linked, so all she had to do was tug lightly to get him to follow her. They cleaned their mess, and left the pizzeria. Once outside, she pulled him along the sidewalk towards the bar. His heart leapt in his chest, and his feet picked up the pace. The more time he could spend with her, the better. Although she laughed at his enthusiasm, he knew she felt it too, “You still wanna go to the bar?”

“Oh absolutely,” Laughing, the two had the best night they had had in a long time. At the end of it, when a tipsy Michael had walked a buzzed Nikita home, he finally kissed her. She returned the affection, smiling just as brilliantly as he was. They spent the rest of their week together. Nikita unpacked, familiarized herself with Chicago, and joined the nearby yoga studio while Michael was at work. But the second he was home, she was by his side. They had date after date, learning more and more about one another. Neither could get enough of the other. They needed to be close, laughing and talking. They were addicted.

All of that changed when Nikita got called back to work, however. Her hours were long and strange. Michael didn’t see her for nearly three days at some point. Whenever she got back, she was exhausted and distant. She’d barely tell him anything about what happened, claiming she wanted to focus on him instead. Usually that would get her to smile and relax- just being with him. Other times, she remained silent and closed off. Her mind was somewhere else, battling some unseen demon. He’d hold her then; it was all he could really do. But it seemed to work. She’d bounce back the next day as vibrant and lively as ever.

Michael had seen people act like that before. Agents and soldiers would hide themselves like that after difficult missions and operations. He didn’t make the connection at first. However the longer they were together and the more intimate they became (where he could spot the various scars and bruises decorating her olive skin) he started to connect the dots. Despite the stories she would tell him to explain a nasty cut, he knew something was wrong with her airline consultant job. What exactly though, he didn’t want to know. He wanted to pretend everything was normal. They were just two people with demanding jobs trying to make a relationship work. Yet as the months went on, the less he could force that to be true.

Nikita disappeared for two weeks. She left him sparse messages about some work merger or whatever and that she was extremely apologetic, but she was still gone for so long. Michael began to worry. He tried not to go to the extreme before, except he couldn’t help it that time. He used his CIA resources to dig into Nikita King. Everything was on the up and up; nothing appeared to be amiss. He had to have been paranoid- panicking and making things up. Not everything was a conspiracy. Even though she was anxious about his connection to the CIA and her work was beyond complicated. He was bringing his analyzing home with him, that must’ve been it. The feeling in his gut had to be ignored. She was perfect. He couldn’t mess things up believing she was some kind of spy.

Fortunately, Michael had a new assignment to focus on. A team had brought in notorious arms dealer Nicholas Brandt. The particulars of the mission were kept from him, yet he still had to interrogate the man; he had been supplying weapons to a paramilitary group he was tracking. Brandt didn’t say a word. He just glared the best he could with one eye. Michael had to hide his reaction to discovering the arms dealer’s right eye had recently been gouged out. It was a horrendous wound, but he deserved it. That man deserved every terrible thing that was about to happen to him.

Agents came to take Brandt to another location (Michael knew it was a black site without them saying anything), allowing him to go home. It was late, he didn’t want to bother checking if Nikita was home as he had in the past. He didn’t think he could stand the disappointment anymore. He entered his apartment with downcast green eyes. Going through the motions, he almost didn’t notice her. She must’ve let herself in with the spare key he had given her, and made herself comfortable. She was dressed in skimpy pajamas, obviously ready to surprise him. But there were tears in her brown eyes, and she was gripping the couch cushions fiercely. 

“Nikita?” Michael stumbled towards her like a man who had just seen the sun for the first time. He didn’t realize how much he had missed her until she was back in his arms. Nikita didn’t smile back though. She was lost in thought, shaking. She looked like she was fighting back a panic attack. Instantly, he sat next to her and placed a soothing hand on her cheek. She drew in a stuttered breath and glanced at him unfocused. What appeared to be dried blood stained her chin; whatever way she had tried to scrub it off, hadn’t completely worked. The sight terrified Michael deeply. It took everything in him to keep himself steady. His thumb caressed her cheek, helping her settle and breathe, “Nikita, honey, what happened?”

Instead of answering, she collapsed into his arms and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 4

Nikita couldn’t form an explanation at first, and maybe that was a good thing. She could simply let her boyfriend hold her in his strong arms as she cried. She had held onto the sob all day. After bringing in Brandt and hearing Percy call her evil, she swallowed down her feelings and ran home as fast as she could. She had done her best to scrub away the blood, and she thought she had gotten it all. But hours later as she waited to surprise Michael home from work, she spotted the stains on her hands. Memories of the mission and what she had done flooded her. She couldn’t shake them loose.

Her sweetheart missions were becoming more and more frequent as of late. Amanda claimed it was because she was their stellar agent, and Percy called her a star. Ryan remained silent over the issue. He knew how much she detested those types of missions. Although he supported her and comforted her when he could, he made no move to fight against orders. Nikita thought the increase of honeytrap missions had something to do with Michael. Division wasn’t made up of fools, her relationship with him was bound to be discovered. She hadn’t heard anything about it though. It probably had to do with Michael’s CIA connection; they were able to remain on the downlow because of their combined counter security technology and skills. The longer their relationship continued, however, the more likely they were going to be found out. Nikita was dangerously playing with fire when it came to Michael.

But she didn’t want to end their relationship. The months they had been together were the best of Nikita’s life. Being around Michael lifted her heart and eased her mind. Despite the neverending Division missions, she had begun to smile easier and laugh brighter. Michael was wonderful and amazing, and she was starting to think that she was in love with him. Although Nikita was willing to risk her life for their relationship, it wouldn’t have been fair to Michael. None of it was fair to Michael. Her lies and secrets were concerning him, she knew. Yet she couldn’t stop. Knowing about Division would’ve been worse than being in a relationship. Especially since he was CIA.

Was it stubbornness, or was it stupidity that kept her around him, Nikita didn’t know. And she didn’t care. The way Michael held her made her feel safe and sound. Returning home to him always improved her mood. He supported her and loved her. Never in her life had she had someone so willing to be there for her and love her as he had. The care was something she so desperately needed, that she didn’t give a shit anymore. The need to share was about to erupt in her chest. Fuck the consequences, and fuck what Division might do. She was going to spill her secrets to her boyfriend.

“Michael. We have to talk,” Her voice was shaky and quiet, yet she was determined to push through. Although tears continued to swim in her brown eyes, she swallowed them down. She could process everything later. At the moment, she needed to ease the concern in Michael’s usually bright evergreen eyes.

“We don’t have to right now,” Michael was focused entirely on her. He was studying her bronze skin for any abrasions, and eyeing the faded blood stain with intense apprehension. Nikita was fine- physically at least. Except he had to make certain for himself. She nearly started crying again at the tenderness and care he showed her. It was so genuine and true, without any ulterior motives. How had she gotten so lucky as to find someone like him.

“No. We do,” Regretfully, she pulled away from the warmth of his arms. Nikita needed to look at Michael as she confessed. With a steadying breath, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She was going to need all the strength she could muster, “It’s about my job.”

Michael was trying his best not to show his excitement about the subject. He was constantly trying to discover more about what she did for a living. She never gave him full answers. And though he would back off and give her space, he was dying to know why she would come home so distraught. Noticing Nikita struggling to form her thoughts into words, Michael went to get a washcloth and one of her sweaters she kept lying around his apartment. She was startled and confused until he returned to her, wrapping her in warmth and washing away the blood stains, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Nikita’s heart was going to burst. She used the emotion to help calm her nerves. It would carry her through, “I don’t know if you could tell, but I’m… I’m not an airline consultant. That’s just a cover. A fake identity. And- God, they’ll kill us if they find out I told you, but- a couple of years ago I was taken and forced to work for a secret black ops unit of the government called Division…”

“Wait. You mean Division’s real?” Upon hearing the name of the unit, Michael interrupted Nikita. Nothing else she had said appeared to shock him. A cover job and working as a spy made sense to him. He worked with spies, so of course it would. But hearing that Division was real, threw him for a loop. Not that Division existed, though, just that it was real.

“What the fuck? You know?” Nikita shot to her feet. Her eyes rapidly roamed around the room, attempting to spot a camera or a listening device. She thought Michael’s apartment would have been bug free- it was one of the things that helped her tell the truth. But after hearing his reaction, she was afraid she was wrong. 

“I’m a military analyst for the CIA, Nikita. Of course I’ve heard about a secret black ops group. But I always thought it was a rumor or a conspiracy,” Michael was quick to assure her. Abandoning the washcloth on the couch, he followed her pacing. He wasn’t connected to Division, only another intelligence agency. Nikita eyed him cautiously, yet she allowed him to approach her. 

“I can’t have one normal thing in my life,” Eventually, Nikita muttered. She was getting sick and tired of constantly jumping through hoops. All she wanted was a moment of peace and quiet where she didn’t have to think or be action ready. She was supposed to have that with Michael. However, things just continued to become increasingly complicated. 

“You’re the one who told me,” There was a lightness to his voice; Michael was attempting to brighten the mood. It might’ve worked if Nikita wasn’t as worked up as she was. That was the effect Division had over her. It screwed with her emotions over and over again. She wanted to gain control over herself for once.

“Yeah, so we could run away together!”

“What?” Both Michael and Nikita were shocked by her shout. Michael was surprised by the suddenness of the statement, while Nikita was surprised by the statement in general. She didn’t know she had been considering the possibility. Yet since it was out there, it made sense.

Gently, Nikita closed the gap between herself and her boyfriend. She clasped his hands in hers, holding on tight for fear that he might let go, “I have to get out, Michael. The things I’ve done. The person I’ve become. I want out. I need to after Alexandra and Brandt and…”

“You did that to Brandt’s eye?” Again, Michael interrupted her. The connection was easy for him to make. The circumstances of Brandt’s capture, the two weeks she was gone, and the half-washed blood, all of it led him to the conclusion that Nikita was the agent to bring him down. Despite the distress it seemed to cause her, he was in awe of her actions. 

All she did was roll her brown eyes and sigh, however. It was getting ridiculous how similar and connected the two of them were, “You interrogated him.”

“Of course you did,” Michael and Nikita echoed one another. They almost laughed, yet the overall seriousness of the moment weighed them down. She stepped into his warmth, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned to her previous point, glancing up at him as earnestly as she could, “Please, Michael. I love you. I want a life with you. And the only way I can do that is if you and I escape together.”

“I love you too, Nikita. I love you so much. But I can’t,” Running his hands along her back, Michael admitted. He seemed guilty over the second part of his confession. He loved her, that was for sure. However running off with her, that was where he hesitated. 

“Why?”

Despite her attempt to not portray her hurt and anger, Michael caught Nikita’s tone. He tightened his arms around her, ensuring she wouldn’t leave him, “Do you know why I joined the CIA, Nik?”

“Navy mission made you lose your hand. The CIA wanted a top notch analyst. So they recruited you with a prosthetic and therapy,” With bitter bile, Nikita said what she had gathered from the information Michael had shared. Judging by his expression, her assumption was correct. 

“Uh. Yeah kinda,” Forgetting how smart Nikita was, was Michael’s first mistake. But he didn’t intend to make another one. He strengthened himself with an intake of breath, and the feel of her so close, “I was married before, and… and had a daughter. But they’re gone now. They were killed in the same car bomb I lost my hand to March 21st, 2001.”

Oh. Nikita softened in his hold, apologizing for her anger, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Nobody knows. Only my boss and the agency shrink. Now you,” His green eyes connected with her brown, the weight of that sentiment apparent. She laid a soothing hand on his bicep as he continued, “And Kasim.”

“As in Kasim Tariq?” Although her confusion was palpable, she only asked that one question. Everything else could be answered later. Until then, Nikita was giving Michael the space to talk- just as he had done for her. 

“In 2001 Kasim wasn’t a famous terrorist. He was a low level snitch. And all that changed when he betrayed me. After he killed my family, he became a hero in the ranks of Al-Qaeda. That’s the reason why I joined the CIA. To find him,” Michael shared with Nikita. She stayed still, patiently listening to his story. He somehow pulled her tighter into their embrace, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“And until I kill him, I have to help others in the same situation. I can’t just leave. I need to help,” His eyes slipped closed, wanting a second to relax. Nikita didn’t say a word. She simply caressed her thumb across his cheek, and thought things over. She had been so willing to risk it all for Michael- his life, her life, all because she loved him. Nothing had changed, however. She’d do anything for him. 

And she knew he’d do the same for her, “So we destroy Division.”

“Wait. What?” Michael pulled slightly away from her, just enough to see the intense determination brewing in her brown eyes. She was completely serious about her plan. 

“I want out. You have to help. Our common ground is burning that place to the ground. It’s corrupt. It’s dirty. It forces streetkids to kill and se… seduce… Division needs to be obliterated,” Nikita couldn’t comment on the sweetheart missions, they filled her with too much hatred. But everything else she said with complete conviction. Destroying Division was the only solution, and she was prepared to see it through. 

“You and I are gonna take down a top secret organization- so secret my boss doesn’t even think it’s real- without getting killed in the process. How’s that gonna work?” Starting to pace, Michael’s prosthetic twitched. Nikita wasn’t talking nonsense, but she was being reckless. Declaring war on an organization like Division (one he thought was a conspiracy until recently) was insane. For some reason, however, he was drawn to the idea. 

“I don’t know. You’re CIA. I’m rogue. It worked for  _ Alias _ ,” Referencing the television show, Nikita shrugged. It was a lame excuse, she knew it. Except she didn’t have anything better. Her action plans were mostly made up on the fly anyway, much to Ryan and Birkhoff’s annoyance. She paused for a second- how would her going rogue affect them. She didn’t want them getting hurt. Maybe she could get them to see her side. They backed her up on missions, they’d have to back her up on that as well. 

“Nikita,” Michael was serious. His green eyes were set and his smokey voice was low. He needed her to hear every word he was saying, “If we do this, we have to be smart and careful. And we have to tell each other everything.”

“I know. So. Are you in?” For the first time, Nikita felt nervous around him. She didn’t know what he was going to say, or how he would react. He was standing there with her, though. That had to count for something. 

“For you? Always,” Nikita kissed Michael fiercely in response to his words. They were in it, all the way. 


	6. Chapter 5

_ Four Years Later _

Sean managed to get Alex to a nearby medical clinic. One of his sisters did pro bono work for the place, he knew it could help her get clean safely. It wasn’t a hospital or a shelter, so he was following her wishes. But he wasn’t going to abandon her to the streets or wherever she called home. She needed real care. Alex seemed to panic at the idea of sharing her information with the clinic, however. Sean figured she must’ve been in some kind of legal trouble. He didn’t comment on it, though, nor did the doctors. In that part of town, they experienced that sort of thing all the time. Their focus was only on helping people, so they took her limited information without question.

Alex was taken away gently by a nurse, leaving Sean by himself (he told the nurse he had found her strung out and decided to bring her in, there was no need to involve the police; they wouldn’t have been able to do much anyway). The look she gave him kept him in place for a second. He promised to never leave her, and she desperately wanted that to be true; she had to hold onto something. He’d be there for her when they allowed him to go back and visit her. She was going to be stuck with him for a while. In the meantime, however, he had to report his teammate to their superiors. He couldn’t keep shirking that off; he needed to face reality.

There wasn’t anything Sean could really blame his friend’s drug use on besides PTSD. They’re latest assignment was probably the thing that drove him over the edge. It was top secret, as all of their ops were, yet there was something different about it. Information was need-to-know, and so were the orders. Sean and his team were barely told anything besides their own specific role for the mission. He had heard through whispers it was somehow CIA related. His commander’s old Naval buddy worked as a CIA analyst. Apparently, he passed along information of an illegal op they had to stop. Sean wasn’t certain how accurate that rumor was, though it did explain the secrecy.

However, nothing could explain away what they had experienced. There was the typical (well, typical for Seals) gunfire and explosions; the fire fight was intense, yet nothing they hadn’t handled before. It was the opposing force they were up against that frightened Sean. They didn’t move like combatants they had faced before. In fact, they moved sort of like them; they even had similar fighting styles. A part of Sean thought he was facing fellow Americans. Except, that would’ve been insane. The unit must’ve learned from them and adapted. That was the only logical explanation.

Things took a nasty turn fairly quickly. The Seals had surprised the unit at first, managing to foil their operation. But the group fought back instantly and viciously. Sean thought they had won the day by ruining their goal. And maybe he could still claim that. But they had barely made it out of there alive afterwards. It was as though the group thought they could beat them into submission to save their op, or at least kill any witnesses. The unit didn’t succeed on the first tactic, but the second- the second was horrific.

Sean and his team had seen death before; it was the price they paid for duty. However, they hadn’t seen it to that scale. Killings were usually done at a distance with snipers or bombs. They were never up close with a crooked knife where you could hear your team screaming. That was what gave them the nightmares and the fear- the screams of those they couldn’t help. They were pinned down, helpless, and listened to their friends die. And for what, no one but their commander knew. If they were simply told what their teammates died for, maybe they could have processed it. Instead, their latest assignment was pointless. They might have foiled some kind of plot, yet it was all for nothing.

Although Sean thought over his complicated feelings, he didn’t express any of them to his commanders. He stated the facts of finding his friend trying to cope with drugs, and explained he was late to report it because he was helping another addict. There was a lot of paperwork to file, as well as other medics and superiors to talk to. Sean didn’t mind it. His friend needed all the care he could receive; that was how he was going to heal. It just might be how they all would heal.

His dying team’s screams and the way their opponents moved kept Sean up at night. As did the fact the only thing he knew about the op were rumors- a CIA analyst might have given the order and they might have faced Americans. But he was done thinking about all of that. He shouldn't have dwelt on it. Reliving the past over and over again was going to drive him insane. He needed something new to focus on. And with no new active missions for a while, that something was going to be helping Alex. Whereas his friend had many people to care for him and look after him, Alex didn’t. She was alone. But not for much longer.

“You came back?” It was a simple statement, except it confused Alex. She watched him walk into the room she was recovering in with curious blue eyes. Since she had medical attention, she appeared substantially better than she had in the crackhouse. Her skin wasn’t as pale, nor did her body shake as violently. The withdrawal continued to beat her, however, she was continuing to fight it. Exhaustion was taking over her body, yet her eyes were alive. 

“I told you. You’re stuck with me forever,” Gently, Sean reminded her. He pulled up a chair to sit next to her bed, keeping a slight distance. Alex didn’t seem to be completely comfortable with him around. She gave him a small smile, but shifted away from him on the bed. He couldn’t blame her. He was still a stranger, and she didn’t have the best of luck with strange men. He was going to change that for her. He’d give her space and peace of mind. She deserved someone to finally treat her with kindness. 

“Awesome. My own personal Seal bodyguard,” Muttering mostly to herself, Alex settled deeper into the pillows. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment as if to fight off a dizzy spell or something. Sean wanted to reach out to comfort her, but decided against it. She didn’t need to be overwhelmed. He shifted closer to her bed instead, and made sure to speak softly. 

“You remembered that part?” Among the things Sean didn’t know, why he asked that question was one of them. He didn’t know anything about his last operation other than rumors and speculation. He didn’t know why he was so glued to Alex’s side other than her stubbornness. And he didn’t know why he questioned her memory. Maybe he was simply dumbfounded by her. He couldn’t think as clearly with everything going on around him. 

“I’m going through withdrawal, not amnesia,” She somehow managed to roll her eyes while they were closed. The fact made Sean chuckle. Alex sure was able to catch him slipping; he’d have to watch out for that. 

He’d also have to watch out for that slight change in accent on ‘amnesia’. Her voice was very American, nearly newsworthy with its lack of distinction. But it changed on the last word, almost as though she hadn’t practiced changing her accent with it. To Sean, Alex sounded a bit Russian or something else Slavic. If she wasn’t American, that’d explain her hesitation to give away any information, “Where are you from?”

“Why?” Blue eyes rapidly opening, Alex regarded Sean with that guarded trepidation again. It was definitely the worst thing to ask her. She moved even further away from him on the bed, and her gaze shifted to the door. She was planning her escape. So, he pulled his chair back from her to give her space. 

“I can’t get to know you after saving your life?” Sean replied, flashing her an encouraging smile. He had to move slower with Alex. She needed time and patience to open up to him. Or at the very least, time and patience to heal. He couldn’t have her running off back to the streets. 

“Where are you from?” Alex shot back, recovering from her slight panic. It was a fair question. Sean shouldn’t expect to know everything about her and not give up any facts about himself as well. Trust went both ways. 

“DC,” Was the simple answer. He had moved all over as a kid because of his parents’ jobs. But he had stayed in DC the longest. The city was usually the default he told people when asked that question.

Sean’s answer appeared to relax Alex. She settled back onto the mattress in a more comfortable position, and closed her eyes again. She paused before responding with her own answer, however. It could have been her withdrawal, or she was thinking up some kind of lie. Sean wanted to believe it was the first explanation, “Jersey.”

“So Alex from Jersey, got a place to stay once you’re released? Don’t think that house is the best place for anyone,” Attempting light conversation, Sean asked her. He thought he could also help Alex get back on her feet after going through withdrawal. Detoxing was the first step of getting clean, there was a whole lot she’d have to do to continue fighting. He wasn’t going to abandon her during any of that. 

“No shit,” Her bitterness was warranted. But she didn’t open her eyes to stare at him like he was a threat anymore. She was simply glancing at him in confusion. That was an improvement at least. 

“At some point you’re gonna want a more permanent address. You know, stability is a good way to make sure you don’t fall back into bad habits,” Sean referenced the quick reading he had done on helping recovering addicts. He thought it’d be helpful. 

However, Alex glared at him with poison in her gaze, “Why they fuck do you wanna help me so much?”

“Because you’re strong,” The words shocked Sean as much as it had Alex. They were true, though. She was incredibly strong. He wasn’t going to take it back. For the first time since they had met, she gave him a true, genuine smile. And it was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 6

They had fucked up. Nikita knew that the instant she had stepped into ops. She and Michael had fucked up big time. It was bound to happen. They had ruined Division missions unchecked for four years. It wasn’t consistent (they had to take breaks here and there to stay low) and it was hard, but the black ops group was running scared. Especially after the latest mission overseas. With the help of Michael’s Navy friends, they destroyed the biggest operation yet- an attempted co-op with a known terrorist group. But the couple aimed too high. And they were falling too far. 

Michael’s face was staring at Nikita in ops. His picture had been plastered all over the big screen, the focus of a new kill mission. Percy was the one running the operation. He claimed Michael Bishop was a CIA analyst selling secrets to their enemies. Nikita knew different; he was a CIA analyst who had trusted the wrong people. She was anxious about the idea, but he swore it was time to bring in others. They had gotten far in four years, but if they wanted to bring it home his superiors needed to be involved. The fact that looping in his friend in the Navy Seals didn’t backfire on them helped convince her to agree. It took weeks to prove how wrong they were, however. One of his superiors turned on him to Percy.

“He lives in your building, Nikki. You ever run into him?” Birkhoff’s whisper yanked Nikita out of her thoughts. She realized she had been staring at Michael far too long, and finally brought her brown eyes away to glance at her friend. He was genuine in his question. Michael said he had enough intel for his bosses that he could out Division without outing her as a mole. Her cover was intact, she was safe.

But Michael wasn’t. Nikita was handed the file all about him, given the instructions to kill him. She fought back every emotion she had. If she wanted any chance of saving him, she had to pretend everything was alright. Nothing was wrong. It was a normal day inside Division, “Have you met everyone in your apartment, Nerd?”

“I don’t even think I know my mailman,” He softly replied. Nikita smiled despite herself. Birkhoff always could lighten a situation with his comments. Ryan leaned over and told the two to shut up. Apparently, Percy was glaring at them as he gave his briefing. Whereas Birkhoff mumbled his thanks for the save, Nikita stared at her friend. They had repaired the strain in their relationship years ago, and they were as close as ever; she teased him, and he protected her. He and Nerd were her greatest allies in Division. 

However, she never told them about what she and Michael were doing. Nikita wanted to protect them. She was also afraid to trust them with the information. No matter what, the men continued to show loyalty to Division. She wasn’t sure if she could convince them to join her side. Besides, she and Michael had done well for four years. Just the two of them had wrecked so much havoc, that Division had been performing fewer missions. Except, secrecy wasn’t an option anymore. Everything was falling apart.

After the briefing, Nikita pulled Ryan aside. She brought him to the old target range where no one ventured, and where there were no cameras. They were alone. She had tuned Percy out the remainder of his speech to formulate a rescue plan. The only thing she came up with involved faking their deaths. The only way that was possible was if she had help. Birkhoff was going to be stuck in ops, hacking away. So that left Ryan out in the field with her. Hopefully, he would finally prove more loyal to her than to Percy, “Fletch. I can’t do this.” 

“I know. I promised no more seduction targets,” He had. There was a really bad sweetheart mission a couple of months prior; Nikita barely told Michael about it. As a result, Ryan swore she wouldn’t be put on anymore missions like that. He would take the heat from Amanda and Percy. Although he kept that promise, she was still called to seduce Michael in order to kill him. 

She didn’t care about that though. Nikita had a lot more to worry about than sweethearts and honeytraps. Carefully, she pulled out the engagement ring she hid in the lining of her jeans. Michael gave it to her after that overseas mission with the Seals. It had been terrible- a lot of good people died. They won, but it had cost them so much. The proposal wasn’t as he had planned. It wasn’t romantic or traditional. It was just a way to show that their talks about forever were serious. He meant to spend eternity with her, no matter what. She almost forgot to say ‘yes’ when she kissed him, “No. Ryan. I can’t do this.”

“Oh, Nik. What did you do?” Ryan rolled through his shock quickly. Nikita had to swallow down her panic and fear so she could explain as rapidly and as clearly as possible. Her friend took it surprisingly well. Or he was simply hiding his feelings like she was, moving to comfort her. He needed a long and substantial moment to process his agent falling in love and going rogue. Although he wasn’t quite alright with the information, he held onto her tightly and warned, “You’re gonna have to run.”

“I know. We need your help,” Nikita then told Ryan her plan to escape with Michael. Both of their deaths needed to be faked so that they both could live. She thought they could play off of the story Percy spun of Michael selling secrets; his ‘buyers’ could’ve not been happy with him, so they planted a bomb in his car. The explosion could plausibly take out the couple, allowing them to run off and hide. At least for a while before Percy caught onto them. 

“Nikita…” She knew it was dangerous and reckless. But she was desperate. She didn’t know what else to do. The idea to destroy Division was hers. Nikita dragged Michael into the fight, and he was going to pay the price. She couldn’t let that happen. They had worked too hard for the past four years to just give up then. They had to continue their fight. They had done so much good, there was no way they could stop. The couple deserved to live. He deserved to live. 

Ryan was hesitant, however. He didn’t appear willing to simply turn his back on the organization he devoted his life to for so long. Nikita could understand that. She knew he wanted to help her, but he also wanted to help protect all of the agents and recruits. But the other reason he was there, to get revenge for his brother, Nikita didn’t think that would ever happen, “You really think they’re gonna let you take time to find your brother’s killer? It’s been eight years, Ryan. Division doesn't care about you.”

It was a low blow. The hurt flashing in Ryan’s eyes showed that. However, he knew Nikita was right. Deep down, Ryan knew Percy and Division were leading him around. He was just so focused on revenge, he couldn’t see clearly. Nikita fought through that fog, forcing him into reality. It was a big leap, and a huge chance. But he just might be willing to take it, “You’re really gonna burn this place?”

Nikita nodded, fierce determination in her gaze. Ryan sighed. After a moment, he helped her plan her escape with Michael. He’d keep the heat off of them as long as he could, but the rest would be up to them. She kissed him on the cheek as a thankyou, hurrying to ready for the mission. There was no time to warn Michael. Even if there was, they had established a ‘no contact while inside Division’ rule. She just had to hope he would understand her meaning when she ran into him at the bar intel stated he would be at. Everything was happening so fast. Yet she couldn’t let that overwhelm her. She needed to focus. She needed to breathe, “Is this seat taken?”

Michael whirled around in his chair, beaming brightly at the sight of Nikita. Her eyes made him freeze, however. They were serious, stubborn, and were warning him. The couple had grown impossibly close over the years. They knew more about each other than anyone else, and they loved each other more than anyone else. Michael and Nikita could practically read one another’s mind, knowing what they were thinking with simple glances. So as she stared at him in the bar, he knew something was wrong; he wasn’t talking to his Nikita. Clearing his throat, he indicated the empty seat next to him, “Uh, no. No. Please.”

“Thanks. My shoes are killer,” Emphasis dripped on her last word. As she sat, Nikita’s eyes flickered to Ryan. He stood away from the couple, attempting to blend into the crowd. Michael caught the shift in attention, and subtly glanced over. The second he spotted Ryan, he knew what was happening. A kill order was issued because of his knowledge of Division. Someone he trusted betrayed him. 

“Then why wear ‘em?” It took everything in him to try and play cool. Nikita noticed, smiling softly. She had a plan. She was offering him a lifeline, and Michael grasped at it. He trusted her to see him through. He would’ve loved to be aware of all the information, but he knew that was impossible. He’d have to roll with the punches, and hope it landed them somewhere safe and sound. 

“How else am I supposed to lure a man to come run away with me?” There it was, the entire counter mission. The four years had caught up to Michael and Nikita, and it was time to run. Judging by Nikita’s expression, however, they weren’t going to be gone long. She looked as though she wanted to return and continue their fight; it would take a lot to make her back down. He could get behind that stubbornness. Division would pay. 

“Seems pretty presumptuous,” Leaning across the table, Michael played into the flirting Nikita had established. She relaxed. He spotted Ryan relaxing as well out of the corner of his eyes. Nikita must’ve finally talked to him and got them onto their side- good. Since the couple were going on the run, they were going to need as many allies as they could get. 

“A girl’s gotta hope,” Nikita extended her hand to him. Silently, she was begging Michael to take it. It was one thing to talk about escaping, it was another to actually do it. She hadn’t really given him a heads up either. It was then or never; there was no going back. That was their only chance, “So. Are you in?”

“For you? Always,” Michael’s prosthetic didn’t twitch. With Nikita, he was sure and steady. They could do anything. She smiled wide, and took his hand. Together they walked out of the bar, faced the car bomb, and sped off in the getaway car Ryan tossed them to keys to. They’d need to discuss everything, solve who ratted on him, and strategize a new battle plan later. For the moment, however, they were riding off into the unknown storm awaiting them. 


	8. Chapter 7

Alex couldn’t believe Sean had stayed that long. She also couldn't believe she had let him stay that long. It must’ve been the withdrawal symptoms messing with her; she wasn’t able to think clearly. She had to focus on healing herself and kicking that drug habit. Why that day was the day she decided to become sober, she had no idea. Normally, she would’ve fought someone off if they ever tried to help her. She didn’t need anyone. She could survive on her own; she had for that long anyway. However, something in Sean Pierce’s hazel eyes made her fight the drugs instead. Maybe she wanted to prove him wrong. Or maybe in that instance, she realized there might’ve been something worth living for.

She told herself that something was the kindness of strangers. But she knew it was more specific than that. It was kind of stupid though- Alex would never admit to that thought. She’d concentrate on other things, like getting clean. Despite feeling like absolute shit, getting past the withdrawal was the easy part. It was everything else about staying clean that was difficult. Sean was right about creating stability. Alex hadn’t had stability in five years. She had almost forgotten what it was like. She didn’t even know what she was supposed to be looking for. She knew she couldn’t hang around that crackhouse anymore. But that was all she was able to come up with.

Sean volunteered to gather her things for her. That man really was devoted to helping her; he wasn’t going to break his promise. At first, Alex was skeptical. It was too good to be true. But there he was supporting her. She wanted to question him. She never knew anyone to do things without an ulterior motive. However, he was so honest about everything. He told her about his friend and their tough job. Every question about her he asked, he answered for himself. And he was upfront with what he thought and felt. He wasn’t hiding anything from her. That kind of openness was refreshing. She found herself opening up in kind. She also found herself trusting him just a little bit more. 

It was enough to let him help her find a better place to stay after she was allowed to leave the clinic. Alex had squirreled enough money away to crash at a motel for a couple of nights. It wasn’t permanent, but it was some kind of solution. Sean suggested a halfway house, yet she was hesitant. She managed to go without sharing too much of her identity at the clinic. However, the halfway house would be different. Her fake ID might help her for a while. Soon enough, though, someone was bound to realize she was illegal. She couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t go back to Russia. Her life literally depended on it.

No, Alex would figure something else out. She had escaped the brothel, and she had survived on the streets. She could get clean and stay that way. She simply needed a steady job and a place to live. But then what, she was supposed to live happily ever after. How. She was alone, and her future was so unclear it might have been nonexistent. She couldn’t see herself working and living forever; she barely saw into the next week. Where was her next step forward taking her, if not the same place she had always been- alone and uncertain.

Those were feelings she had been running away from for years. She had never confronted the events of that night. But it wasn’t her fault. She had been busy running for her life, sold into the sex trade, forced fed drugs, and stumbling on the streets just trying to make it to the next day. Then was as good a time as any to start processing her trauma. However, Alex was terrified. She didn’t think she could handle remembering that fire, or that gunshot. She didn’t want to think about her father lying there. And the things that occurred as a result, she didn’t want to confront it. It was all too much. 

Sean was a momentary distraction. His slightly annoying presence was something different Alex could focus on. He talked with her, letting her get to know him as he got to know her. She was grateful he kept it light and easy going. She wouldn’t have been able to do anything serious. She had been running for so long, she didn’t know how to settle. All she could do was stumble around for some kind of answer. Hopefully, that answer would let her wake up one morning without feeling sad. If she allowed herself to think about it for a brief moment, that was why she couldn’t see her future. Being alone and sad forever filled her with too much dread.

What was it that Sean had said to her, though. She was strong. For once, Alex didn’t want to prove the man wrong. She could keep going. She had done so much already after all. Things had been daunting and unimaginable before, yet she fought. Getting clean could be the same; she could force that to be true. She had a place to stay, saved cash from a couple of odd jobs, and a drug free system. She could keep putting one foot in front of the other, as long as she didn’t dwell on the past.

Her own personal Seal bodyguard helped with that as he had with so many other things. Sean claimed he kept hanging around because she impressed him (he was also on a short leave). Alex knew there was more to the story, but she didn’t dive into it. He never pried into her past or why she was an addict. They kept things not as personal as that; they had just met. Maybe if he continued to spend time with her, they’d reach that point. Alex kind of hoped that Sean would stay. She could use someone like him in her life. She needed a person to talk and smile with. She needed a friend.

Alex hadn’t been at the motel for a full day when Sean returned with food and job listings. He wouldn’t let her eat junk or anything like that. If she was committed to healing, she'd have to eat healthy. As long as he was paying, she didn’t care. She was apprehensive about the job hunt, however. She didn’t have any solid job experience besides things here and there, she didn’t have formal education past highschool, and she was illegal despite what her fake ID said. The best she could hope for was some kind of minimum wage part-time gig, not all of the things he was describing to her.

“Look, Sean. I appreciate everything you’ve done. But I am way too underqualified for those jobs. I’ll just take that bagger position at that corner store,” Alex eventually got Sean’s attention. She had passed by a small grocery with a ‘Now Hiring’ sign on the way to the motel. It appeared to be the best option for her. It was close by, so she didn’t need transportation. And it was within her limited skill set. She wasn’t excited about it, but it would have to do.

Sean considered Alex and her words for a moment. He seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to for a moment. He realized all over again just how young she was. Judging by the look in his hazel eyes, she figured he probably thought she was some kind of runaway. She wasn’t planning on correcting his assumption. That was better than what she actually was. Regardless, he pressed forward, “My mother has this work program that helps runaways and former addicts.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need handouts,” Alex would accept Sean’s help, but she could get a job on her own. It wouldn’t have been fair to use him to her advantage. That work program should go to someone much more deserving than her. She’d be fine with the bagger job for a while. It would get her what she needed. 

“I didn’t say the job was yours, Alex. Just that you’ll have an interview,” Instantly, Sean negated her idea. She had to apply to the program before she was given the best position for her. He had no doubt she could do it on her own. Alex was determined and smart; she’d go far. He would help her get her foot in the door, however. Someone had to support her and watch her back. As the week had gone by since he had found her, he gladly became that person. His promise to never leave her was much easier to keep. 

“You don’t think I’ll nail it?” Alex copied his smug grin. She relaxed knowing she would get to continue fighting. She guessed that was her way of proving that she was right to get clean and keep living. Fighting meant she had spirit and will- it meant she had a spot to take up in the world. Forcing herself forward also kept her far away from her past. To ensure she never drowned again, that was exactly what she had to do. 

“In those clothes?” Lightly teasing, Sean smiled even brighter. Alex was showing him a lot of trust in accepting the opportunity. It helped that he had told her his sisters were lawyers and his mother was a senator; those were all facts she could easily verify. He had also never betrayed her. Or slipped anything into her food or drink. He was genuine. She could begin to relax around him and lower some of her guard- not all, though, not yet. 

“So you’re gonna buy me new stuff, right? I mean, you’ve helped me so much already,” It was a soft dare. Alex didn’t actually want Sean to take her up on the offer. There was a thrift store nearby she could shop at. She didn’t need high end items anyway, just something that didn’t make her look like the eighteen year old street rat she was trying not to be any longer. 

“‘Fine. I’ll get you a couple of things,” Holding out his hand, Sean shrugged. His smile was earnest and his expression sure. Alex only hesitated for a brief second before slipping her hand in his. She attempted not to blush at the feel of his warm skin against hers. She had to slightly shake her head to hear his joke, “I’ll even give you some pointers so you’re not so hostile in your interview.”

Laughter erupted out of her chest without her control. Sean laughed along with Alex, the sound bright and cheerful. Tightly squeezing his hand, she warned her new friend, “Oh I’ll show you hostile, Lieutenant Commander.”


	9. Chapter 8

She got a job. A real, actual job that wasn’t sketchy or anything. It was some assistant type position, and she’d have to go to counseling. But it was a job. Alex was ecstatic, as was Sean. Things were beginning to brighten for her. Although she was hesitant and apprehensive about the counseling and how far her fake ID would get her, she was moving forward. She was really going to get better. That didn’t mean things weren’t difficult, and she could stop fighting. But she could take her next step without concerns for the future. There was an end in sight. She had a goal. She had a life worth living.

The apartment Alex eventually got was crappy. However, it was close to work, the super didn't look too closely at her paperwork, and she got along well with her neighbors. She soon became friends with a couple of them, hanging out after work just talking and relaxing. Her work wasn’t too challenging. Some days went smoothly. Some were down right boring. And others left her so ragged and tired she didn’t want to show up the next day. She did though. She kept going and fighting and living. Breathing seemed so much easier and carefree.

Counseling, however, counseling was a pain in Alex’s ass. She understood the purpose of it. A part of staying clean was healing. And if she wanted to remain at the job she acquired through the work program, she had to attend. Yet, no matter what, she didn’t want to. She’d sit in her chair, staring blankly at the therapist until the session was over. She gave answers here and there, otherwise she kept her mouth shut. What was she supposed to say. She couldn’t just admit that she had survived a deliberate attack on her prominent Russian family, and she was sold into sex slavery as a result. Who would believe her. And who out there would be willing to exploit her because of it.

Alex had to keep things close to her chest. So she lied about how she became an orphan and ended up on the streets. She pretended she wasn’t forced full of drugs and chose to take them. And, most importantly, she kept her past to herself. She discussed her present and what she thought of the future. It wasn’t the best she could do, but it stopped the therapist from digging. Focusing on the present and how she could control that was far better for her than processing her past, after all. She could change the future. The past needed to be dead and buried.

That strategy appeared to work for Alex. She didn’t have to go to counseling as often; and after two years, she didn’t have to go at all. She kept her therapist’s number in her contacts, however- just in case she wanted to talk. But she was doing well. The years had been excellent to her. She was an outstanding assistant, gaining a promotion recently. She had made her little apartment a cozy home. Her friendships were strong. Yet most importantly, the best thing to come from the past two years, Sean was by her side.

They had become incredibly close. Alex and Sean talked just about everyday. Even when he had returned to service, they wrote to each other and Skyped. It was awesome. He was her rock during her struggle, and she quickly became his as well. The two confided in one another. They shared everything they could, talking and laughing for hours. Sean and Alex had definitely become closer than normal friends over the few years. They were involved in each other’s life, always providing care and encouragement. They were also friends with the same people, and Alex had gotten to know Sean’s family well.

Maybe that lent a hand to her promotion from being an assistant to a junior senator to being Madeline Pierce’s assistant. Everyone assured her that she had gotten the job on her own, but she knew she had impressed his family. Alex was glad she did. She really liked Sean. He was fantastic, loyal, sincere, and so unbelievably kind. She was lucky to call him her best friend. However, she had recently begun to wish for more. Their relationship had been moving in that direction for a while. They constantly talked and spent time together. They held hands. Cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. And they kinda sorta went on dates. There were deep feelings growing between them, Alex knew it. They just hadn’t acted on them.

A part of her was glad they hadn’t. She needed to focus on herself and healing before jumping into a serious romantic relationship. She needed time. Sean of course gave that to her. He’d move as slowly as she wanted. He wouldn’t rush her. But she was tired of waiting. She was finally in a great place, and she was ready to dive into it with him. She just had to admit her thoughts and feelings. It took her a moment to build up the courage. Once she did, she knew it was going to be perfect.

She called him one day as she went to pick up her and Madeline’s typical coffee order. Sean had been busy on some sort of special assignment. He was stressed and tired, and way too high strung. Alex figured she had the solution to that. She’d invite him over for her famous homemade pizza (the one real thing she had learned how to cook), and tell him just how much she wanted to be with him. He was sure to become ecstatic and kiss her. Not the ones they placed on their cheeks, but a real kiss. A passionate, loving kiss. Alex couldn’t wait, “Hey, Seany-boy. You busy tonight?”

“I think I can rearrange my schedule for you,” Sean attempted to be light. Alex could hear the strain in his voice, however. Although he was in the country and able to go home at night, his newest assignment was tearing him up. He simply wanted to be done with it- move on to better things. He never said a word of that to her, yet she knew. She had learned to read that man like a book. He needed to relax, and she was going to help him achieve that. 

“Great. ‘Cause there’s gonna be pizza, movies, and- wait for it- ice cream sundaes,” Jogging across the street to beat the ‘no crossing’ sign, Alex laid out some of the things she had planned for the night. At the mention of a cozy night in, Sean sighed in contentment. It was the perfect evening for him after all he had been dealing with. There was no way he could say no. Not that he could ever really say no to her.

“Sounds awesome. I’ll be there,” Sean promised. He wasn’t up for his usual jokes or teasing. He also didn’t have that much time to talk. Alex understood. Besides, he’d be more himself the second he was with her. He really had to relax. So she ended their call with the assurance that he could chill and breathe with her. She wasn’t going to expect anything from him; he could simply be. She had no idea how much he appreciated that.

Alex was smiling to herself the entire time she paid for and grabbed the coffee. She could not wait for that evening. It was going to be the best night of her life. Nothing was going to ruin it. She didn’t even mind the man flirting with her at the coffee shop. He was nice and funny- in that geeky sort of way. He wasn’t being too forward, only making light conversation. And he was helpful with her drinks and the lids. It was nice and pleasant, and made her think about Sean just a little bit more. He would’ve been jealous of the nerdy man, despite how harmless he was.

Or, how harmless he seemed. If Alex wasn’t so used to looking out for tells like that over her years in the brothel and on the streets, she would’ve missed it. He was good. Yet she was better. The man slipped something into one of the coffees. Not her coffee, though. It was the one clearly labeled ‘Madeline’. Did he know who she was. Did he know she worked for a senator and was trying to poison her. Alex couldn’t let that happen. The Pierces had been so good and kind to her. She’d do anything for them. She couldn’t let one of them potentially get hurt.

What she did next was quite possibly the most reckless and dumbest thing she had ever done. Alex threw away both coffees, and followed the man. She had picked up a thing or two about following people when she was an addict. It was a way for her to steal money or drugs. She didn’t do it often. But she had practiced the skill enough to follow the man without him noticing. She hoped he would lead her to some kind of evidence she could use to turn him into the police. He had to pay for his attempt on Madeline’s life. There was no way she was going to let him get away with it. 

However, he led her into a blind alley. Alex didn’t know what she was stumbling into. She should’ve turned around and left. She should’ve called somebody much more skilled and experienced to deal with it. Instead, she walked into a trap. A woman instantly grabbed her, putting her into an unbreakable and effortless hold. A pistol was pressed to her temple. The woman’s voice was even and calm as she whispered in her ear, “Whatcha doing following my partner, huh?”

The partner- the nerdy man- waved some kind of electronic device over Alex. She tried her hardest to fight the two, but all of her thrashing was for nothing. Not even licking and biting at the hand the woman clamped over her mouth did anything. For the first time in a long while, she was helpless. She hated it. The man’s confusing words didn’t help in the matter, “She’s clean. Doubt she’s Division or Gogol.”

“So why the tail?” Finally, the woman let her go. Well, sort of. She spun Alex so that her back slammed into the opposite wall. She was then face to face with the woman and her gun. She expected malice to reflect in her brown eyes. However, they shone in recognition. The woman was shocked, “No way. I knew you were working in the city, but… what are the odds?”

“What the hell are you talking about? Who are you people?” Alex’s voice shook and wavered, but it still dripped with venom. She didn’t know what the hell was going on, yet she wouldn’t allow her assailants to see her falter. They were going to feel her wrath no matter how that came across. If that required her to be defiant and hellacious, then she could do so without problem. 

Although the woman smiled softly, her gun remained aimed at Alex. She did lighten her hold, at least, and she spoke gently, “I’m Nikita. I saved your life, Alexandra Udinov.”


	10. Chapter 9

It wasn’t all bad, being on the run. There were definitely challenges to overcome, but Michael and Nikita had one another to rely on. They gathered resources, ensured contacts, and drew out plans. They also trained. She was far more experienced than he was, but he had some skills as a former Naval officer and CIA agent. He was also a great student; he was far better than her sarcasm and defiance. Sparring together really was a bright spot to their days, especially when things became all too daunting. And things were at times. They were left wondering if they were doing the right thing- if raging a war was the best course of action.

Nikita struggled the most with that. She knew burning Division to the ground was a necessity. However, she thought it should only be her fight. Michael shouldn’t have been dragged into it. He deserved better, to have a life free of all that shit. He assured her that he was with her one hundred percent, nothing could take him away from her. And he reminded her of all the great things she had done despite Division. She had saved him, countless times. She had also saved so many others, like Ryan and Alexandra. 

They had a contact (a retired CIA asset named Henry) who was able to discreetly track anyone down for them for a price. They swore to keep him in mind for later, but Michael had him track down Alexandra. He wanted to prove to Nikita that she wasn’t the monster she thought she was. She never said as much to him, always plastering on a smile and throwing out a quip when things were serious. But he knew she continued to feel guilty. So he showed her how much she had changed other’s lives for the better. Not only his, but also Alexandra’s (who was alive and working in DC). She was much more than what Division forced her to be.

And the two of them were going to use that to destroy the hellhole. Nikita and Michael had made great progress with their initial countermissions, but then it was time for their frontal assault. They laid low for a while after faking their deaths, waiting for the heat to die off and taking their time to get everything they needed. Soon enough, however, they were ready to enact their plan. Luckily, they had Ryan and a Shellbox inside to assist them. They had their mole and their resources; they were ready for anything.

Most of their schemes (that Michael was excellent at creating) revolved around Nikita. She had the skills they needed out in the field. He was simply her partner in their makeshift ops center, providing support- which she desperately needed after dealing with Gary, visiting his false grave, and kidnapping Birkhoff. But they saved the day, they were successful. Percy was shaken as well. It meant they were on the right track. Division was finally going to fall.

It was a lot of hard work, but Michael, Nikita, and Ryan were a formidable team. Ryan would feed the rogues the intel, Michael would make a plan, and Nikita would execute it. Mission after mission was ruined. It wasn’t perfect, though. Everything appeared difficult and too much at times. Yet the three had one another to support and care for them. They tried to find times to celebrate their victories and take a moment to breathe. Their war would break them otherwise. They needed to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Despite saving journalists, foreign dignitaries, a former Guardian turned rogue, innocent people, human trafficking victims, and a recruit that was going to be killed by the very organization that promised to save her, things went bad fast. Nikita had to be captured to keep Ryan as her mole a secret. But in her escape, he became even more of a suspect. Owen was going through Regiment withdrawals; he couldn’t live without the pills Division forced upon him when he was their Guardian. Gogol became aware of their activities, and decided to be a pain in the ass. And then there was Kasim Tariq, the man who had killed Michael’s wife and daughter.

He and Nikita had a chance to kill Kasim once. However, she stopped him. She thought she was going to lose him. They got into a massive argument, lasting for days. They eventually saw each other’s side of the story, and the emotions they were experiencing. Yet it continued to be a sore subject. The couple had other things to focus on, though, so they put all their efforts into that. They helped those they could, and continued giving Percy hell. The problem with pissing that man off, however, was that he was maniacal and vindictive. He caught onto their plans, and was all too willing to use that to his advantage.

First, Michael and Nikita had another chance at Kasim. They thought they could kill him that time without any harm. The two managed to put a bullet in his head. But they were shaken and enraged. Kasim was Division. He was supposed to have killed Michael with that bomb; Elizabeth and Hayley were only collateral damage. Just as Michael supported Nikita, she cared for him. She helped him overcome his rage over the new information and settled him. She wouldn’t let him go on some suicide run at Percy. Although they were ready for blood, they had to continue to be cautious. With her by his side, he was able to breathe and see that. He could keep his head straight.

But Ryan couldn’t. The fact that Division would make a play at a serviceman when they claimed to be in the nation’s best interest infuriated him. He knew the black ops group was corrupt, but that was next level; the killing of innocents was nothing to them. He wanted them to burn immediately. The agent started to make mistakes in his rage- that was Percy’s second advantage. Birkhoff ended up discovering the Shellbox. The nerd was then used to lay a trap for Ryan to pass along to Michael and Nikita, something called Operation Sparrow. Ryan was so desperate for a lead against Division, he relayed the intel without a second thought. And because they trusted him, Michael and Nikita followed his every word.

Owen was off tracking down the other black boxes and a way off the Regiment, so he was safe from the shit show that occurred. To sum it up, another death was faked, the CIA was barely saved, covers were blown, a safehouse was destroyed, and they had to go on the run. At least the team had a decrypted black box, and each other. However, Nikita, Michael, and Ryan were heading off once again into the unknown. They were so torn and tattered, they weren’t sure how they were going to make it out okay.

They decided to take some time, correct the sins on the black box before making another direct assault on Division. During that time, Michael and Nikita grew closer- if that was even possible for them. The couple had always felt strongly for one another, but after running missions together it was different. They could anticipate each other’s moves, read their mind, and knew instantly when they needed comfort and support. Being boyfriend and girlfriend was one thing. Being a handler and a mole was another. But being partners in crime and in life was something so rare and beautiful it could only be theirs.

It wasn’t all bad, delving into the black box and putting right into the world. They got money and resources when they could, and they found places they could lay low at easily. They even got Birkhoff to join them, though he continued to tease them and give them shit. They had one another to see them through. And their team was even better then, since they were all together. Nikita had Ryan out in the field with her, while Birkhoff provided tech support and Michael ran the mission. That was all that mattered when it seemed too terrible to go on, which it became again. Because of course it did.

Through the black box, Ryan discovered his brother was killed during a Division mission to steal weapons from the Army. Nikita’s old partner, Kelly, was working for Gogol and tried to kill them. A new hacker at Division was giving Birkhoff a run for his money. Amanda took over from Percy. Oversight and their lapdog Sean were on their asses. They had almost died from missiles, bullets, car bombs, and drone strikes. But worst of all, Ryan ended up leaving for London.

Nikita blamed herself for it, though Michael argued that it was his choice. After correcting the shit Division had done in Belarus, Nikita and Ryan met Cassandra, a honeytrap mission from Ryan’s Division days. They also met her son Max. Michael was the one to put two and two together, as was Nikita once she talked to Max. But they didn’t tell Ryan until after whatever the fuck went down with Nikita’s fake biological father. The agent was Max’s father. Understandably, he was shaken up over it. Not so understandably, Nikita decided he shouldn’t risk his life anymore.

They had lost so much, all of them. No more unnecessary risks. Nikita wasn’t going to let Ryan die when he had so much to live for, which led to her going on a dangerous mission alone. Fortunately, Michael was able to chase after her and provide support. But that didn’t stop the huge argument that took place in their temporary safehouse. Ryan and Michael couldn’t lose Nikita just as much as she couldn’t lose them. It wasn’t just her; they were a team.

Although Michael moved past the fight (after soothing words and holds were exchanged with Nikita), her relationship with Ryan was strained once again. So when he had the chance to stay behind with his son, she made him take it. He didn’t argue that time. Their team was back down to three, and Nikita was beyond exhausted with all of that shit. They had a lead on Oversight, and she was going to take it no matter what. Michael was hesitant, but she had Birkhoff in her corner. They were going to take the opportunity to break that fucking group.

It required them to go after Senator Madeline Pierce; that was the only name they had gotten from another member, but they could use it to their advantage. Birkhoff would flirt with her assistant, slip a tracking bug into her coffee, and follow her to her Oversight meeting. Nikita assured Michael it was a recon mission only. She was going to identify the others, then leave. He made her promise that was all. He had enough of recklessness. It might have served them in the past, yet the threat was bigger then. He needed her to stay safe.

Everything was going great with the plan, except somehow the assistant knew Birkhoff slipped something into her drink. For some reason, she ended up following him (probably to confront him and call the cops). The nerd spotted the tail quickly, calling Nikita to come intercept. The assistant might have been Division. Or Gogol. She was much more confusing, however. She was someone Nikita thought was far away from all of that. Someone who was supposed to have stayed safe. Alexandra Udinov.

It wasn’t all bad, taking down Oversight. It just hurt like hell. 


	11. Chapter 10

“What is going on?” Alex’s voice was barely recognizable. She didn’t trust herself to respond to the woman- to Nikita. No one should’ve known who she was. She was safe, far away from her past and all that pain. But that woman recognized her. How, Alex had no idea. Okay, she had some idea. She remembered somebody grabbing her from the fire; somebody had gotten her out. But she wasn’t sure if it was Nikita. She definitely wouldn’t have trusted her even if it was. She had to continue to be cautious; that was how she had gotten that far.

“Honestly…” Nikita didn’t seem to be certain about what was going on either. She lowered her pistol, but kept it tight in her grasp. Her partner, the nerdy man, didn't assure her; they shared a confused glance. They weren’t expecting Alex. The two had no clue what to do with her. She thought she could persuade them to let her go. It was all a mistake, and no harm had been done. She could go home, have her date with Sean, and pretend that none of that had ever happened.

However, her curiosity was piqued. For some goddamn reason, she had to know what was going on. Who were those people who slipped something into a senator’s drink, but rescued kids from the destruction of their entire family. What were they planning to do with her, if the woman loosened her hold and lowered her weapon. Would they set her free, explain the situation, or kill her. She doubted the last option. Or at least, she really wished it wouldn’t happen. But the other two possibilities did seem more likely if she was regarding the man and woman correctly. Again, she really wished that was the case, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted intel. But now… Does Senator Pierce know who you are?” Although she was vague, Nikita was quick with a response. She appeared genuinely curious about that fact. It was as if her boss knowing Alex was an Udinov changed anything. She didn’t think that it would. Madeline knew her and liked her. If she discovered she was the sole survivor of an attack, her feelings wouldn’t have changed. It shouldn’t have. Yet the expression on the woman’s face dissuaded her. There was so much information being held from her.

Alex was going to get to the bottom of it. She did not follow that geeky man and have a gun pointed at her for nothing. Her thoughts of brushing the situation away had vanished. She was involved. Nikita obviously knew who she was, and apparently that information was important to Madeline. There were so many questions left unanswered from the night her parents were killed; she thought she was fine with that, but at the moment it became strikingly clear that wasn’t true. She wanted to know why everyone she loved had died. She wanted to know why being an Udinov was so dangerous. But more importantly, she wanted to know how the two in the alley were involved. She did her best to harden her bright blue eyes into a glare, “You don't even know who I am.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Brown eyes coolly swept over Alex. Nikita wasn’t going to back down. The menacing look she was given meant nothing to her. Alex had the feeling that the woman could kill her without much effort. In fact, she could’ve easily done so when she first grabbed her. Yet she didn’t- yet she won’t. Suddenly, she realized that she was more than likely telling the truth about saving her life. Her actions were consistently deliberate and controlled. She wouldn’t have been the type to lie to get what she wanted; she could simply take it. By not hurting Alex then, the woman was proving herself. She was also confusing her even more. 

“I don’t think this is the place to have a stubborn contest,” The nerdy man interrupted them before anything could come of their stares. Sighing, Nikita holstered her weapon and backed away from Alex. It was her chance to run; she was free to go. Instead, she continued to study the man and woman. Seriously, what kind of people were they. They weren’t going to harm her despite what she knew about their plot to hurt a U.S senator. They also weren’t going to delve into her past; they said their piece about saving her, and that was all. There was no need to berate her with questions of how she was there, or how she felt about the matter. She was so intrigued by the two, that she drifted towards them as they began to leave. 

“Fine. You coming?” Nikita caught her almost tailing them once again. However, she made no move to stop her. She just held out her hand in invitation. The man was as bewildered as Alex was. It would be insane to go along with the strangers. She hadn’t figured them out yet. She ignored her gut that was prompting her to take the invitation. She knew answers awaited her if she took Nikita’s hand. But it was risky. It was stupid. And she had done enough stupid things that day. She should simply go home and have that date with Sean. That was the smart and safe thing to do. 

“What?” When did Alex ever play it safe, however. She saved her own damn self from the brothel, escaping to the streets. She trusted Sean to help get her clean and find a job. She let herself become close to the Pierces regardless of her past. And she followed the geeky man who slipped something into Madeline’s drink. She wasn’t one to run when things got complicated. She faced the challenge head on. Then wasn’t the time to just give up. She was going to have the woman tell her everything. 

Nikita read her mind. She approached Alex again, but with substantially calmer movements that time. Her smile returned, small yet light. It was as though she had hoped for that outcome; she wanted Alex to go with them. That should’ve frightened her. But she knew, somehow, that they still weren’t going to kill her or anything like that. It seemed to be a protective gesture. After all, she might have saved her once. She would easily do so time and time again, “You want answers, I want intel. Win-win.”

“Are you serious?” Whereas the man’s tone was accusatory, Alex’s was soft. Was she finally going to know what happened to her family. Could she finally put that night behind her. Could she finally have a happily ever after unburdened by terrible memories filled with uncertainty. The only way for her to have all of that was to take Nikita’s hand. She didn’t trust her, not at all. But she was willing to risk it for her family. 

“This is such a bad idea,” Alex let Nikita drag her outside of the alley; the man followed after her, feeling the same. She had no clue the amount of trouble she might have gotten into. It was beyond reckless, and definitely half thought. She was aware of what she was doing, and all the implications of it. Yet it wasn’t going to stop her. She was on a mission, one no one could direct her from. Her life was in the woman’s hands. Hopefully she actually had saved her before, because she might just have to do so again. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Scoffing, Nikita muttered. A glance at the nerdy man made her roll her eyes, “You know what, don’t.”


	12. Chapter 11

They blindfolded Alexandra at least. They had her text some excuse to whoever could be waiting for her, removed the battery from her phone, slipped some kind of covering over her eyes, and snuck her into the new beach house. Michael was surprised by the sudden visitor, to say the least. While Birkhoff zip tied her to a chair and made certain she was far from any windows, Nikita assured her fiancé. Talking to Alexandra would be a great thing for them. She knew Senator Pierce; she knew her well if her expressions when speaking of her boss were any indication. Michael was still hesitant over the idea. But Nikita comforted him with a soothing hold, and by slipping Alexandra’s phone into his hand to use for intel. He sighed, but he went to run the lead; Birkhoff followed after him.

“Is this really necessary?” When she and Nikita were the only two left in the room, Alexandra bitterly asked. She was referring to her zip ties, testing the limits of her bonds. Yet Nikita had caught her spying on her interaction with Michael. The young woman was intrigued by their relationship. She seemed to be intrigued by a lot of the different ways the team interacted with one another. They definitely weren’t what she was expecting. 

“I don’t trust you. And I doubt you trust me,” Nikita sat on the makeshift coffee table (they really needed to organize their new space) in front of her captive- though that was a terrible name for what was occurring. She twisted her engagement ring to comfort herself and ease some of her anxieties. Talking to Alexandra might reveal vital information, but it could also backfire massively. The team needed a win at the moment. That had to be it. 

“But we both want answers,” Alexandra appeared to settle. It was almost as if seeing evidence of Nikita’s engagement put her at ease. She always took the ring off for missions, never wanting to lose or damage it. And she was quick to put it back on once she was at the safehouse. Of all the things that interested the young woman, the rogue’s engagement ring was the most riveting. She decided to use that to her advantage. She shifted forward, resting her forearms on her thighs and keeping her ring in sight. She also smiled softly. Her relaxed and casual position helped her ‘captive’ ease- she really needed to find a better word. 

“Right. So, first off. What do you remember about your parents’ death?” There was no easy way to dive into the question. It was one of those tear the bandaid off quickly sort of things. Nikita hoped to give it a gentler touch; Alexandra had to remain calm if they were going to get through the situation.

Yet the young woman stiffened in her chair. It was the same response she had when she heard her full name in the alley. She didn’t want to delve into her past. She had more or less put it all behind her, and there it was going to stay, “What’s that gotta do with anything?”

“It’s a building off point. Nikolai and Katya Udinov’s deaths are far more important than you think,” Nikita kept her voice steady. She continued to not know much about Operation Pale Fire, despite the black box available to her. The mission wasn’t something to dig into. However if the entire family was on the hit list, she knew how drastic it was. And she knew how dangerous it was to save Alexandra. Those things were not to be played with lightly. Although the women were walking around in a minefield, it was the only way to reach the happily ever after they both appeared to want. 

“You don’t get to say their names,” Alexandra bit. She even surged forward in her chair as emphasis. Nikita knew instantly she hadn’t healed from that night, not that she could blame her. She didn’t have all the information to process everything. She was going to help with that. She deserved that much.

Holding up placating hands, Nikita softened her gaze. She’d follow what Alexandra wanted. After all, she wasn’t her prisoner. They were simply having a discussion while she was tied to a chair, “Okay. Your mom and dad.”

“There were gunshots. And fire. And my papa was murdered in front of me,” Alexandra continued to be bitter. Her acidity rose the more she spoke, nearly shouting as she shared what she knew. There was a fiery need for revenge within her; Nikita could recognize it immediately. She just hoped it wouldn’t burn her alive, “And even though you saved me, I was still sold into sex slavery.”

Nikita had assumed that much. It explained how Alexandra got to America and continued to use the fake ID she had purchased as a teenager. She never meant for that to happen. She thought she had brought her to somebody trustworthy. The fact that she hadn’t and Alexandra suffered so much broke her heart. The rogue vowed to ensure she wouldn’t have to suffer so much pain again. She was going to make certain that saving her stuck, “But you escaped. Probably got clean too, if I know anything about Russian trafficking. That takes a lot of strength.”

Once again, Alexandra seemed to settle. She probably sensed Nikita’s apology. Or she recognized the tone of her voice. She knew what she was talking about when it came to getting clean. It required so much strength. The young woman regarded the rogue, quietly sharing her former drug of choice, “Smack.”

“K all the way.”

The confession had Alexandra relax in her chair and stop tugging at the zip ties. Nikita was so much more real to her then. She was someone who had overcome the same adversities and was fighting for a future with her fiancé. Even if that fight meant some impossible things, “How’d you end up saving me?”

“I used to work for Division, a secret black ops unit of the government that has now gone rogue. They were ordered to kill your family by the corrupt organization that runs it- Oversight. I saw a thirteen year old girl on the kill list, and decided to defy my orders,” Nikita ripped the bandaid off again. She thought she was getting better at it. However, Alexandra proceeded to freak out once more.

“What the fuck?”

“You don’t believe me? Look around. Think,” Making her understand for herself was easier than explaining it further. It appeared to do the trick. Alexandra considered everything for a long moment. Her brilliant blue eyes connected with Nikita’s sincere brown; she saw nothing but the truth shining back at her. Division and Oversight was difficult to swallow, especially in regards to the death of one’s parents. However, it made sense in some sort of twisted way. 

Everything made a dark and scary amount of sense. Alexandra didn’t want to accept any of it, yet she had to. All she wanted was the truth, and there it was as ugly as ever. Her breath was shaky, yet she squared her shoulders and pressed forward. Maybe she’d process better if she had more answers, “Who the hell are you people?”

“We’re the people who are gonna burn Division and Oversight down. I’m Nikita, the leader. That nerd you followed is Birkhoff, the tech support. And the man you saw me talking to is Michael, the planner and boytoy,” If the men heard Nikita, they’d roll their eyes and huff. Michael would probably also state how reckless sharing that info was. But what was the real harm there. The bad guys already knew who they were. Besides, Alexandra wasn’t going to be a threat to them.

“And your fiancé,” Alexandra indicated the engagement ring. The conclusion was easy for her to make. She noticed Nikita’s and Michael’s shared glances and tender holds. There was something powerful between the two. 

And the fact that she solved that problem on her own made the rogue beam. Or maybe she was simply grinning as she thought about her fiancé. Either way, Nikita’s smile coaxed a small one out of Alexandra. It even brightened a tad when she was praised, “Gold star.”

It didn’t take long for the reality of the situation to weigh down the women again. Alexandra continued to attempt to wrap her mind around it all. Nikita was giving her the space and time she needed. She wasn’t in a rush to get everything the young woman knew. Michael and Birkhoff were digging through her cellphone; that should’ve been efficient enough. Her time spent with Alexandra was about correcting the sins on the black box. The people whose lives were ruined deserved to know the truth, “You’re gonna take down a government organization with three people?”

“Five. Owen and Ryan are just off focusing on other things,” That was something Nikita wasn’t going to expand upon. Owen’s search for the black boxes was a whole other story to unpack, and they needed to take some baby steps. Ryan, on the other hand, that story was still rough. It also involved an identity that had to remain a secret. Their enemies knowing her team was raising hell was one thing. But Max had to stay safe. 

“Like killing people,” Alexandra brought the topic back to why she had followed Birkhoff in the first place. She thought they were going to kill Senator Pierce. Nikita could understand how she had made that leap. Slipping a miniature tracker into someone’s drink wasn’t an innocent action. Neither was raging a war. 

But the team was trying to do the right thing. As Michael pointed out, exposing Oversight would bring greater peace to the world than killing them. The truth would be revealed that way. And so many more families than their own would have the chance to know what became of their loved ones. Like Alexandra, “We’ve actually never killed a member of Oversight. We’re more focused on exposing them. They’re the ones killing each other to control narratives and information.”

“So Senator Pierce…”

“She’s a member. We were hoping to track her to an emergency meeting I forced to happen, so we could identify the remaining assholes,” Nikita helped Alexandra connect the dots. She was almost there on her own, she simply gave her a gentle nudge into the right direction. The rogue thought the young woman was going to explode again. She would have every right to be angry. Instead, she slumped in her chair. 

Alexandra was silent for a long time. She looked as though she were about to cry. Nikita left her to her thoughts until she was ready for more. There was no use in pushing her. She did her best to swallow down her tears and soldier on. Yet her chin still trembled, “I work for the woman who sanctioned a hit on my family.”

“I’m so sorry, Alexandra. I hoped you would’ve stayed far away from this,” Nikita was sincere. Alexandra shouldn’t have been involved in that mess. However since she was, there was no going back to simpler times.

The young woman never had simpler times, though. That was her life, and she seemed to have accepted it. Not well, but Alexandra was moving forward and demanding answers. It was what she deserved after so much, “How’d you even know I was in the city?”

“I tracked you down. I wanted to know I did something right. That this fight was all worth it,” Might as well tell the truth, Nikita hadn’t lied to Alexandra yet. The young woman looked a little shocked by the response. It was as though she didn’t believe she was someone that could inspire a war; she wasn’t aware of the power she had. Maybe Nikita could help show her, once they all decided what was to come next. She’d continue to help her have better. 

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“Nikita,” Michael called for her, entering the room with Alexandra’s cellphone in hand. He and Birkhoff had discovered something; it was time to continue their mission. Nikita nodded and began to leave. She had said all she wanted to, Michael could answer anything else Alexandra had to know. He might even look into the black box for her. He was always braver when it came to that damn thing. It was too many secrets for Nikita to handle. But, as always, her fiancé helped her through it. 

“It's Alex. Call me Alex,” Alex called Nikita back. That was her olive branch- her trust. Nikita had earned it, and it was about time she proved herself as well. The rogue smiled at the young woman. She loosened the zip ties binding her to the chair, before running off to do God knew what- probably save the world.

“I’m glad I met you, Alex.”


	13. Chapter 12

“Michael!” Nikita crashed into the beach house, finally letting her guard down. Her bare feet were sore, and her possibly broken fingers were throbbing. She panted for breath, yet she didn’t know if it was from sprinting or from what had happened. Either way, she knew she was panicking- bad. Michael rushed to her immediately, attempting to soothe her shaking body. But her brown eyes roamed the safehouse rapidly, “Did Birkhoff make it back here?”

“I thought he was with you. What happened to your hand?” Michael swallowed down his own anxiousness to tend to Nikita. She needed something stable as she spiraled. So he focused on bandaging and splinting her fingers to give her a moment to collect her thoughts. As far as he knew, the two were supposed to have been on a recon mission while he spoke with Alex. Something terrible occurred, however. He didn’t want to dwell on what that could’ve been. He needed her to settle so she could give him answers. 

“They got him. They tracked our frequency and grabbed him. I couldn’t go after him. I barely shook my tail,” In short, frantic huffs, Nikita explained. Michael was able to hold her still as he patched her up, but her anxiousness unraveled in her voice. It was her fault. If she hadn’t stolen those bearer bonds to force the Oversight meeting- if she hadn’t been so desperate to identify the members- Birkhoff wouldn’t have been taken by Division. She was about to lose another member of her team. Everything was her fault. 

Michael’s green eyes tore away from the splint long enough to have Nikita focus on him. Her eyes were blown wide in fear, and her dark hair was wild and tangled. Glancing at him placed her back in the moment for a second. She was finally able to take a deep breath. He stepped closer to his fiancée, holding as tightly to her hand as he could with her injury, “Nikita, breathe. Focus. Birkhoff will be okay. We’ll help him.”

“He’s probably back at Division. We can infiltrate without them knowing, save him before they even know he’s gone,” Nodding, Nikita was ready for action. That was their best bet of saving the nerd. She might have teased him relentlessly, and he might have grumbled about everything she did. But they were a team- some sort of weird family. She wasn’t going to lose him. Ryan was already gone, she couldn’t have another lost to that damn war. Birkhoff was coming back safe and sound. 

However, Michael was against her idea. He finished bandaging her potentially broken fingers, and tossed aside the med kit. He was able to place both hands on Nikita’s defined biceps, squeezing reassuringly. Of course the two of them were going to save Birkhoff- that wasn’t even a question. But they couldn’t save him if they were dead. They needed to play it smart. All that fear and panic had to be pushed away. A rational plan was their way to success, “That’s too dangerous.”

“Why isn’t Ryan here?” The shout erupted out of Nikita without thought. She broke from her fiancé’s hold, harshly kicking at a chair. Ryan should’ve been there. He could’ve helped her on the mission. They would’ve gotten the identities of every Oversight member, and Birkhoff wouldn’t have been taken. Yet her partner had left for his son in London. Despite having Michael backing her up over coms, she was alone out there. They all promised that wouldn’t happen. How could they have all been liars. 

And how could Alex still be at the beach house. The shouting drew her from the other room where she had been pouring over the details of Operation Pale Fire. She had told Michael she wanted to know everything about that night. After she gave him the intel she had of Senator Pierce, he let her. He claimed it was only fair she knew the truth. Division had ruled in secrecy for far too long. It was time to expose them. It was time for their victims to find justice. Nikita understood Michael’s decision. She was simply surprised by Alex’s presence and she snapped, “And why are you still here?”

“She was sharing intel on Senator Pierce, and I answered her questions about the hit on her parents. A trade. Like one we’ll probably have to do for Birkhoff. Though, it’d be more of a sacrifice,” Michael explained softly. Although Nikita continued to eye Alex skeptically, she began to relax. Well, relax enough to consider what her fiancé was saying. If he and their new source of intel (a much better name than ‘captive’) were able to come to some sort of agreement, then she could with Division. 

She wasn’t going to like it, however. Yet it didn’t matter. Nikita brushed her hair out of her face, and let Michael approach her once more. He was as gentle as he ever was, grounding her to reality. Even if her reality was a shitshow, she could at least lean on him. He was her solid center, just as she was for him, “What?”

“Something you won’t like,” Michael took hold of her uninjured hand, rubbing soothing circles into her bronze skin. Nikita was aware of what he was referring to. All Amanda wanted was a black box. And all they wanted was Birkhoff. The team would lose their great advantage if they gave up the box. But honestly, who cared about information when the nerd’s life was at risk. When they thought about doing anything to save him, they meant it. 

“He’s worth it,” Nikita hurried to grab the box and formulate a plan. Alex could only stand by in confusion. She was missing half of the conversation. The last she knew the rogues were up to was a simple recon mission. The three gathered information off of her cellphone, and Birkhoff and Nikita rushed off to spy on an Oversight meeting. Something as frightful as kidnapping shouldn’t have happened. Division was definitely a more formidable enemy than she had thought. Especially if it shook the seemingly unflappable agents up that badly.

“You gotta control the hand off, and you’ll need a distraction,” Once Nikita returned, Michael began to plan. The trade wasn’t going to be easy; Amanda would do anything to doublecross them. Nikita had to be ready. Judging by her fierce determination, that wasn’t going to be an issue. 

Alex should’ve left Michael and Nikita alone. That was something serious they were planning. She couldn’t interrupt and be a distraction. The couple were just so intriguing, however. Their devotion to their whole team was awe inspiring. She didn’t think she had ever seen anything like it. They would fight to the death for one another, no matter what. Although discovering the truth about her family was harrowing and she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to cope with it, she was glad she stumbled upon that team. They would take care of anyone without hesitation. Nikita’s determined nod, alone, proved as much, “Got one.”

“So who’s gonna make the trade?” Building off of her certainty, Michael wondered. Whoever Division sent to deal with them could make or break a plan. Nikita paced as she thought. There were plenty of agents Amanda could dispatch, who would love the opportunity to screw over Nikita and Birkhoff. None of them came to mind however. All she thought of was the man she saw with Senator Pierce. He was the same man at Gaines’ apartment, the one who shot him after he named the senator.

“Does Senator Pierce have a son?” Nikita blurted, glancing at Alex for answers. The young woman was taken aback by the question. Not only was she not expecting to be addressed, she also hadn’t expected to talk about the Pierce family. Michael was only focused on Madeline’s senatorial activities and professional associates. He didn’t worry about her personal life. Oversight didn’t, after all. So it shouldn’t have been an issue. 

Nikita thought differently than Michael however. His mind made practical and easy connections between points A and B; it was what made him such an valuable analyst to the CIA and an incredible intelligence officer for the Navy. He knew the right questions to ask, the right people to talk to, and the right things to look for. He also noticed things others hadn’t. Nikita, on the other hand, her mind jumped around without any clear destination. She was fast and scattered in every aspect. It gave Alex a bit of whiplash, “What?”

“The boy scout. The one who shot Gaines. I think he’s her son,” Nikita shared that with Michael. The fact made the perfect amount of sense. A boy scout like that would only work for Oversight if his mother had asked him. She had pulled all the right strings to have someone reliable work inside Division. He was being the perfect little soldier. 

“Wait. Sean shot that wall street guy?” Alex couldn’t wrap her head around it however. The man she knew wouldn’t be working for such a vile organization- there was no way. Whereas Nikita started to furiously type at a computer to confirm her suspicions, Michael turned to Alex. His words were soft, but his tone was a bit strained. He wanted to know if Sean knew who she really was- if he knew she was an Udinov. That information was so incredibly dangerous, and they had to know how much they had to protect her. All she could do was shake her head and stutter, “He… we… is he involved with this?”

“Lieutenant Commander Sean Mason Pierce. Seal Team Six. On special assignment. For Mommy,” Nikita read what appeared on the computer, a harsh bitterness to her voice. She grabbed for a burner phone, and scrambled the number to call Division. She was going to demand Sean meet her for the trade; she could use his emotional investment to her advantage. 

Michael would have agreed to her plan had he not begun to settle Alex. Nikita was on her warpath to save Birkhoff, she didn’t need comfort anymore. Later of course, but in the moment she was ready for blood and he wasn’t going to stop her. Alex, however, was reeling. She had handled a lot of information that day. Some better than others, yet she was really proving herself with how well she could fight and survive. The news of Sean appeared to have broken her, though. Her parents’ death being a conspiracy, a secret unit of the government hunting her down, the fact that the woman who had saved her also filled her father and her boss’ identity as a villain were things she could process with time. Yet Sean, that hurt her, “He helped me… why would he… he couldn’t be with Oversight. He helped me get clean. He helped me get a job in his mother’s work program…”

“Her legit one to cover the illegal one,” The sarcasm in Nikita’s voice had a steely edge. It wasn’t directed at Alex at all, just the situation. There were so many emotions for all of them to sort through. But Nikita had to focus on one at a time. Her rage and anxiety was channeled into saving Birkhoff and seething at the person at Division who answered her call, “Put me through to Amanda.”

Silently, Michael led Alex into the other room. She shouldn’t be in the room to hear Nikita lay out her threat to Amanda and Sean. The young woman needed her time to adjust to everything. Michael and Nikita were more or less used to shoving it all aside to focus on a mission (as long as they talked to one another afterwards). Alex had no idea how to navigate in their world. Though she was starting to want to, “Sean’s a good man. Why would he… how could he…”

“I don’t know. Motivations can be complicated,” Shrugging, Michael offered. It was all he had for an explanation and he wasn’t going to lie to Alex. His prosthetic did twitch at his side with the stress of Birkhoff and the rush of intel. She noticed it, and was able to stop her thoughts. One thing was beginning to become perfectly clear. That team she had stumbled upon and the truths they revealed were the most stable things she had currently. She didn’t want to lose that. 

“I can talk to him. He’ll help us, I know it,” Her voice was more determined than she felt. The two years she spent with Sean had to have meant something. Alex felt so strongly for him, the feeling had to have been returned. If that was the case, then he’d join the rogues’ side of the fight. He had to see the evil in Division and Oversight. Once he did, he’d gladly team up with the good guys.

“Later,” Returning from her phone call, Nikita immediately shut that down. She prepared herself for the trade as she would have an op, Kevlar and weapons in place. She also grabbed an explosive to line the black box with, and a lot of cash. Alex was concerned about what she could have been planning. However, Michael distracted her by blocking her view and giving her a suggestion she couldn’t disagree with, “You should go home.”

“No. I’m a part of this now,” Alex bit back anyway. Her stubbornness and ferocity to be in that war, surprised Michael. Nikita, however, almost expected it. Although they had only met one another a couple of hours ago, the rogue knew the young woman well. She recognized herself in her. She might not have wanted her in that crusade, but there was no use in fighting with her. Besides, if Nikita was in Alex’s place, she’d be arguing the same things.

“You want revenge for your family, take a look at your allies,” It was grim advice, yet Nikita gave it anyway. Alex nodded solemnly, squaring her shoulders. With a glance at Michael that conveyed they would have a long discussion when she came back, she secured a com in her ear so they could stay in touch and she took off to save their nerd. She was going to fix all of her mistakes. Fortunately, she had the right people behind her to support her.


	14. Chapter 13

How did everything go so wrong, so fast. He thought he had it right. He should’ve had it right. But everything was stacking up against him. Sean had always had a bad feeling about his Oversight assignment. He had thought he was doing something worthwhile, though. Catching a rogue agent and cleaning up the mess that was Division was a great thing. That was how his mother had painted it for him. Discovering her involvement with an organization like Oversight had been a shock. He couldn’t believe she controlled something so corrupt. Apparently it hadn’t started out that way. She had meant for Division to protect the country, but Percy ruined everything. Why would he not see her side of things. Why would his mother deceive him.

Crashing into Nikita changed all that, however. As a Seal the enemy was always clear cut and definable. Yet Division and Nikita were confusing. Sean had to go solo to rescue Lisa. No one in Division would lift a finger to help their fellow agent- Amanda’s orders. Nikita, on the other hand, sacrificed everything she had for Birkhoff. She gave up her major advantage over her enemy to save her teammate without thought. And when she encountered Sean, she didn’t try to kill him. He wanted to end the threat on his mother’s life, but she still didn’t aim to kill him. She simply talked to him. 

He hated that what Nikita had said made sense. Not complete sense, yet enough to fill in the gaps left by Oversight. She only wanted to fix wrongs; she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Sean had been the one to shoot Gaines, and his mother’s group were the liars and assholes. He started to see Nikita’s point of view. However, he wouldn’t give into it. So much was being held from him, and he needed to find the answers on his own. It was the only way to discover the truth. The problem was, he didn’t have anyone he trusted to help him. He thought he could have trusted his mother. After Oversight and Division, though, that was obviously not the case. He was attempting to solve everything on his own, and it was exhausting. 

Sean wished he could talk to Alex. He knew he couldn’t tell her everything that was going on. But she was always someone he could turn to when things became too much. She listened to what he could rant about, and gave him some kind of advice. It wasn’t perfect, yet it always did the trick. He was certain she could ease his racing mind and help him create a solution, but she was sick. She had texted that she came down with some awful stomach bug; she couldn’t go into work, and they couldn’t have their date. 

Although Sean was upset about that, he was glad she wasn’t pushing herself. Alex had the tendency to fight through her illnesses. It was better that she rested and healed, than spend time with him. He had tried to call her and check in, yet he was dropped straight to voicemail. He figured she was sleeping or at the doctors’. The more that occurred, however, the more anxious he became. He hoped she was alright, that there was some logical reason she wasn’t answering. Once the fallout of his black box trade settled (there were consequences for him destroying the damn thing), he called one last time. If she didn’t pick up, he was going to burst down her door and ensure she was safe. Thankfully, she finally answered, “Hey, Alex. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. At the doctors’,” Her reply was clipped. Alex’s voice was near emotionless as she gave him her answer. Sean was a tad shocked by it. He told himself it simply was her illness. She was tired and stressed, of course she would respond that way. Yet a part of him felt like she was hiding something from him. She was livid about something, and he had to know it. He attempted to shake that feeling off. With Division and Oversight clouding his senses, he was overreacting. Nothing was amiss; they were perfect. 

“Oh. Well, I can come by later. Bring you some soup,” Sean suggested lightly. He hoped Alex would take him up on the offer. He knew he couldn’t be selfish, not if she was sick. But he had to see her. Any excuse to swing by her apartment, he would make. He was giving her the space and time she needed, however he was so ready to begin a relationship with her. There was a strong possibility that could happen soon. They simply had to make all the pieces fit.

That was easier said than done. Sean’s assignment with Oversight screwed with his schedule and his stress. He hadn’t been able to spend as much time with Alex as he would’ve liked. She had been understanding, and had assured him. Things were going to be awesome between them. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact. Especially when she brushed him off, “It’s a really bad flu. You should stay away.”

“Okay. But I’m always a phone call away if you need me,” It wasn’t a brush off. Sean’s anxieties about Nikita and his mother frayed his emotions. Alex wasn’t pushing him away. She was sick; that was all it was. He had to take a breath- a break. Not everything was a secret or some sort of insane conspiracy. He was making assumptions out of nothing. She wouldn’t do that to him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Without another word, Alex hung up on Sean. She was still processing the news that he worked for Oversight. God, did that fact hurt like hell. He must not have known the whole truth. That was the only explanation for why he could’ve possibly worked for that vile organization. She’d explain it all to him, and then he’d join the right side of the fight. She simply had to get past her anger first. She also had to figure out her roll on the new team she found. The rogues had let her hang around for information sake. But they were unsure what to do with her from there on. She was unsure as well. She believed she could solve that problem, however. She just had to follow Nikita, “I’m going with you.”

“Ha. Yeah right,” Although her tone was light, Nikita left no room for argument. Since Birkhoff was safe and on the mend, she was going to meet up with Owen to track down another black box. She and Michael were debating whether or not he should come with her- someone should look after Birkhoff- when Alex interrupted. The rogues appreciated the young woman’s spirit. Yet she was starting to dive into things way over her head. 

“It’d be safer if you stayed here,” Michael was considering helping Alex plan her revenge against the man who ordered the hit against her family, Sergei Semak. It was going to be slow and strategic. They couldn’t have her rush in; it was too dangerous. She needed to think, and train. He and Nikita weren’t so sure about letting her join their war. She was just beyond willing to burn everyone that hurt her, even if she got hurt in the process. If they weren’t worried about her safety, they would’ve admired it. The two wouldn’t let anyone else suffer because of that fight.

Alex was too stubborn to give up, however. She was done working for such corrupt people. She was done being kept in the dark. It was time for her demons to feel her wrath. She was ready to fight back. She tried to have Nikita and Michael see that. She had a cover so she could miss work; she secured it while she and Michael waited outside the hospital for Nikita and Birkhoff, “I swiped a doctor’s note, and can excuse myself from work for a while. I can go.”

“Crafty. But no,” Shrugging, Nikita continued to shut down the idea. Alex’s flu excuse was a good one, and could buy her a lot of time. However, the rogue wouldn’t let her risk her life. She understood her hatred for Division, and for the fact that she had worked with the woman who sanctioned her parents’ murder. There was just a time and place for revenge. The time had to have been when the young woman was trained. And the place, unfortunately, was across the world.

“You’ll need a partner,” Crossing her arms defiantly, Alex argued. She had overheard Nikita and Michael discussing that particular subject. Ryan was gone, and Birkhoff needed to rest (which he was doing at the moment). Michael wasn’t going to let Nikita go out there alone, however. She brought up Owen and the fact that the best person to help the nerd adjust to his hand injury was him. Yet he shook his head. She needed someone reliable to watch her back; she was the one to shake her head at that. She could handle herself, while he held down the fort. Although he knew she could, he was still cautious. That was, of course, when Alex butt in. 

“And what makes you a better one than Michael or Owen?” Nikita copied her stance. Just like in the alley, it was a battle of stubbornness. Alex could see that the rogue was waning, though. It was almost as if she wanted her to make an airtight argument. The young woman was aware of the dangers she was facing. She was also aware their trust in one another at the moment was thin. But she was ready for that venture. It was how she was going to make everything right. She could prove she deserved to live by getting vengeance and defeating evil.

So, Alex threw Nikita’s words at her. She had asked before why the rogue stayed at Division for so long, raging the war from inside. She said it was because no one suspected a woman of being a double agent. It was also how she kept her loved ones safe. Knowing how protective and determined the rogue was, helped the young woman know she was making the right choice, “Like you said, no one notices a girl.”

Nikita took a moment to think it over. She mumbled something about Owen not being subtle at all, and how Michael’s prosthetic drew attention at times. Michael was bewildered. He couldn’t believe that argument worked. Revenge he understood; he always did. Yet they couldn’t afford to be reckless. They had to be smart and safe. It was how everyone was going to make it home, “You’re not seriously considering this?”

“Well if she wants to join our team, she’s gotta learn the ropes,” Was all Nikita could say in explanation. She wasn’t going to let Alex actually go on a mission with her and Owen. However, she could teach the young woman how to plan an op and the right things to study. She could also show her some basic sparring techniques. She quickly explained that to Michael, and he begrudgingly saw her point. Sometimes, the best way to teach was by doing. Especially if they needed to teach someone as fast as possible. 

“So I’m coming?” Alex nearly bounced on her toes, causing Michael and Nikita to share an amused glance. Maybe allowing her to tag along was a good thing. They needed more help, and the young woman provided so much with her information on Madeline and Sean Pierce. She was going to be a great addition to their team. That was something positive they could all hold onto. Or, at least try to. 

“I’ve already made enough bad decisions. So why not?”


	15. Chapter 14

Nikita felt like she was treading water. One minute she was enjoying the warm sun on her face and the cool ocean on her shoulders. And the next, a harsh wave dragged her under. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Then, she was spat miles from where she was and relaxing in peace once again. The cycle was dizzying. As her mind caught up to it, she thought she was going insane. How else could she have described her crusade. She and her team would secure a win, yet would lose shortly after. She met Michael; she ended up dragging him into her war. They were engaged; they had to fake their deaths and go on the run. Ryan was their mole; Birkhoff still worked for Division. The team stole a black box; Ryan left. And Nikita found Alex, only to almost lose Birkhoff. It was becoming too much.

Her thoughts and emotions were unloaded onto Owen without hesitation. He asked if she was alright, and Nikita discovered she couldn’t keep it hidden. The war was taking too much from her. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted to go home with Michael. After so many goddamn years, she should’ve been able to go home. Owen was actually pretty decent at comforting her. Maybe he learned from all the times she had to settle him. Regardless, he reminded Nikita that her ability to protect was a gift. She was going to save the world. She had already saved her team countless times- just look at Alex for example.

Alex. Having her tag along actually wasn’t that bad. Nikita answered some more of her questions, and had her own inquiries cleared up as well. The rogue also showed the young woman all the skills she had promised. They were quick lessons mostly, while Nikita and Owen were doing something about Gogol (seriously, Owen, Gogol) and gaining another black box. But Alex learned even quicker. She listened intently, and took her advice seriously. Sure, there were moments where she would snark back. But otherwise, she was a great student. She helped lighten the tension as it all came crashing down around the rogues. The decision to let her in hadn’t backfired on them after all.

Owen working for Gogol was backfiring, however. There was also whatever the hell was going on with the guardians to worry about. Michael and Birkhoff could only supply so much support from the beach house. They would investigate what was occurring, but it was up to Nikita and Owen to stop them. Easier said than done. Nikita was arrested, and Owen was grabbed by Ari. Fortunately, Alex was left at the hotel to practice her sparring; she was kept away from the danger. She wanted to be involved, help the rogues. Nikita simply nodded before running off and locking the door behind her. The young woman being there with them was already risky enough. There couldn’t be any more risks.

She was terrible at that, though, wasn’t she. The queen of reckless was off without thought once again. Michael was always trying to have her slow down and plan; his planning had gotten the two of them out of a lot of trouble. But Nikita just couldn’t. She wanted to end that crusade so badly. The instant she had a lead, she was going to rush off to take it. She had the chance of a happy ending with her fiancé. There was no way she was going to sacrifice that forever. Division was going to burn, and her team would be free.

Getting free from the handcuffs and the burning car were her first priority. Tracing down the guardian and the black box landed Nikita and Owen in a lot of danger. Nothing they couldn’t handle. Yet it felt like one more loss to add to the pile; Ari had a black box full of Division’s secrets. At least Ryan came back. He rushed to the scene and helped Nikita and Owen escape. Apparently, Michael had called him for backup. He also apparently told him about Alex, seeing as he was unfazed by her appearance at the hotel. After a rushed catch up of what was occurring, Nikita was ready to sprint off once more. A black box was their greatest advantage against Division; she had to get one. It was how she planned on bringing them home. 

Ryan wouldn’t let her run off alone, though. So Nikita dragged Alex with her. It wasn’t her smartest play. But she wanted to delay talking to her partner for a moment. They had both made mistakes back in London; it wasn’t completely his fault. Yet he didn’t have to keep them out in the cold like he had done. He dumped their team, and that hurt. Nikita could focus on other things, however. She had to look after Alex, and ensure Ryan and Owen could contact her when they found the guardian. She also had Michael and Birkhoff at the beach house waiting for her. They were something solid to hold onto. They had her back no matter what.

Even when she felt as though she was letting them down. Nikita’s rashness led to Birkhoff’s torture. She was the reason he had to face Amanda like that. And her obsession had caused hers and Michael’s engagement to last so long. He agreed that he wanted Division to be destroyed before they married. Yet she knew he was growing impatient, despite how hard he tried not to show it. She was growing impatient as well. She wanted that future promised to her. Division continued to take and take and take. Nikita had no choice but to fight back with everything she had. If that meant following Ari to Gogol territory, then so be it. All that pain had to pay off. Why experience it, if it was only going to kill her.

“I know these woods,” When the rogue and young woman stumbled into Russia, Alex muttered as if in a trance. Nikita was too busy thinking about how to steal the black box and protect Alex at the same time to pay any attention. She should’ve listened to Michael. He would’ve been the better partner, helping her scheme. Alex should’ve stayed with Birkhoff. Hell, she could’ve called Sean Pierce like she had suggested. The team would love new members. But Nikita had to have been stubborn. She wanted Alex to rage hell against Division and Oversight with her. What greater ‘fuck you’ than that, “My papa used to take me here. I think I’m home.”

Again, having Alex tag along actually wasn't that bad. Nikita stopped her, asking for clarification. They were near the Udinov estate. Gogol and their Zetrov ties must’ve taken over the abandoned place. The young woman appeared to process that shock well. Or she was simply attempting to put on a brave front to follow Nikita. The rogue gave her a smile for her efforts. They would get her revenge, have her return home. That was what the team was fighting for already. The two trekked far into the woods, following the tracker on Ari’s car. Until Alex tripped over a wire. Nikita cursed, “Gogol controlled. Fucking…”

They managed to hide just in time. However, the panic was settling in around Alex. Training and learning from the agents was one thing. Being out in the field was a hell of a lot more frightening and dangerous than she thought. Nikita did her best to calm her. They were going to be alright. Alex had extensive knowledge of the area, while Nikita knew everything about Gogol’s operations. Their combined knowledge would give them super strength. That helped to settle the both of them. What they were doing wasn’t a terrible idea. They would overcome. Especially Alex’s shock, “I thought the satellite images were a lie.”

“Come on. We can probably get in through the cellar,” Nikita snuck them into the rebuilt house. Michael had shown Alex the images; it was to help her plan her revenge. However, the young woman didn’t want to accept that Semak would replicate her childhood home. He killed her family, took over her father’s business. Wasn’t that enough. Why did he have to take everything she once had. The rogue had no soothing words for her. She was just as livid, and confused. The villains they faced just had to be insane; they just had to have been egotistical bastards. Percy was a monster through and through. Amanda was a coldhearted bitch. And Madeline was corrupt and vile. All three of them also had too much power at hand. Not for long, though, not if Nikita and her team could help it. 

They simply needed to stop being dragged under by the waves. Alex and Nikita crashed into a room to evade Gogol guards. The women were trying to search the house for any signs of Ari. Alex thought he might be with Semak in her father’s old office. Telling her that was an excellent idea, Nikita went to lead them there. They just had to take a quick detour. Neither stopped to think if the room was empty or not. But in their defense, the woman they saw brushing her hair shouldn’t have been there. Not if their memories were serving them correctly. Nikita stood by the door, gaping. Whereas Alex, exhibiting more strength than she ever could’ve imagined herself having, walked towards what should’ve been a ghost, “Mama?”


	16. Chapter 15

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since Alex’s world came crashing down around her. Two fucking weeks since she stumbled upon Nikita and her team in the alley and the truth started spilling out. Technically, her world first came crashing down around her when she was thirteen. Her father was shot and killed in front of her, while she could hear her mother’s screams through the flames. Although her father was dead, her house wasn’t burned to the ground; Semak had rebuilt it to its former glory. And although she was sold into slavery and fought for her right to live, her mother was standing right in front of her alive.

The shock of everything was starting to tear away at Alex. The attack on her family was a government sanctioned hit. Her father’s best friend and business partner was the man behind it. The woman who had saved her life repeatedly was the person to shoot her father (she understood the events that led to that, and understood Nikita wasn’t truly at fault- it was still a lot to process). Her boss and future boyfriend worked for an organization that was comfortable with murdering an entire family. And her mother wasn’t dead the entire time. How she was to deal with all that whiplash was beyond her. Even Nikita was stupefied.

“Alexandra?” At least her mother was also surprised that she was alive. It would explain why she never looked for her over the years. Alex didn’t like that that was one of the first thoughts to pop into her mind when she saw her mother. First was the shock. Then was the question of why she never fought for her daughter. She lived in their old house, not considering her old family. No, there had to have been an explanation- there always was. Her mother not knowing she was alive was one of them. Semak holding her captive must’ve been the other. That was the only thing that made sense.

“How?” Alex wasn’t certain if she was asking her mother or the rogue standing by the door behind her. Nikita shrugged, continuing to be absolutely bewildered. She started to take out her burner phone as if to text Michael. He might’ve been able to solve that mystery. However, Katya’s survival was nowhere on the black box. According to the files, she died along with everybody else. Obviously the file had been wrong about Alex. So it had to have been wrong about her mother as well.

That didn’t matter at the moment, however. Alex was wrapped into the tightest hug she had ever received in a long while. Her mother held her close to her, and she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She finally felt as though she were home. The soothing Russian her mother spoke to her solidified that. Everything melted away in that embrace. There were no shadowy organizations, conspiracies, hurt feelings, or detrimental secrets. It was simply Alex and her mother. When the two eventually separated, though, her mother innocently reminded her of all the pain she endured over the past seven years, “What happened to you?”

Alex decided not to answer. She’d tell her mother later, when they were both safe from Semak’s clutches. She needed to change her plans since her mother was in the house. She wouldn’t risk putting her in danger. Her need for revenge could wait. Hopefully, Nikita would understand that. If not, well then maybe she’d have to force her to. There was no way she could take her in a fight. But maybe if she had more drive and passion she could make her point clear. For that instant, though, she had to focus on her mother. They had to escape, “We gotta get you out of here. Semak he…”

“On his way,” Nikita interrupted. Footsteps from down the hall snapped her out of her shock. She might have been a part of Operation Pale Fire, but she knew absolutely nothing about the mission. That was going to change. First, she and Alex had to hide. Who knew what would happen if they were caught. Besides, Gogol and Zetrov still thought Alexandra was dead. That could help them out later. How much help, neither Nikita nor Alex knew. The way Katya spoke with Semak didn’t appear like a woman in distress. But that could’ve been the drugs. Alex hoped that was all it was- that her mother was still her mother. 

After Semak and his men left the room, Nikita started planning some way they could escape the room and create a new scheme. Alex, on the other hand, promised her mother she would come back for her. She wasn’t going to leave her. They were going to be a family again. It wasn’t something she had thought before, other than brief moments with Sean and the Pierces. Yet that feeling with them had been shattered by Oversight. She was going to control her future from then on. She was going to save her mother, kill Semak, and live happily ever after. No one was going to get in her way. So when she and Nikita ran down to the basement to reassess (and Nikita took out the guard), she demanded, “We’re getting my mother out.”

“I know. We’re gonna save her, kill Semak another day, and call that boy scout with a job offer,” Nikita nodded. Alex was slightly stunned by her agreement. She had been so determined to get a black box, she thought she wouldn’t change her mind. However, the rogue appeared to do so in a heartbeat. She had even found some paper to draw up a new battle plan. The mission was serious for her. The young woman almost didn’t know what to say. 

“Boy scout? You mean Sean?” She found focusing on Sean easier. The only boy scout Alex had heard Nikita talk about was the Seal. By ‘job offer’ she probably meant joining the team of rogues. She had to call him. She had ignored him long enough. It was time for her to swallow her pain and make him understand what was occurring. She hoped he didn’t already know. It’d be easier if he was clueless. Because once he knew the truth, he’d be on their side. If he did know the corruption he was working with- she didn’t even want to consider it.

“Yeah. And we don’t really need to worry ‘bout the black box just yet. Doubt Gogol can crack it,” Nikita was putting a lot of faith in Gogol’s inability. But Birkhoff was the Engineer, and he was the best hacker she knew. Ari’s men wouldn’t be able to crack the black box. They had time to create a better plan (preferably with Michael’s help) and focus on other things. Alex’s mother was far more important than some war, anyway. She was family. Nikita would always fight for family. 

While the rogue ran through possible ways to rescue Katya, Alex attempted to figure her out. She never completely understood Nikita’s motivations. Ending Division and Oversight out of revenge, and justice, and saving the world she got that. But why help her. Other than the information on Senator Piece she supplied, she was useless to the team. They wanted to help her get revenge like them, and she had an emotional and personal involvement with the cause. Yet they didn’t have to take her up; they didn’t have to listen and share. And Nikita didn’t have to give up her mission to save her mother. She might’ve wanted her to. Except, that wasn’t a driving factor- certainly not one to make her so readily agree, “Why are you doing all of this for me? We barely know each other.”

“I’m just helping you get the life you deserve,” Nikita was prepared with that line. She also wasn’t paying that much attention to Alex. Getting Katya out of the house was going to be tricky with Ari, Gogol, and the young woman’s lack of skills. The rogue had pulled off impossible before. She had no doubt they could do it. She just needed to plan spectacularly well. The two of them could take Ari’s car after disabling the other Gogol vehicles, leaving them free and clear to take off with Katya. That sounded reasonable. They simply had to get her to the car past Semak and all the guards.

“Okay. But why? You could’ve dumped me back in that alley. Why help me get revenge?” Alex wasn’t letting the topic go. Rescuing her mother from Semak wasn’t a normal mission. Not that she necessarily knew what a normal mission was. But if she was going to risk her life and her mother’s she needed to know she could trust Nikita with everything. The rogue sighed. She finished her plan of action, glancing the young woman over. Her stubbornness made her shrug. 

“Cause honestly, fuck Division,” It was a simple enough answer that could get Nikita by with anybody else. But Alex demanded more with the stern cross of her arms. She continued to see so much of herself in the young woman, it was almost terrifying. Except, it opened her up a little bit more, made her share something she had only told Michael in vague terms, “And I’m doing for you what I wish someone did for me.”

Recognizing that look in her brown eyes, things became a lot more clear to Alex. Nikita was like her. They weren’t exactly alike. But that pain, the one that appears after someone survived such harsh abuse, was present in both of them. Alex didn’t know the full extent of Nikita’s trauma, and she doubted she’d ever know. Yet they were alike. That was something to hold onto, “So you’re…”

“Not a Russian heiress, tell you that much,” Nikita deflected. She wasn’t one for pasts. She had buried it a long time ago, before Gary was killed and before Amanda started poking around in it. She barely told Birkhoff, Ryan, or Michael about it. To her, it wasn’t important. So she could make jokes. She played it off as she refocused on more important tasks. 

The strategy never worked with any of them, so of course it didn’t work with Alex. She stepped closer to the rogue, earnestness shining in her blue eyes. She understood pushing it away. However, if her therapy taught her anything, it was that talking helped. The two couldn’t delve into anything then. There was her mother to save. She could open the line of communication, though. Let her know she wasn’t alone, “Like the girls in the brothel.”

“Scummy little orphan trash,” Again, she brushed it off with words others had used to describe her. Nikita tried to get Alex to listen to her plan. Katya first, then their little bonding session. She didn’t want to make that promise; she didn’t think she could. Actions were her strongest asset. So, she’d save Alex’s mother- she’d save an innocent life like she had done seven years prior- and that would be the end of it. No talking necessary. 

“A survivor,” Alex got the last word in, however. It was to let her know of her strength. Both of them had escaped their abusers, gotten clean from their drug addiction, protected innocents, and were saving the world. They still barely knew one another. And there was a lot left for Alex to learn from Nikita about being a rogue agent. But they had one another. It was a start. 

Nikita gave Alex a grateful smile, then dove into her plan. The young woman listened with rapt attention, asking for clarification and giving her own suggestions here and there. It didn’t take long for the two of them to come up with something solid. Together, they were an amazing team. Maybe things wouldn’t be as difficult and painful moving forward. They’d save Alex’s mother, recruit Sean, and defeat the evil. It would all be okay, “Ready to save your mom?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Here we go.”


	17. Chapter 16

“She’s hurting bad, Mike,” Nikita whispered, twisting her engagement ring. Alex was curled on the couch, staring out into the ocean. Their mission in Russia was far from a success. As Nikita had taken out Gogol’s vehicles, Alex went to grab her mother. Semak and Ari were waiting for her however. Her mother had told the men about her; it was some vain attempt to save her daughter. Instead, it put her in a substantial amount of danger. Alex didn’t understand at first. However, it was soon made clear that Katya was more loyal to Semak and his lies than to her; she couldn’t have him die, even if that was what her daughter wanted most. Nikita saved her again, yet the young woman had been injured. The rogue had to rescue Katya on her own. That was when it somehow got worse.

“What about you, Nik?” Michael brought his fiancée into his arms. She had been overly factual when she had told him what had happened. That was how he knew something was wrong. She was trying to keep her distance from Russia. Though, some of it could’ve been her need to help Alex. Nikita wouldn’t let it drag her down; she’d remain strong for the young woman and give her the support she needed. Her fiancé could see right through her, though. His conversation with Owen about the destroyed black boxes and scattered Guardians helped, “Owen told me what you told him.”

“I… it… it’s so much, and I’m so tired,” Nikita collapsed into the solid wall that was Michael’s chest. He wrapped her in a secure hug, kissing the top of her head. She settled into him, finally able to breathe. She mumbled her earlier rant about being tired and ready to go home, as he held her and whispered soothing words. She attempted to force herself to look at the positives. All the black boxes save one were destroyed. Although it was in the hands of Gogol, the Guardians were scattered and they could finally kill Percy. Division could end soon. It would all be over. Sure, they had to figure out Semak, and Amanda, and Ari, and Oversight. But with the information they had then and the team they had built around them, they could do it. They could go home. 

“We’ll get through it. We always do. You and me together forever. That’ll never change,” Michael squeezed Nikita extra hard, causing her to chuckle. After a long moment, the couple pulled away slightly to gaze at one another. Green and brown eyes stared adoringly in their own bubble of peace. Eventually, the world called to them and they had to break apart. Yet they’d return to one another soon. They’d always circle back to each other’s arms. 

While Michael went to work with Birkhoff and a returning Ryan about ways to proceed in their ever changing war, Nikita moved towards Alex. They had been giving her space since Russia. No one really knew what to say. She didn’t appear to know what to say either. She kept her blue eyes trained on the sea, not reacting to the rogue’s close presence. It wasn’t until a strong wave broke against the beach that she muttered, “She didn’t want me.”

“I think she’s just confused. I’m sure reuniting with the daughter you thought was dead is a lot to handle,” Immediately, Nikita reassured. She wouldn’t believe that was what happened with Katya; she loved her daughter. She was just confused. She was being pumped full of pills and living with a liar and manipulator. She didn’t abandon Alex; things were more complicated than that. Nikita really wanted to believe that. 

So did Alex. Yet after Nikita rushed back to the house and tried to rescue her mother, all her hope was lost. The rogue attempted to have Katya trust her by calling Alex. She slapped the phone out of her hand, however. She wasn’t going to leave Semak, she loved him- always had. Once again, her daughter wasn’t as important as that deplorable man. Even when Nikita reasoned with her, her choice was set. Alex couldn’t bear to hear any more, “I heard what she said. I heard what you said.”

Nikita could only nod. She wasn’t going to argue with Alex. The situation was tough to swallow. She’d let her settle and process. Besides, she had done great in the field regardless of all that shit. The young woman helped the rogue fight off Gogol agents and escape; she was starting to become a great partner. Of course, she needed more training. And the two needed to sit down and talk. There had to be absolute trust in the field. If they were going to be teammates, they had to know one another. They also had to know that they would be there for one another, “I was raised in foster care. I still don’t know if my birth parents are dead, or if they just gave me up.”

“How’d you deal with it?” Alex had to know. She had to get past that pain and heartache. There were other things she had to focus on. She had to call Sean. She had to kill Semak. And she had to help Nikita burn down the organizations that allowed all of those things to happen. It was the only way to make everything right. However, she couldn’t do any of that if she was suffering; she had to push it down and soldier on, like all the others seemed to do.

“I didn’t. I wanted to forget all of that, and all of what my foster father did to me. So I turned to drugs,” Nikita admitted. She knew it wasn’t the answer the young woman wanted, but it was the truth. There weren't simple solutions to their problems. It was a constant battle, that sometimes took more than it gave. They had survived that much, though. They could keep pushing forward. 

“The brothel got me hooked. But when I escaped I didn’t want to stop. It was easier to forget,” Speaking barely above a whisper, Alex shared. Forgetting was so much easier than dealing. Except, the way she had done so in the past was terrible. She needed to heal healthily. It was why she had gone to therapy after all. Although she couldn’t go to a therapist about Oversight and Semak, she had people around her that understood. No one would have to go through all of the hardships alone. 

“It hurt,” Nikita was talking about all of it- the abuse, the drugs, their war. Alex just nodded. The women sat in silence for a moment, simply letting it sink in. They really had to focus on the positives. They were alive and clean. They had friends that cared for them. They were taking control of their future, ensuring they achieved the happily ever after that had been denied for so long. At some point, Alex took hold of Nikita’s hand to ground herself. The rogue let out a breath and squeezed, “There was this woman at the halfway house I ended up at. She helped me get clean. And when things got bad, she’d remind me that I was in a safe place. You’re in a safe place now too.”

“I heard talking helps,” It was the best suggestion she had. The team had other things to focus on. Yet getting those feelings off her chest might’ve made Alex feel better. Nikita glanced back at Birkhoff and Michael. The men were diligently working. But when they noticed her staring, they glanced up and smiled. She smiled back. 

“We have time,” She turned back towards the young woman. Alex and Nikita could continue their conversation until they were needed. Maybe the others could eventually join them. The young woman had to know every one of them had her back. They were all going to get to know one another and talk. God knew they desperately needed that. It’d give them a chance to sit down and think, just stop moving for one damn minute.

Birkhoff and Michael did join Alex and Nikita. The team talked and listened, supporting each other whenever they could. A couple hours later, Ryan returned. He awkwardly entered the beach house, unsure of how to proceed. The others felt the same. Alex decided to excuse herself. They could work on whatever had happened there without her; it’d probably be easier if she wasn’t in the room, considering she had no idea what was going on. When they were ready, she’d come back. Besides, she was finally calm enough to call Sean. She could walk along the beach and inform him of everything. Her heart couldn’t help but skip excitedly once he answered, “Hey, Sean. Can we talk?”

“I’m kinda busy right now. But later tonight, alright? We’ll make a date out of it,” Sean answered. His voice sounded hushed and strained, yet the sound of it eased Alex. She couldn’t believe she had missed him that much. She should’ve called him sooner. She didn’t think it would’ve changed anything with her mother. But she would’ve been somewhat calmer.

“Pizza and ice cream?” There was a teasing tone to her voice she had forgotten could be there. Alex walked around in circles in the sand, twisting her hair and smiling. She really hoped everything would work out. The peace she felt from talking with Nikita and the team, and how happy she felt with Sean couldn’t have been for nothing. It wasn’t going to be painful forever. There had to have been a light at the end of the tunnel. She believed it.

“The works,” Ending the call, Sean promised. Alex beamed, and made her way back to the beach house. She was lost in happy thoughts for a second, allowing herself to be joyous. However, a flash of light caught her attention. It came from somewhere low in the sand, right where the waves crashed against the shore. Slowly, she approached the source of light. She wasn’t sure what she was going to find, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to find anything. When she spotted the figure of a man holding a gun, though, she knew she had to force those apprehensions behind her. It was time to put what she learned into action. After Russia, tackling a lone gunman should’ve been easy.

Gathering her courage, Alex launched herself at the figure. He got off a shot, but it didn’t do anything. He rolled in the sand with the young woman, attempting to fight his surprise attacker. Alex managed to get a few punches in, before realization set in. Both she and the figure stopped struggling to gape at one another. She had tackled Sean Pierce. Sean Pierce was at the safehouse with a gun trained on her new team. The two laid in the sand, staring at one another. Neither could move- neither could breathe. What the hell was going on.

Nikita, Michael, and Ryan didn’t help matters when they rushed up to the pair. They trained weapons on Sean, pulling Alex off of him. She didn’t fight them. She wanted to get answers to how he was there as much as they did. The rogues opted for taunting their captive first, then they’d question the Seal. At least Nikita did, before she knocked Sean unconscious, “What’s up boy scout? Glad you could join us.”


	18. Chapter 17

After the team dragged Sean Pierce inside, they stripped him down and duct taped him to a chair. Birkhoff complained about replacing the Kevlar blinds the Seal’s bullet had struck; but otherwise, they weren’t fazed by their intruder. They proceeded with the same determination as ever. Michael and Nikita prepared themselves for an interview, while Ryan went to check the safehouse’s perimeter. Alex did seem shocked and confused by Sean, yet she was doing her best to lock it away. Her team needed her stoic. To get information from their intruder, she had to remain detached. 

After all, getting answers was more important than her feelings- especially when a deep blush crept along her cheeks at seeing her friend in his underwear. Nikita noticed the expression, but decided to ignore it. She’d tease her about it later. In the meantime, the waking Seal captured all of her attention, “You look thirsty, Soldier. Would you like some water?”

The rogues were met with silence. Sean simply stared at the team, attempting to give nothing away. Nikita and Michael had suspected as much. The man was a Navy Seal. He was trained to withstand the worst kinds of torture. Although they weren’t going to torture him, he was going to remain immovable. He wasn’t going to give his enemies anything. Moving to sit next to Nikita on the coffee table across from Sean, Michael sighed. It was going to be a long night. The best they could do was establish an open dialogue, “This isn’t an interrogation. We just wanna talk.”

“Please, Sean,” Alex added. She desperately wanted to know what was happening. She wanted to know how she was going to kill Semak. She wanted to know how she was going to take down corrupt organizations. She wanted to know how she was going to save her mother. She wanted to know how she was going to get past the pain in her heart. And she wanted to know what Sean was doing attacking her team. Out of all of those, getting Sean to talk was the easiest. The two friends had gotten through difficult situations together before; they could do so again. 

“How are you here?” Sean asked instead. His hazel eyes kept landing on Alex. He attempted to focus on the others, but with her in the room it was almost impossible. Birkhoff typing on his computers to ensure their security, Michael’s open approach, and Nikita’s fierce determination should’ve been great distractions. However, none of them outweighed Alex’s presence. She shouldn’t have been there. She was supposed to have been safe from that world. How could she have gotten dragged in.

“Could ask you the same,” Nikita gained the Seal’s attention. She needed him to focus. She was glad Alex was in the room; it made Sean uncomfortable enough that he didn’t feel like he was in control. But she couldn’t have him completely enthralled by her. The two would have their moment later. What his plans were concerning his ambush on the beach house with the rifle was vital. If there were Division agents nearby, they needed to know. And if there was some device he had used to track them, they needed to get rid of it.

Sean’s eyes betrayed him. He glanced between Nikita, Alex, and Birkhoff’s injured hand. Michael caught onto the shifting attention first. He noticed the panic in his gaze, the need to protect someone he cared about. The Seal wanted Alex safe and sound, and he believed she couldn’t be that while she was with them. The analyst wanted to argue with him about it. Alex was much safer with them, than running around unaware of the people that still wanted her dead. Knowledge was power. It was what gave them the drive to end that war. Instead, Michael turned to look at Birkhoff. As he did, Nikita caught onto the same train of thought. 

The Seal had been the one to bring the nerd back to the rogue after Division had tortured him. He must’ve placed a tracker on him, one that hadn’t been picked up by the scanner. Quickly, Birkhoff understood why everyone was looking at him and he patted himself down for some kind of device. He noticed it on the splint holding his healing hand together. Because he never looked for it, he never saw the miniscule thing. Once he did, he was surprised, “You bugged my splint?”

“Smart. But where’s your backup? They should’ve swarmed us by now. Or at least killed Ryan,” When Ryan entered the safehouse shaking his head (there was nothing amiss around the perimeter), Nikita mused. Sean didn’t seem to be operating off of normal Seal protocol. He wasn’t even operating off of Division protocol. That mission was different. It appeared almost reckless, “You’re acting alone.”

“A Seal on his own? This is personal,” Sitting forward, Michael studied Sean over. The Seal didn’t appreciate that he was read so clearly. He also didn’t appreciate the analyst’s intense gaze. He avoided his own; his focus landing on Michael’s prosthetic. The files Sean had scoured about Nikita’s team of course mentioned the Naval intelligence officer turned CIA analyst. He knew about the family and limb he had lost. Yet nothing prepared him for seeing the actual evidence of the cost of their war. 

It wasn’t as though the Seal hadn’t seen death before; that was a given as a soldier. He had also seen amputations. Yet he knew Michael’s was different. Not only was it attached to the murder of his family, but it was the fault of Division. A secret unit of the government, the one he swore to serve, did that to him. At first, those facts didn’t faze Sean. He found some way to justify them. However, the rogues kept surprising him. Alex was a part of them, after all. And, along with Michael, Nikita was able to keep understanding him as though he was one of them, “You wanna kill me to save Mommy? Like how you shot Gaines?”

“We don’t want to hurt you, just talk. You can help us save people,” Alex appealed to Sean once more. She knew he’d come around and talk to them. He just needed the right motivation. Michael and Nikita intimidating him might’ve thrown him off guard. But he needed someone to help him see the truth. She could be that person. God knew he had helped her so many times before. It was her turn then.

“Us? We? What the hell are you doing, Alex? How are you here? Do you know how much danger you’re in?” Yet Sean wasn’t having it. Seeing Alex among his enemies was giving him whiplash. She seemed comfortable with them too. She shared knowing glances with Nikita. She backed Michael up in his statements. And she checked in on Ryan and Birkhoff’s security strengthening progress. She was ingrained in their team. She had fought with them. That didn’t make any sense to him. It shouldn’t have been possible. 

Except it was. And when Alex heard Sean’s anxiousness about her being in danger, she stiffened. It was becoming obvious that her friend didn’t have any information. He was following Oversight orders blindly, not knowing the full truth. She had thought she would’ve been elated upon discovering that. Once he knew everything, he’d join them; it was that simple. But after Russia, her emotions were fried. She was tired of people she trusted and loved betraying her. Sean had to know everything about the vile organization he worked for. He had to know their actions were what put her in danger in the first place, “As much danger as when Division and Oversight killed my family.”

“Your… what?” The duct tape stopped Sean from shooting upright. He hadn’t expected that. Alex wasn’t going to explain further, however. She was afraid her emotions would take over and she would break down right there. Fortunately, Nikita caught her expression. She gained the Seal’s attention once more, asking how much he knew about Oversight and Division. All he could do was shake his head.

“You really are kept in the dark, huh?” Nikita wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. It was bad for intel sake; they wouldn’t be able to get much out of him. On the flip side, he hadn’t been brainwashed and manipulated by his commanders. He’d have a clear head as they explained everything. Nikita might just be able to gain another team member, “Right. I mean we’re the good guys trying to end corruption and protect the innocents. And you’re working for the people destroying the world for their own means.”

“Best way to clear all this up is by talking,” With a gentler approach, Michael offered. Sean was hesitant to agree so readily. He was aware there were things held from him, but he never believed it could be that much. The Seal looked to Alex once more. She never talked about her past, and he never asked her about it. But with recent revelations, he finally understood why that was. She was hurting. He thought everything was too much for him, but it was far worse for her. 

“I’m willing. Are you?” Alex would talk about it, however. She extended the invitation to Sean, stepping closer to him. It was time for answers. No one was going to be held in the dark any longer. They were going to communicate and trust one another. They all wanted an end to the war, and that was their only way to do so. Eventually, the Seal nodded in agreement. Nikita smiled warmly, letting him relax for the first time since Alex had tackled him on the beach.

“Good. Now. You look thirsty, Soldier. Would you like some water?”


	19. Chapter 18

“So. Do you wanna call your mom, or should I?” Nikita asked once she had the Seal’s limited information about Oversight. Sean just stared at her and sighed. His assignment for that group had always felt off. He had been called in while on leave with the Navy. It was a special request of his mother’s. And the few scraps of information he did receive was highly confidential. Red flags should’ve been raised when his mother told him about her involvement with Division. He should’ve said ‘no’ and gotten as far from that war as possible. Yet his sense of duty to his family was too strong. He just had to be the perfect son.

He was beating himself up over it then. Sean knew better than to participate in the things he had. He knew the stress was clawing at him and he should’ve let his mother pay for her mistakes. As much as he felt like he needed to protect her, doing the right thing was far more important. He didn’t want to dwell too much over the fact that his mother was on the wrong side of things. He simply wanted to help save the world. Isn’t that why he became a Navy Seal in the first place. And isn’t that why he saved Alex that day in the crackhouse.

Alex. Sean still didn’t understand how she was there with Nikita and her team. They hadn’t had a moment to talk. Information sharing took precedent. But the two would have their moment to clear any confusion; they had to. He needed to know what she meant about Division killing her family. Although he believed it, he wanted to know the rest of the story. He needed to know her story. When she didn’t talk about her past before, he respectfully gave her time and space. But it seemed a hell of a lot more detrimental at the moment. It might’ve explained how she joined the rogues- why exactly she was so willing to put her life in danger.

Letting out another sigh, Sean nodded for Nikita to call his mother. Her team had some kind of idea about how to take out Division and Oversight, and they needed him to help. He wasn’t going to fight the rogues any longer. What was the point when they all wanted the same thing; the war to end, and the innocents saved. Division and Oversight weren’t in the business of caring about others. People were simply a means to an end. Yet that team cared for all. He could tell by the way they interacted with one another, and the lengths they went to to rescue their own. Even if he hadn’t noticed that, Alex was with them. She had the biggest heart out of everyone he knew. Why would she work with a team that didn’t have the same level of compassion. 

Things took a nosedive not even halfway through the phone call, however. Sean’s mother was in danger. What sounded like two men had crashed an Oversight meeting, and were holding the remaining members at gunpoint. According to Ryan, the men were former Guardians. They had somehow found their way to the meeting site and wanted to ransom Oversight lives for Percy. Sean felt as though his nerves were shot. That shouldn’t have happened. Things were under control in regards to Percy; it shouldn’t have escalated like that. Apparently there were things occurring in Division that escaped all of their notice. Nikita voiced as such after the Guardians listed their conditions for their leader’s release, “What’s Clean Sweep?”

“It’s a contingency plan. It can wipe out the entirety of Division,” Ryan answered hollowly. All eyes turned to him, as he explained the gas inside Division that had the ability to kill every single person inside of it. Of course someone like Percy would initiate such a plan. Never one to give up power, he was probably only going to destroy the place because he wasn’t running it; if he couldn’t have it, no one could. The team was going to put everything they had into stopping him.

Which confused Sean. Hadn’t he been fighting against them to stop them from tearing Division to the ground. Why would they want to save them all of a sudden. He looked to Alex for any kind of explanation, but her attention was focused on Nikita. The rogues were contemplating just what their next step should’ve been. They kept the phone connected, as did his mother. Each hoped the scraps of conversations that were overheard could give the team viable intel. No one minded the Seal or his confusion. He nearly had to shout to be heard, “I thought you wanted to destroy that place?”

“The leaders, not the footsoldiers. They’re abused by the same system we were,” Nikita was stern as she clarified. Her team was in the same position as her; they were going to save the day as they always did. It took Sean a moment more to agree with them. He knew Division agents were forced to follow their orders. It was either that or death. They couldn’t be blamed for the evils of that organization, only those who pulled the strings. Even though the rogues had a chance to take everyone out in one easy strike, they weren’t going to risk innocents to do so. The Seal was becoming more comfortable about trusting them.

“What about my mother?” Sean did have one question about their planning, however. He’d save the innocents and burn the corrupt leaders no problem. But he couldn’t let his mother die. She still had to pay for the things she had done, but that didn’t mean she had to lose her life in order for that to happen. He wouldn’t let that be the outcome. He wouldn’t let his sister lose their mother and not know why. He was aware of all the great feats the rogue team had done. They had the ability to save everyone. He just knew it. 

Although Ryan and Nikita shared a silent glance, Michael and Alex nodded. Birkhoff was too busy scouring his computer for any intel on Clean Sweep, or else he would’ve added his own opinion on the matter. It was going to be a tough mission to coordinate. The only way to pull everything off would be to split the team. But Michael saw a way around their problems. He had witnessed Nikita do the impossible before. With all of their combined skills, they could do it all again, “We’ll save her too. How else can Oversight pay for what they’ve done?”

“The only way to stop Clean Sweep is inside Division,” Throwing another wrench in the operation, Birkhoff informed the others. Nikita just ruffled her hair and sighed. She released her captive from his duct tape bonds, pacing back and forth across the room. Not only was Sean surprised he had been allowed to listen to their plans, he was shocked he was let go. The situation was weighing down on the rogues. They didn’t need to be worried about him as well. 

“Split the team, raid the place, and not get caught?” Especially, as Ryan stated, they had to find some way to invade Division. Nikita began to mumble a possible route- something about silos and sub-basements. But Michael put an abrupt stop to it; she was public enemy number one down there, she couldn’t go. She argued that no one else could either. Putting herself at risk was their best bet.

Until Alex interrupted their argument. She had been staying out of the planning. There wasn’t much she could’ve added that the agents and hacker hadn’t already said. At that moment, however, she had an idea that couldn’t be kept to herself. She could ensure no one got hurt, and they’d all make it out alive. She could make certain no one else had to die, “I can go. No one knows me. I’ll use my job as Senator Pierce’s assistant as a cover.”

“I still have my way in. Alex doesn’t need to risk herself,” Sean was quick to shut that thought down. Alex was already in enough danger by joining the ragtag band of rebels; she didn’t need to take anymore unnecessary risks. Except, the Seal had no idea what the young woman was capable of. He hadn’t seen her in action, save the incident on the beach. Nikita was with her during the whole Russia shitshow. She could handle anything thrown at her.

“Why don’t you both go? Having a partner is better than going solo,” Nodding, Nikita was sure the two of them together would be phenomenal. Michael agreed. He split the teams into him, Nikita, and Ryan saving Oversight, Alex and Sean dismantling Clean Sweep, and Birkhoff overseeing from the safehouse. Everyone but the Seal and the former Division handler were comfortable with the decision. Whereas Alex was able to pull Sean aside and talk to him, Ryan stared incredulously at Nikita. She could only shrug.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ryan had heard insane ideas from his partner before. But involving a Seal that had, until very recently, been working for their enemy and a civilian was horrible. It was going to backfire so terribly, they wouldn’t be able to recover. Alex and Russia had been an exception. And since she was emotionally compromised with all the shit that had happened with her mother, things were only going to be worse. 

At least Nikita agreed that her plan was terrible. However, she was going to stick by it. She had faith in Alex. The young woman managed to escape human trafficking, got herself clean, rolled with the punches that were her family secrets, and willingly joined their team. She was remarkable, and reminded Nikita a lot of herself. They could count on Alex. Michael supported his fiancée, trying to appease Ryan, “It’s the best we’ve got.”

“We deal with you all the time. Sean will be fine. And Alex’s nerves can help her. She’d be more vigilant, and she won’t tip her hand to Amanda,” After rolling her eyes at her fiancé’s comment (and shutting up her partner’s taunt that she just had to be a hero) Nikita shared some of her thoughts. The rogues had a Navy Seal willing to assist them. They turned someone working for Oversight, bolstering their efforts. Michael, once again, supported her by reminding Ryan of the fact. Sure he had his reservations- they all did. But it wasn’t their team they needed to worry about. They were going to be awesome.

Ryan could only sigh. Nikita and Michael were excellent at arguing their insanity. No wonder they were so great together. All the agent could ever do was go along and hope it didn’t bite them in the ass. Birkhoff never helped as he quipped from behind his computers. Yet, it had all worked out before. They could keep riding that wave of success, despite not being completely okay with the mission plans, “This is such a bad plan.”

“At least we know all the players,” Nikita sounded more hopeful than she really was. Yet she swallowed down her anxieties and pushed forward. She and her team could dismantle Clean Sweep and save Oversight from the Guardians. They might also be able to finally kill Percy. There were a lot of positives to focus on. She wouldn’t let everything drag her under again. A future full of peace and happiness was awaiting all of them. They had to keep fighting.


	20. Chapter 19

“Tell me this isn’t going to go to shit,” Nikita’s whispered breath misted in the air. She, Michael, and Ryan were staking out the Gates House, trying to determine the best point of entry. They were also waiting for confirmation that Sean, Alex, and Birkhoff took Clean Sweep offline. The three agents couldn’t rush into the house with the threat on Division still looming; they had to play it safe. Nikita was worried they wouldn’t have that luxury, however. There were so many unknown variables. Two, specifically, were concerning her the most. Sean didn’t have her complete trust. And the thought of Alex’s lack of skills putting her in Amanda’s line of fire was terrifying.

“This isn’t going to go to shit,” Smirking, Michael attempted to settle Nikita’s nerves. He had the same concerns. Although he believed Sean would do anything to keep Alex safe (he had noticed the charged glances they shared), he didn’t completely trust him. Sure, he’d save his mother. But what would stop him from turning on the rogues when it was all over. Alex could convince him otherwise; Michael had a surprising amount of trust in her. She was just so inexperienced. He didn’t even want to think about what could happen to her. Both he and Nikita needed to relax. Stressing over things they couldn’t control would destroy them. The best way to survive was to look to their bright future, “We’re saving innocent lives. And we can get a pardon out of this.”

That was one of Michael’s goals in rescuing Oversight from the Guardians. He hoped the team could finally take down Division, and be granted immunity for all they had done. Nikita was with him on the Division part. They would destroy that fucking black ops group if it was the last thing they did. However, she believed the pardons were a fantasy. It was like promising they would gain everything they had ever lost to that war- to that hellhole. It wasn’t going to happen. Yet, she’d support her fiancé’s dream. After all, he always supported her crazy ideas, “Get married. White picket fence. And a dog.”

“And super annoying neighbors,” Michael finished their little saying. It was something they had created one night when they couldn’t sleep. The nightmares had become too much, and they were left holding each other for comfort. A promise of what their future could bring stumbled past their lips as a result. They would achieve that happily ever after they were fighting so hard for. They could finally have peace and normalcy, live the perfect dream. The thought saw them through dark, despairing moments. It was a beam of hope that had the power to expel anxious demons. 

Taking a steadying breath, Michael and Nikita shared a small smile and moved to join Ryan on the other side of the Gates House. They had managed to isolate the area to just them outside, and only the Guardians and Oversight members inside. All seemed quiet for the moment. Senator Pierce had left her phone line open, allowing them to hear everything that was occurring. It still wasn’t enough for the three agents to rush in, however. They had to sit and wait, and control the area as best as they could. The time was at least allowing them to formulate a solid plan of attack. The three were certain that once Clean Sweep was taken out of the equation, they could save the day with limited damage.

That was, until an SUV pulled up to the scene. They were aware that the Guardians had secured the release of Percy as part of their demands. How they knew how and when to enact an escape plan for their leader, however, was a mystery. Michael was convinced that he had managed to send out some sort of communication; it didn’t have to be an exact exchange, it could’ve been a contingency message that was sent out. Nikita didn’t think that was too far fetched. He had that damn thing around his heart that stopped them from killing him, or else the black boxes would’ve been revealed to the world. Birkhoff agreed that any electronic ping could’ve set off the Guardians. They’d probably just have to drill Sean more about the events that had happened in Division while they were gone.

The Seal had been too preoccupied with Alex and protecting his mother to have shared much. No one could really blame him for that, however. Alex joining their team was a complicated mess. Everything was simply happening too fast to really let it settle in. Hopefully, after they saved Oversight, it would all fall into place. Michael was already on that train of thought. Nikita and Ryan had to move past their pessimism when it came to Division; it couldn’t have that much power over them. Yet as Percy climbed out of the SUV, covered in specks of blood and sans the agents that were supposed to be guarding him, they knew their mission was far from simple. It was a long way until the end. 

Sean was trying his best to adjust. He didn’t like taking Alex down to Division with him. It was dangerous, and reckless, and it had the potential of failing so drastically no one would be able to recover. He couldn’t stand having her life be at such a risk. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t nearly died before, though. Her story, although she told it to him as they traveled to the underground hellhole, wasn’t settling in his mind. He couldn’t process it. Nikita had saved her from an Oversight sanctioned Division hit against her family. She was trafficked to the states before she escaped and he eventually found her on the streets. He thought he knew the rest of the story from there. But he had no idea.

Alex was remarkable. She ran into Nikita and Birkhoff, and instead of hiding, she faced them head on. That turned out to become the greatest thing she had ever done. She finally learned the truth about her family, about why they died, and who did it. Well, why her father had died. Apparently, the man who wanted the Udinov’s destroyed ant Zetrov all to himself, saved her mother. Alex had tried to rescue her with Nikita’s help. But then Gogol and Semak knew she was alive and had to hunt her down, again. She was the one to tell him not to dwell on that. They had to stop the threat on even more innocents. And afterwards, they would destroy all the evil in the world. It was the right thing to do.

He had always known how strong Alex was. But she had become God-like from the tale she told him. Sean thought he’d surely crumble if he had to experience what she had. She had only come out alive and full of heart for others, however. Awesome didn’t even begin to cover it. Horrifying also didn’t begin to cover what Oversight, Division, and Gogol were all capable of. It was sickening and wrong, and he was even more pissed at himself for blindly following orders. Then was the perfect time to atone for those sins. If only he wasn’t so anxious as he brought Alex to Amanda’s office. Their idea had a slim chance of actually working. He didn’t want to consider all of the consequences, “Tell me this is a good idea.”

“This is a great idea,” Alex bit back her fear with a fake smirk. Nikita and Michael both told her that her anxiety could serve her on the mission. She could be more vigilant; it would also serve her cover of being an innocent dragged into something way over her head. Except, was that really a cover. She constantly felt as though that crusade was too much for her to handle. She kept pushing forward, hoping to find some footing. However, there never seemed to be a break. Her new team tried to encourage her with advice and training and comforting words. It just felt like she was being dragged underwater. 

Having Sean by her side helped keep her afloat. Alex couldn’t stop herself from wondering what was going to happen once they stopped Clean Sweep, however. Would he stick by her side, or would he disappear on her just like everyone else she knew and loved. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of loving her best friend. The strong feeling came so suddenly and overwhelmingly, she couldn’t push it aside. Yet she had to in order to survive the mission. Sean quickly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before leading her to Amanda’s office. The small gesture got her to focus and breathe. They could do it.

“This is Senator Pierce’s assistant, Alex Jones. She was asked to tag along with me to see what we could do here,” Sean tried not to let Amanda hear the uncertain waver in his voice. Alex was holding herself so well, he could copy that strength. He certainly needed her at the moment. Especially as Amanda regarded the two cautiously. Of course she knew of the situation at hand. She probably also knew the lengths Oversight would go to save themselves and their assets. 

“I see Oversight is just trusting everyone now,” However, Amanda had her reservations. Alex was unknown to her, and her appearance was definitely at a terrible time. The young woman did everything she could to not be discovered by that piercing gaze. Nikita’s, Michael’s, Ryan’s, and even Birkhoff’s advice was racing through her mind. It felt like a miracle when they got away with it. Amanda could only shrug and mutter what could easily be described as a curse, “The influence of Nikita.”

Whereas Amanda told Sean to check with the bombsquad on diffusing a nasty device, she thought Alex would be better suited for a mole hunt. Someone had to have been helping Percy, and since she was the unassuming new visitor she could move around more freely. Sean didn’t like the idea of separating. Alex didn’t either, but it was their best chance of sticking to their cover. Besides, the two of them could sneak around Division easier if they split up. If they really wanted to save everyone, they had to be willing to suffer the difficult decisions.

Walking around Division filled Alex with dread. She felt as though, in another life, she could’ve been those hollowed out agents she passed. They were so young, and so abused; they basically were her. Amanda was right about them not paying attention to her, yet the few glances spared her way were unsettling. For a brief second, she thought she was back in the brothel. People were used against their will, the threat of death weighing heavily over them. She took in a sharp breath to soothe herself. She had to just put one foot in front of the other. Nikita and Birkhoff had given her directions and instructions to follow. Thinking over those could get her to focus. She had a task at hand. Get that done, and she could leave that hellhole. She could control that much. 

God was Division creepy, though. There was a hum that burned into Alex’s mind, and forced her to be on high alert. She thought every agents’ eyes were on her, but it couldn’t have been more than three. One was a computer tech she swore had to have been the one Birkhoff ranted a little too much about. The others belonged to a young man with bushy hair, and an even younger woman with a judgmental glare. She had to get away from them. She had to stay on mission. Fortunately, she was soon rushing down the hallway that would lead her to that grate Nikita informed her of. From there, she could climb in and get to the control panel allowing Birkhoff to work his magic. They were almost there.

Except for Sean’s shouts over the coms. He had found Percy’s mole; it was Roan. He was saying that mostly for Nikita’s, Michael’s and Ryan’s benefit. The three agents needed to know exactly what they were up against. But it also caused Alex to sprint to her destination. She prayed to whoever was listening that Sean would be alright. She had no doubt he would, but being in that hellhole was almost like experiencing a horror movie. One terrible thing happened after the next. No amount of calming breaths could ease their racing hearts.

“I got it! I got it,” Soon, Alex shouted. She plugged in Birkhoff’s magic phone, letting him get to work on ending Clean Sweep. Sean quickly escaped from Roan shortly after. If Division was the horror movie, then they were definitely the survivors that fought back with everything they had. The ragtag team didn’t really need a metaphor to see as much. Over the coms they congratulated the success and focused on their next action- escaping and living for another day.

“That’s great kid. Don’t get cocky,” Nikita really said it the best as she fired off a few rounds at Gogol agents. They had arrived shortly after Percy ordered the Guardians to kill all of Oversight but Senator Pierce. He wanted to get under their skin, and it worked. But Ari’s determination in tracking the Guardian they ran into in France ruined his moment. The Gates House had become a battle zone, with the devil himself caught in the crosshairs. There were no black boxes he could hide behind then. He had to suffer the consequences of his own shortsightedness.

Everything was too chaotic to really know what was happening, however. Michael and Ryan got separated from Nikita. They were attempting to fight Gogol and Guardians, while also trying to save Senator Pierce. It was a mess. Nikita eventually made it into the house to free the corrupt woman. Clean Sweep was neutralized, there was no more threat on the innocents. Except for Percy, Amanda, Ari, and Madeline of course. Percy had escaped with the Guardians utilizing Roan’s help. Amanda was stuck in Division. Ari was in Russia. But Madeline was right in front of the rogue. She could end it all then, destroy the evil. Alex came to mind, however, halting her actions. The young woman despised Oversight as well, but Senator Peirce was her best friend’s (potential boyfriend really) mother. The rogue couldn’t sever that connection.

“Nice to finally meet you. ’m Nikita. Your son, Sean, sent me,” Instead of following her instincts, she saved the senator as promised. Michael and Ryan were able to take out the rest of Gogol and join Nikita. They reported their success to the team, taking a look at the damage around them. The mess hadn’t gotten any better, but it was something Madeline would have to clean. She agreed as a thank you for all they had done.

That wasn’t enough, however. That wasn’t nearly enough. They team deserved so much for what they had done. They were the ones fighting and saving everyone. It wasn’t just about that moment but all those moments. Ryan sternly voiced as much. No more running around hoping for a future. They were going to have one, “Now we get what we deserve.”


	21. Chapter 20

Alex knew she had done a good thing- a great thing. She had saved lives and helped the team achieve success. But she felt as though something was wrong. Maybe it was just her anxiety. Gogol and Semak were hunting her down to kill her; they couldn’t let the heir to Zetrov live and ruin their plans. Instead of running to safety, however, she was facing the threat head on. She barely had any secret agent skills, and she continued to feel beyond overwhelmed. But she was fighting. She trained and learned on her way. She did everything she could to improve herself, and to not drag the team down. They were all great support, especially when she thought she wasn’t good enough. Yet her anxiety was nearly crippling. It all just seemed wrong.

After returning from Division, the back of Alex’s mind screamed that there were eyes watching her every move. Not the protective eyes of her team, it was something more menacing. It could’ve just been her strained emotions messing with her. Studying the Division agents in that hellhole, she could so easily picture herself among them. If Sean hadn’t found her, there was a good chance she could’ve been another abused recruit. It was unnerving. She had been so lucky to survive, so lucky to be fighting for others and saving the day. Maybe guilt combined with her stress to make her paranoid. She was strongly reacting to nothing. The team had done a good thing. She had done a great thing.

Senator Pierce made a deal with the rogues. They were going to continue destroying Division with her support. And once everything was said and done, they’d receive pardons for their actions. However, Nikita didn’t include Alex on her list of teammates. Sean had been accepted as a rogue. And Owen was offered the deal even though he hadn’t been at the Clean Sweep attack. Yet she didn’t mention Alex to the senator. In fact, Nikita told the young woman to never mention what she was doing. She’d go back to work as an assistant, she’d return to her apartment, and she’d continue utilizing the fake ID she had bought after escaping the brothel. Nothing about Alex’s life could change. At least on the outside. She could help the team, train, and get her revenge. But she had to do all of those things in secret.

It took her a moment, yet Alex understood why that had to be. The name ‘Alexandra Udinov’ was still dangerous. There were enemies at every turn. If she wanted to save her mom and kill Semak, she had to stay under the radar. She had to be smart. It didn’t sit right with her that she had to pretend everything was normal, however. She should’ve been as heavily involved with the crusade as the rogues; she should’ve been constantly assisting her team. Division took everything from her as well. Her heart and soul were beyond determined to burn that hellhole. Except, Alex was different from the others. She had never been an agent. She was just a girl that was supposed to be dead, still hunted by the man who murdered her father.

Talking to Sean relieved some of her anxiety. They finally had the chance to discuss everything that had been occurring. He told her about his mother approaching him about a special assignment while he was on leave from the Navy. His only mission was to supervise Division and take care of the rogue elements. After seeing the lengths Nikita went to in order to save Birkhoff, however, his views began to change. But it was Alex who convinced him to completely agree with the rogues and help them. She helped him realize who the true heroes and villains were. She helped to guide his moral compass.

If there weren’t still so many things to work out between them, Alex would’ve kissed Sean for that comment. He was always so sweet and kind to her. She honestly didn’t know what she would do without him. But before they could ever go on that date, he had to know everything about her. Michael advised her to be open with him. The Seal deserved to know her truth. She thought it would’ve been harder to share her entire story with him. The only other person she had told was Nikita. But she had had similar experiences; she was a survivor who understood her pain. Yet when it all came pouring out of Alex, it was just so easy to talk to Sean. It was almost like she was always meant to.

The two best friends continued to talk and process together. When Alex wasn’t continuing her normal work schedule, training with the team, or planning her revenge, she was talking with Sean. Their discussions soothed their anxiety and complicated emotions better than anything else they had ever attempted. She helped him process his mother’s corruption, and he helped her come to grips with her mother’s betrayal. He showed her how to balance the normal life and the spy life, while she showed him that ‘rogue’ didn’t automatically equate to ‘wicked’. Being around him eased her paranoia that she was being watched. It was alright. She didn’t have to worry about a thing. 

Nikita, on the other hand, wasn’t talking. She was wound tight, unsure what to do next. Percy was on the run. Ari had a black box. Semak was on Alex’s trail. And with all but one Oversight member dead, Amanda was running Division unchecked. There was so much to do before they could get those cherished pardons. It was almost as though they took one step forward and two steps back. Whenever she saw her happily ever after in sight, it got ripped away from her. The war was nowhere near over. They were just starting a new chapter. 

Michael was being optimistic about the whole thing. He laid out all the steps they could follow to finally achieve that little house on the beach- their freedom. The team simply had to work as hard as they always had been, and soon they would get there. A future was within reach. Her fiancé’s eagerness and certainty was endearing. It definitely fought against the dark fog she found herself in at times. They could get through it all; they just had to. The fact that their team’s numbers had grown and they had new allies to support them, only proved his point further. Nothing was lost yet.

Although Birkhoff agreed with Nikita’s more realistic thoughts, he was striving to look towards Michael’s positive thinking. With Shadownet and Shadowbot working in full force, it seemed possible. Sean and Alex were aiming for the bright side of things as well. After all the world they were in had taken from them, they deserved a chance at freedom and happiness. Ryan’s view about the situation remained a mystery to Nikita, however. They still hadn’t had a real conversation since he returned from London. They needed to. She needed to talk to her partner, her friend. But the topic was too complicated. Both of them had made poor choices, what could they say to make up for them. How could they go back to how things were.

That probably wasn’t even an option anymore, though. The things they had done weren’t redeemable. They were changed people. For better or for worse, Nikita wasn’t sure. God, she really should’ve been talking all of that out. If she had learned anything from her outburst with Owen, it was that she had to be open with her team. She had just never received positive feedback to her emotions before. Except, she was with a different family then; she wasn’t trapped inside Division, she wasn’t in that house with Gary. No one would hurt her for expressing discomfort or unease. She should’ve known that. With Michael, Ryan, Birkhoff, Owen, Alex, and even Sean, her feelings would be validated. She didn’t have to be afraid.

Over the years she had turned to Michael the most. Nikita trusted him more than anybody else. He never hurt her or broke her heart. He protected her as though it was his sole mission in life. God, did she love him so much for that. He was the strongest person she had ever met. He had rebuilt his life after everything was taken from him, and he was just so kind and wonderful. She didn’t deserve him. How he could love her in return was beyond her. But it wasn’t something she was going to take for granted. She would rely on it for her own strength. She could use it to break down her walls and finally talk.

And when she said what she could to Michael, she had Birkhoff and Ryan to turn towards as well. It didn’t matter if they were fighting or not. They’d be there for her. As would Alex, as Nikita was learning. She was there to listen to the young woman process the rapid changes in her life, and she was there for the rogue in return. They had survived terrible tragedies, and they fought their way to the top. They would continue fighting, surviving all the bullshit that came their way. Yet that time around, neither of them were alone. They had so many people around them that loved and cared for them. It was all going to be alright. The team was going to get their freedom- that happily ever after. They already had a huge success under their belt. All they needed was just a couple more.


	22. Chapter 21

“I think someone was following me,” Alex stormed into the beach house, interrupting Nikita’s and Michael’s sparring- or lack thereof. Michael had Nikita pinned to the mat after she had attempted a risky move. She didn’t mind, however. In that position, she could easily reach up and kiss her fiancé. It was all going blissfully well, until Alex barged in. The couple quickly separated and hopped to their feet. She appeared more distressed than her statement let on. She continued to look over her shoulder as if whoever was following her was still there. Instantly, the others were on high alert as well.

“Did you shake ‘em?” Nikita moved towards the entrance, grabbing a weapon along the way. She pulled Alex further into the safehouse to keep her from the windows. Although she voiced that she thought she was in the clear, Michael quizzed her about the precautions she had taken and when she spotted the tail. The young woman took in a deep breath to settle herself. Startled by the commotion coming from the other room, Birkhoff and Ryan rushed in. Nikita’s headshake told them not to panic, however. Alex’s tail was gone.

“Who do you think it was?” Michael asked, once Alex had calmed further. Nikita kept her weapon in hand as she scanned the windows; she wanted to ensure no one could’ve been peering in. Ryan and Birkhoff, on the other hand, double checked the security measures on the computer. They didn’t doubt Alex’s ability to spot then lose a shadow. They were simply uncertain about who would want to follow her. Her identity remained a secret, no one should’ve known who she was. If she caught a shadow, however, her secret must’ve been exposed.

Alex fought back the anxiety that clawed at her chest. It could’ve been an overreaction. She had been paranoid since Clean Sweep. She seriously needed to relax and breathe. There was no need to worry with her team nearby. But she didn’t imagine the man that had followed her from Senator Pierce’s office. She had spent enough time on the streets to know when someone was watching her every move. Fortunately, she had training that allowed her to break free of prying eyes. She just didn’t get a solid glimpse of the man. She had been so focused on losing him, she didn’t spare more than a few glances his way. Maybe that was a good thing. His image wouldn’t linger in her nightmares, “Division looking?”

“Did you say or do anything that could’ve compromised you?” Ryan wondered. He knew sending her to Division was a terrible idea. In the short term everything worked out fine; they were able to take Clean Sweep offline and save agents. Yet they were still reeling from the long term effects. They had managed some kind of deal with Senator Pierce, which would give them freedom once they destroyed the black ops group. However, Percy was still in the wind. Who knew what his next move would be. It was possible the tail on Alex was a part of his plan.

“No. I only talked to Sean,” Alex negated. She hadn’t said a word inside that hellhole, other than informing the team. Neither Division nor Amanda should’ve discovered who she really was. To everybody in the world she was simply a senator’s aide. That didn’t stop Nikita, Michael, and Ryan from sharing a look, though. Sean might’ve been working with their team, but they were still building their trust in him. He continued to be a liability to them. Alex didn’t appreciate that fact. He had made mistakes in the past, yet he wasn’t going to hurt them anymore, “He wouldn’t reveal who I am to anybody.”

“I don’t think he would either. But he could’ve done it inadvertently,” Gently, Michael expressed his thoughts. Sean had already accidentally alerted the Guardians to Percy’s escape plan. He was digging for information on Nikita and her team, when the bastard gave him an electronic file to dig through. Once he pulled it up, the Guardians were given an alert to go and break Percy out of his cell. No one faulted Sean for what had happened. How was he to know how manipulative and calculating Percy was. There also wasn’t anything then could’ve done about that then. They had new problems to focus on.

“Maybe Amanda bugged him,” Birkhoff sarcastically huffed. The Seal had worked closely with the bitch for months. Considering how suspicious she was, she probably bugged him. Although the nerd, Ryan, and Alex didn’t buy much into that thought- either they or Sean would’ve caught onto it- Michael and Nikita shared another look. The two had been trying to survive that war for years; they knew that even the smallest chance had the possibility to be true. If Birkhoff could make a reasonable quip about it, it probably already happened.

Quickly, Nikita called the burner phone they had given Sean. it was to ensure they could have a secure and untraceable line while talking to him. As she told him what was going on, the rest of the team came to the same realization. They checked anything else that could’ve been bugged, hoping they really were as safe and sound as they had thought. Nothing appeared amiss, even for Sean. Nikita shrugged, just because it wasn’t obvious didn’t mean it wasn’t there. When it came to the people they dealt with, it could’ve been something no one would’ve thought to look twice at, “Check your molar too.”

Birkhoff didn’t have time to fully retaliate for that reference. All he could do was glare, before Sean found a listening device in his cellphone. Instantly, he was ordered to come to the safehouse so they could turn it off and the nerd could mess with it. Ending the call, he did just that. While the others began to contemplate their next move, Alex struggled not to freak out. She and Sean had talked frequently about their mothers and her past. If he had been bugged the entire time, then Amanda would’ve known all of that. She knew who she was. Nikita seemed to sense her panic, and moved to comfort her. Even Birkhoff offered some way to calm her, “Hey. If it’s in his cell it probably only picks up phone conversations.”

“Did you ever talk to him about it over the phone?” When Alex told Michael that she hadn’t, the team was able to reassure her further. Ryan suggested her tail might’ve been in connection to her job with a senator, and not Division related at all. That caused light teasing to float around the room. Their lives were so insane, they had problems coming at them from every angle. At least they had one another. And they were getting substantially better at talking. Anxiety couldn’t drag them down for long. The team had one another’s backs.

However, Nikita soon became quiet. A stupid idea sprang to mind and wouldn’t leave her alone. Things were going steady for the moment. She didn’t need to rock the boat. But what if in doing so, they could regain the edge they once had with the black box. They shouldn’t split their team again, and they had already been through one too many wild gambits. However, they had all paid off in one way or another- no risk, no reward. Even if the risk wasn’t the greatest thing she had ever come up with, “What if they did know Alexandra Udinov was alive?”

“Zetrov and Gogol already know I’m alive, and they want me dead,” Alex’s immediate rebuttal quieted Birkhoff’s, Ryan’s, and Michael’s surprise. Nikita was the one constantly reminding her to keep her real identity a secret. She had far too many enemies at her age to just trust anyone. It would’ve been incredibly dangerous to simply start revealing who she was then. Especially since she was still trying to save her mother. She’d lose her advantage if Semak was to learn where she was and what she was doing. Working from the shadows was her best option.

Despite all of the danger, however, Nikita was sticking to her idea. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. The team could gain so much ground with Alexandra Udinov alive and kicking ass. It would at least be a solution to half of the troubles they still faced. Michael had said it was just a checklist of things they had to do before they were finally free. They could clear so many checks with that stupid plan of hers, “Yeah. But Division also wants Gogol gone. We can pit the two organizations against each other. Recover the black box from Ari. And use the element of surprise and instant fame to help you kill Semak and save your mom.”

“So what? I announce to the world that Alexandra Udinov lives?” Alex couldn’t believe she was coming around to the idea; Michael couldn’t believe he agreed either. Nikita was always remarkable at making insane points sound reasonable. There was a lot of work and risk involved. And if they didn’t plan perfectly, more could be lost than any of them could imagine. Yet with the goals in mind, it all seemed worth it. They could shove aside anxiety for the chance of destroying their enemies in one strike. As they had learned in their crusade, even the smallest chance had the possibility to be true. The team could do it together.

Ryan had his reservations, however. Although he liked having Alex on their team, they had involved her in enough schemes. They needed to train her more- take more time between Clean Sweep and their next objective. The unknowns were counting up, and they weren’t going to stop coming. He tried to find support in Birkhoff, but he had learned long ago to stay out of it. The nerd would focus on bugs and technology while the agents hashed all that out; he’d roll with whatever they planned. Ignoring Ryan’s possible better judgement and grateful for Birkhoff’s silence, Nikita focused on Alex. Everything was going to fall on the young woman. She had to be the one to decide. The rogue was trying not to make the choice for her. She couldn’t make those mistakes again, “It’s up to you. It’s your choice.”

“If you really think it can help me save my mom, then I’ll do it,” After a moment of thought, Alex nodded. Her hurt hadn’t completely healed since her first encounter with her mother and Semak. But that wasn’t going to stop her from doing the right thing. She’d pursue the danger for the chance of glory. She did have her team at her back (and Sean once he arrived at the safehouse and she told him everything he had missed). It was going to be alright. Taking in a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. No more running from shadows and hiding from the truth. It was time the monsters became afraid of her.


	23. Chapter 22

“Okay, so, a friend of the family saved you from the fire, but you were sold to traffickers. You eventually escaped, getting clean from the junk they hooked you on in the process,” Nikita and Alex had been pouring over the ‘Alexandra Udinov’ mission for hours. Zetrov was holding a press conference in New York City in a couple of days- Semak himself would be there. It presented the perfect time for Alex to come back from the dead and start actively working on her revenge. And, of course, start saving her mother. Out of everything, rescuing Katya was the most important thing. 

The young woman just had to perfect her cover story. Nikita had advised that the best lie held the most truth. She’d stick to what had actually happened to her, only omitting her job with Senator Pierce and her current crusade. Even with her inexperience, Alex could successfully handle journalists with that. She just felt uncomfortable sharing so much about herself with the world. Going over it again and again helped somewhat. But it was going to take a lot of courage to get through the first phase of their plan, “And when I heard there was a Zetrov press conference in the states, I knew it was time to come home.”

“Do you plan on taking over your father’s business?” Assuming the type of questions to arise once Alex made her reappearance, Nikita asked. Surviving the press conference and the journalists was only the beginning. There was still Semak and Ari and the vile organizations they ran in tandem to worry about. But Michael was convinced that if she got the press on her side, she’d be safe from any attempt on her life. Who would want to kill the beloved lost princess. She would be sensational news, keeping her safely in the public eye. And hopefully, it would bring to Katya’s attention how much her daughter was willing to fight.

“No. I just want to be with my family again,” Alex’s answer wasn’t omitting anything that time. The press might believe she meant her ‘Uncle Sergei’. Yet Semak would understand the weight of her words. She didn’t care about Zetrov. She didn’t care about a business or any money that was rightfully hers. All that mattered to her was ensuring her mother’s safety and avenging her father. Division, and the man who had hired them to kill her family, were going to be set aflame by her wrath. 

Alex and Nikita volleyed questions and answers for another hour or so. The two still needed to go over how they were going to communicate and some security protocols to initiate. But they could take the time to assure the young woman’s anxiety. There was no such thing as overpreparing for an op. They could revisit the cover story as many times as Alex wanted. However, Nikita started to notice that she was getting tired. She probably needed a break. So, the rogue shook up the questioning a bit, “What about Sean? What do you plan with him?”

“Well, I would love to have that pizza date we keep having to cancel,” Alex went along with the change up instantly. She accepted the distraction, ready to not think about Alexandra Udinov for a while. It was easy to get overwhelmed with everything she had to do. Talking about Sean was a way better option as a result. Well, if she was being honest with herself, her best friend was always something comforting. She so desperately wanted to go on that date with him. But it never seemed like the right time to express her feelings. The crusade they found themselves swept up in really put a damper on things.

“What’s stopping you now?” Not taking any excuses, Nikita wondered. Alex only rolled her eyes and pointed to what was happening around them. Michael and Ryan were cleaning and inventorying their many weapons. Sean’s dismantled and then bug-free cellphone was scattered across the computer desks. Birkhoff had left it there as he and the Seal went out to gather parts for better security at the beach house. And the two women were planning an incredibly risky move against their enemies. How could Alex and Sean go on a date with all that mess. Nikita didn’t see it as a problem, though, “Michael and I manage to have date nights.”

“You’re also living together. And you only have one job,” Alex negated. When she and Sean weren’t busy training and scheming at the safehouse, they were at work. Her assistant duties had increased since the assassination attempt on Senator Peirce. And the Seal was busy with the Navy after the publicity that shone on his involvement in rescuing the survivor of the Gates House attack. Although the two had some moments alone, it was mostly spent catching each other up on the secrets that were held. Talking with her best friend was great- they knew one another so well. But when were they finally going to act.

“Fair. But we did have dates while I was a double agent inside Division, and he was my contact in the CIA. You can make anything work if you try hard enough,” Smiling softly, Nikita gave her opinion on the subject. Alex’s and Sean’s budding relationship hadn’t escaped her notice. She attempted to give the two space to work it out on their own, but it was about time she stepped in. If it was her and Michael dancing around each other like that, she’d want someone to push them together. Alex didn’t say anything in response. She mulled over the advice, lost in thought. Chuckling to herself, Nikita left her alone. She could go bother someone else. 

Like Michael, for example. Nikita nudged her fiancé, disturbing the rhythm he found himself in while cleaning. When he realized it was her that was trying to annoy him, however, he just smiled. The couple worked together, silently teasing one another and intentionally messing up whatever they were doing. Slipping into light, silly moments like that was easy for the two. Neither had to say a word; they knew what the other needed, and how they could help. Goofing around was certainly something they both needed then. It was a great thing they had one another to make them laugh.

Ryan, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. He could joke around at times, but he had been entirely too serious lately. He and Nikita still had to have their conversation. Their friendship seemed to always fall into that rut, where they made discussions for each other and they didn’t want to deal with the consequences. The two couldn’t keep moving forwards like that; tough discussions had to occur. Nikita was great about advising her team about that, but she was terrible at following it. Unfortunately, Ryan couldn’t bring the topic up at the moment. A chime from Birkhoff’s computer distracted him. It was a strange message. He couldn’t make sense of it, “Hey, Nikita. Birkhoff says you’re on the news.”

Everyone dropped what they were doing to rush towards a TV. There was no way it could’ve been Gates House or Clean Sweep related; Sean had covered for the team there. Something else must’ve happened. Sure enough, Percy’s vile voice came through the speakers. Apparently, he had anonymously called in as a witness to a murder. Seriously- he wasn’t a witness. He had killed that cop, and spraypainted Nikita’s name on the side of his squad car. Why he did, though, nobody had a clue.

Nikita’s mind began to race. What the hell was Percy’s game in bringing up her terrible past. Why must he make the world see her as the dead junkie that she really was. Her team would argue against that; she was so much more than a former drug addict and runaway. But she couldn’t stop the thoughts from drowning her. Percy just couldn’t get out of her head. He had to dig his claws deep in her, and never let go. She was nothing but what others had made her- a junkie, an assassin, a killer in every aspect. She couldn’t be saved, or redeemed. His bragging phone call proved as much. He was going to ruin her whole world. But she couldn’t let that happen. If not for herself, then for her team- her friends. They deserved so much better than her. Especially the woman who shouldn’t have been dragged into that hell, “Leave Carla out of this.”

Percy hung up the phone, nonetheless. He was going to take from her, like she had him. Her team might’ve been safe, but they weren’t everyone she loved. Carla was too innocent to be tormented by Nikita’s mistakes. She couldn’t let her suffer. After explaining to a worried Michael, Ryan, and Alex, they agreed they had to do something. Stop Percy and save the day, they were doing that already. They just also had to focus on Zetrov and Gogol. Michael suggested they split the team again. A two front assault might’ve been their best bet, “Birkhoff can help us track down Carla. And Ryan and Sean can help Alex prep.”

“Let’s just hope it’s not too late,” Nikita blurted anxiously. It shouldn’t have gotten so bad so fast. Things were looking up for the team; they had success, and plans, and goals. They should’ve been taking steps forward instead of being dragged backwards. Michael, Alex, and Ryan didn’t believe that, however. Despite being apprehensive and pissed off as well, they didn’t see it as a loss. Not if they could still fight. 


	24. Chapter 23

Birkhoff couldn’t get a hit on Carla through Shadownet. She was completely off the grid. The fact wasn’t shocking; she had once told Nikita she was running from a drug charge. She was probably still running. Yet they had to find her. They couldn’t let her fall into Percy’s grasp. They couldn’t have an innocent person be involved in that war. So Michael and Nikita reached out to Senator Pierce for help. They’d reach out to Carla through a press conference about the attack on the Gates House. The senator would relay a message about wildflowers for them, hoping Carla would understand they could keep her safe. Nikita really needed her to be safe.

While she and Michael ran off to save an old friend, Ryan and Sean focused on helping Alex prep for her re-emergence as Alexandra Udinov. There wasn’t much left to do besides secure the cover story and discuss how she was going to remain in contact with the team. Her safety, though a concern, wasn’t anything to worry too much about. She could take care of herself. Also, the public spotlight would keep her from any dangerous shadows. Ryan was soon satisfied with where they were for the night, and went to figure out what Amanda planned to do with Division since Oversight was gone. Birkhoff left as well, resuming his quest to increase the safehouse’s security. That left Sean and Alex alone together for the first time in a long time. She smiled brightly, “Hey. How are Jill and Sandy?”

“They’re holding up. Uh. I think they want to have another dinner with all of us,” Sean was a tad shaken by the topic change. But Alex had been beyond busy lately, she hadn’t had the chance to see how her friends were. Clean Sweep and the attack on the Gates House had shaken them all up. His sisters certainly were struggling, not able to know exactly what happened to their mother. He was doing what he could to calm them. However, a return to normal routines might be best for them. They didn’t need to know how much things had changed.

“That’d be great. We’d have to do it before the whole ‘Alexandra Udinov’ thing though,” Alex would love a moment to relax and turn her mind off. Even at work, she was going over everything she had to do with the team and practicing some language skills. It would be nice to be normal for a night, before her world changed all over again. She had never really been normal, though. She could pretend for a couple of hours; she could pretend that was the life waiting for her when all the dust settled. 

“Right. Yeah. How’s that feel?” They hadn’t had the time to discuss how Alex felt about coming back from the dead. By the time Sean leaned of the idea, he was being pulled in to assist with the mission prep. He understood it was another attempt to save her mother, however. He couldn’t fault her for that. He’d do anything for his family, despite how corrupt he discovered his mother was. He admired how strong Alex’s will was in the matter. She was willing to risk the danger of Semak, Gogol, and whoever had been following her for Katya. She was going to get her family back no matter what. He, of course, would help her in any way to achieve that. Including, talking about how she felt. 

“Weird. But right. If that makes sense,” Alex chuckled. Sean flashed her a smile. Although having to reveal her true identity after years of keeping it a secret was beyond weird, she knew it was the right course of action. She could rescue her mother, and she could screw over Semak; it was perfect. Alex and Sean soon started to drift closer. They had already been standing near one another. But at that moment, they were standing so close she could see the freckle on his lip. Thoughts of their constantly ruined date came to her mind. She was determined to follow Nikita’s advice. She could make anything work, if she tried hard enough, “You know, we should do something else before then too.”

“Like our pizza date,” Sean excitedly beamed. He hated how often the plan to make homemade pizzas, eat ice cream, and watch movies was canceled. The reasons were valid and sound; the two got involved in a crusade that seemed to get more and more complicated. Yet that shouldn’t stop them from living. He had seen Nikita and Michael make time for one another and for their team. He and Alex could do the same. Sean knew it was a struggle, and it wouldn’t go exactly as they planned. But it was worth it. To spend time with her on an actual date, it was worth it.

A brilliant smile pulled at Alex’s lips. She was momentarily stunned. She didn’t know why she was so surprised Sean wanted a date as much as she did. The way he smiled at her, talked with her, and stood so very close to her should’ve let her know her feelings for him were returned. His own grin etched brightly across his features. The two took a moment to smile, and somehow move even closer. In a joyful and hopeful tone, she breathed, “I know it’s late. And I don’t have the ingredients to make the pizza. But…”

“Places are still open. We can grab something. Adjust to our new lives,” Sean finished the thought. They were on the same page. Though, they probably didn’t need a pizza date to confess emotions or a desire to move their friendship forward. There was no need for the two to hide behind gestures. Words would’ve been enough. They knew each other so well. Not only from the years of being friends and helping one another, but from their current crusade. That was a strange positive to give their war against Division. Yet they had truly seen each other’s hearts and the lengths they would go to for those they loved. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll… I’ll go get it,” Reluctant to leave Sean’s side, Alex mumbled. He chuckled, watching in awe as she left. The friends were finally going to move forward together. They didn’t have to clumsily hide their crushes, afraid how the other would react. They could be open and carefree. However, as Alex hurried to rush out the door, Michael and Nikita returned to the safehouse. She wouldn’t have stopped to ask what had happened with Carla; she was sure they’d tell her later. But their haggard appearance and Nikita’s bloody forearm pulled at her attention. Something had gone wrong, “Whoa. Hey. What happened?”

The agents did their best to explain. Nikita was confused and livid, her words coming out in harsh pants. On the other hand, Michael calmly stated what had occurred while focusing on his fiancée’s wound. Sean brought them a first aid kit, and Alex urged them to try to relax in the livingroom. It was a lost cause. They might have found Carla, but so had Percy. His goons shot at them, until Carla voluntarily walked to them and got into the car. Alex and Sean collapsed on the couch, attempting to absorb all of that in. Nikita continued to pace, hurt and disbelief overwhelming her, “It doesn’t make any sense. She knows him. How does Carla know about Percy and Division?”

“Maybe she was an agent,” Michael threw the speculation out there. It stumped Nikita long enough for him to grab her arm, and dress her wound. He wanted to know about Percy’s and Carla’s possible relationship as well. But he was far more concerned with his fiancée’s injury. His heart always skipped a beat whenever she was bleeding or hurt. Although he knew it was a common part of their missions, it filled him with so much rage and dread. He couldn’t lose her. Yes, she was capable enough to save herself. But, he was still afraid to lose her. He didn’t think he’d be able to survive without her. She meant more to him than he could possibly express. 

“No. I was the first to escape,” Too lost in her own thoughts to notice her fiancé’s concern and gentle touch, Nikita shook her head. Carla shouldn’t have been involved in that world. She had helped her all those years ago at the halfway house. She had cared for her and loved her. No way someone as kind and charitable as that would be associated with Percy or Division. There had to have been some kind of mistake. Nikita was probably missing something- something that would explain everything without hurting her. She shouldn’t have felt so betrayed. She hadn’t seen Carla in years; she didn’t know her anymore. Yet her heart felt as though it was going to break.

Alex and Sean shared a glance. Once again, they had to cancel their date. And once again, it was for valid reasons. Any association of Percy’s was worth looking into. Even if it seemed improbable, they had to investigate. Burning that bastard to the ground by any means necessary took precedent. The young woman and the Seal at least knew where they stood together. They could have a meal or watch a movie later. They had realized it didn’t matter when, as long as they were together. They’d figure it out, after they figured out Carla and Percy, “She could’ve just walked to him to draw fire from you,”

“They stopped shooting when they saw her. This wasn’t a trap for you, Nikita. This was a trap for Carla,” It wasn’t a conclusion Michael wanted to make. Yet it explained why Percy didn’t make a move against Carla until Nikita found her. He used her love for her old friend to his advantage. As much as Nikita wanted to argue against it, she knew her fiancé was right. She shouldn’t have put something like that past the bastard. But why would he go to such lengths to find Carla. What could she have possibly meant to a heartless monster like him.

“But why? Does she work for them? Did she get me recruited?” Nikita was finally still. Her heart sank. She didn’t know where that thought came from. Except, the only connection she had of Carla and Division was herself. She was at the halfway house, then prison, then Division. Her old friend could’ve put her in that path. Division loved to recruit fucked up runaways and junkies. Nikita was perfect for them. Carla could’ve seen that, and handed her over.

Michael was quick to dispel that from her mind. He didn’t know much about the recruiting process, but he doubted Carla had anything to do with that. She had been genuinely surprised to see Nikita alive and well. Sean and Alex remained silent on the couch. Neither had anything helpful to say; they were as lost as the others. The team had been able to know their enemies’ motives before. But the current situation seemed so different. Michael was fighting against it, determined to stay positive, “Hey, no. From what you told me about her, she wouldn’t. She could’ve been hiding from them. Saw some Division hit, or something.”

“And they connected her to me, with… with the gun. Michael, she touched the gun that night,” Remembering the last time she had seen Carla, Nikita shared the sparse events she could recall of the night she shot the dirty cop. Her old friend’s fingerprints had gotten on the weapon. It had to have been run as the police investigated, putting her back on Division’s radar. However, that didn’t explain why it took Percy so long to make his move. What could have changed, “But what does that have to do with now?”

“Will we ever know what the hell is going on?” Alex scoffed when nobody had an immediate answer. That war felt like a constant game of keep-up. They were scrambling after their enemies’ moves, doing their best to stop them. The team was successful. And they were finally going to gain the upperhand with the return of Alexandra Udinov. Yet the uncertainties were weighing on them. Things just couldn’t be straightforward and simple for once. Why did everything have to be a complicated mess.

“I can get us a pizza and we can try to find out,” Sean supported Michael in trying to be optimistic, however. The team had gotten that far; they could keep going. Taking a moment to actually rest on the couch, Nikita relented. She could calm down and figure out what Carla was doing; it couldn’t have been that awful. Alex shared a soft grin with Sean. Relax and breathe, they could do that. Relax and breathe, and things would fall into place. Like their date. They’d figure it all, and everything would fall exactly where it needed to.

“It’s our new normal, right?”


	25. Chapter 24

"Look. All I know for sure, is that I'm killing Percy," At some point, Michael ran a frustrated hand over his face and sighed. They hadn't gotten anywhere in trying to solve the connection between Carla and Division. Eating food and taking a second to breathe had helped. But the team was still so lost and confused. With black boxes, moles, and past experiences, their war against Division didn't require them to dig for information. They knew what they needed to know, and were able to save the day. They were bound to hit the wall eventually, though. It just couldn't come at a worse time.

"You can, now that his deadman's switch is useless," Nikita offered. One great thing to come of late was the destruction of the black boxes (except for the one Ari had). Percy could finally be killed, nothing could save him from their wrath. Thinking of shooting that fucking bastard got her to perk up. She was able to grab onto an actual idea. That deadman's switch had to have given off some kind of signal, if it had any power over Division's secret. And anything with a signal was traceable by Shadowwalker. They weren't completely hopeless, "We can reverse ping its signal, right?"

It took Michael a second, yet he soon caught onto her idea. Sean and Alex, on the other hand, needed an extra couple of steps to see the point. The two were still playing catch up in regards to the black ops groups they were fighting against. They were doing a great job of asking questions and going with the flow. However, that world of spies was so wild and complex to them. Sometimes, it was just simpler to focus on what they had to do and trust the others on the team with the rest. Michael did explain the deadman's switch to them, but it wasn't out of excitement for the idea. He had already attempted to track it, and got nowhere, "Birkhoff and I tried. We need Division servers."

"But Division wants Percy dead too," Ginning wickedly, Nikita bounced off the couch. She was determined to finally do something. Sitting around, driving herself crazy with thoughts of Carla and Percy, was going to burn her alive. She needed an action plan to follow, one that would show an end to that godawful war. Tracking Percy to kill him and to rescue her old friend seemed like the best mission. Maybe she could also get some well deserved answers.

"How are you going to contact them?" Alex followed after Nikita, ready to act as well. The more she sat around, the more nervous she became about coming back from the dead. She was prepared for it. And she was willing to do anything to kill Semak and save her mother. Except, anxiousness over everything that could go wrong was beginning to creep in. The best way to fight against it was to do something productive. Okay, talking to her team was probably the better option. But a good punch to the face was pretty sound.

"That hacker that got under Nerd's skin. What's her name? Sonya," As she hacked away at Birkhoff's computer station, Nikita ensured their line of communication was secure. They had contacted Division before, always on protected servers. That time couldn't be different. She had to remind herself to calm down and breathe. Michael moving to stand next to her helped. He might not have been a fan of involving that black ops group, but he'd support her one hundred percent. That was all she could have asked for.

Sean soon joined them by the desks, expressing his uncertainty. It was too much of a risk with both Division and Percy; something was bound to go wrong if they didn't take more time to plan. Michael only shrugged, and stated it wouldn't be that terrible with Seal support. Hazel eyes rolled, yet Sean was in. Alex tried to be in on the mission too. However, everyone argued against her. She had her own op to be concerned about. She shouldn't jeopardize that. Amanda also still thought of her as Senator Peirce's assistant. If she wanted to remain safe, it should stay that way. Alex wanted to disagree; she had to help her team. Yet Ryan entered the room, distracting them from the point, "Birkhoff's gonna kill you for touching his stuff."

"And you'll have a chance to kill Percy, when I'm right," Nikita replied, feeling more determined that she had been. She explained what he had missed and what she was currently planning. Ryan had to take a moment to adjust. Nothing he could've said would've changed her mind. Besides, Michael, Alex, and Sean were all for it. That was what they were doing, and he'd just have to go along with it.

"Everytime I leave the room, you come up with a new insane idea," Ryan sighed, but he sat down next to Nikita to see what they had. They eventually got through to Division, and laid out the idea to track Percy. Amanda went for it. Soon, the team had the bastard's location. He wasn't that far from them. But if they wanted to beat Division to Carla, they had to leave immediately. All planning had to happen as they traveled. Alex stayed at the safehouse to work with Birkhoff online, while the rest took off. Blueprints were sent to tablets, and weapons were prepared in transit. It was a terribly rushed mission. But what else were they to do.

Michael was able to solidify an action plan based on blueprints and the exact location of Percy's deadman's switch. He'd stay back in the van to coordinate the strike and watch out for Division, as Nikita, Ryan, and Sean infiltrated the warehouse. Although they didn't have their usual time to think and prepare, what they had wasn't too terrible. It'd get them through the mission and the day at least.

When everything was said and done, it wasn't their best op. But it also wasn't their worst. Percy wasn't dead, unfortunately. He and Roan had managed to escape during the gunfire. And Carla was alive, though she received a blow to the head. Nikita and Ryan were able to get her out of there while Sean covered them. Other than the head injury, they escaped the warehouse unscathed. Michael tore off in the van, shaking their Division tail and returning them safely to the beach house.

The four of them stumbled in with an unconscious Carla, feeling as though too much had happened in too short of time. At least Alex was able to help them settle and relax after the bordering on reckless mission. She and Sean went to deal with the equipment and ditch the vehicle they had used. Michael watched after Carla, in case her head injury was more severe than it appeared. And Ryan and Nikita collapsed on a couch, trying to breathe. They weren't out of the woods yet. There was still so much to do and so many answers to receive. But for the moment, they had to relax. And they had to celebrate their victories, "Not that insane of an idea."

"I was due for a good one," Rolling her brown eyes, Nikita nudged Ryan for his comment. They might not have gotten everything they wanted, but they did save an innocent. Or who they assumed as innocent. She was so tired of thinking the worst of Carla's connection to Division. She might have known who Amanda and Percy were, but that didn't mean she was evil too. There had to have been a great explanation for all of it. Nikita would know the truth soon enough. For the time being, she could turn her mind off.

Ryan moved closer to her, aiming to nudge her back. Instead, Nikita laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers in return. The two friends took a second to pull from one another's strength. It didn't matter that their relationship was strained; the partners would always come when the other called. It was just a hellish couple of months- a couple of years really. There were some bright spots, though. The team had done amazing things in their war. Nikita had been at the helm for the majority of them. Ryan had to remind her of that, "Alex was pretty great."

"London wasn't," Retaliating, Nikita sighed. Leaving him wasn't only her fault. He had also stayed. Ryan admitted his own guilt in the matter, trying to think of some way to fix it. Most of their problems boiled down to their lack of communication. They were excellent as agents out in the field. They could also cheer each other up when they were feeling down. But other than that, they were terrible at talking. Their friendship just didn't seem to be able to get past that point. Emotions were the one thing they couldn't discuss, "What happened to us, Fletch?"

Once upon a time, Nikita and Ryan were inseparable. It wasn't wise for the agent and handler to have been that close inside Division, but they worked so well together it was more or less overlooked. Then he told her of his brother, and closed himself off to anymore hurt. She pushed him away as well, and thus began the cycle of rebuilding their friendship only to destroy it again. What the hell was wrong with them. They put a stop to other atrocious things. Why not that one. But Ryan could only shrug, "Too much hurt in our past."

"So? Let's focus on the present. Work through all that," Nikita argued. She had seen Michael and Alex process their pain and move forward. The two still wanted their revenge, yet it wasn't the only thing they were fighting for. Maybe it was because they had gone to actual therapists besides Amanda. They were given the tools to learn how to move forwards. She and Ryan could take their advice and soldier on also. Dwelling in the past and wallowing in hurt was never going to do them any good. There had to have been more to life than that.

"Bunch of damaged idiots," Ryan chuckled. Nikita tried to roll her eyes again, but ended up laughing along with him. Capable agents, yes- the two were that without a doubt. But sure of their thoughts and feelings, not so much. They had their team to help them, however. Their friends were great at supporting them where they struggled. The two were there for them as well. They all complemented one another well; it was like they were some kind of hodgepodge family.

"We make it work," Nikita smiled. Alex and Sean rejoined her and Ryan in the room. And Michael helped his fiancée to her feet as Carla began to stir. Nothing had been resolved in their war. But at least they were no longer fighting amongst themselves. They had the present and future to focus on. They'd see each other through, and help them achieve everything they ever wanted. The team- the family- made it work for them.


	26. Chapter 25

“Hey, Sean. Can we talk?” Alex tried to keep her voice down. She wasn’t exactly sure why. The mood around the safehouse had just been so tense. She didn’t want to disturb any stirring bitter emotions. Fortunately, she hadn’t experienced those raging frustrations first hand. After the team had talked to Carla and she admitted she had been the one to start Division, things kind of spiraled out of control. Instead of dealing with it immediately, Nikita dragged Alex along with her to prepare for the Zetrov press conference. It was as though she was distracting herself from all of her problems by focusing on others’. Considering the young woman had nothing to say to comfort her friend, she let the rogue whisk her away; it was the least she could do. 

While Sean and Alex were somewhat relaxing in the livingroom, the rest of the team (and Carla) was scattered about the beach house. The two had the space to themselves, yet he matched her hushed tone. He understood the sense of betrayal and frustration that came from revelations like that; he went through his own shock when his mother told him about Oversight and Division. They all just needed time to process. Focusing on the ‘Alexandra Udinov’ op gave them something to keep their minds and hearts off of more confusing things, “Don’t you have to be at the press conference soon?”

“I have enough time for this,” Ensuring they really were alone, Alex smiled shyly. She desperately wanted to say what she had been trying to for nearly two months. The date idea was out the window; there was no way they could make that work. But that wasn’t her only opportunity to express her feelings to her best friend. With everything occurring, she was more determined than ever. That moment to themselves, before she had to ruin Semak’s day, she could tell him how she felt. It wouldn’t give them much of a chance to talk. Except the truth would be out there, in case anything happened, “I… Before more shit rains down on us, I just wanted to say that… that I… you and me… why is this so hard?”

It should’ve just slipped right off her tongue. Her feelings were so strong for Sean, she could see it; she was sure of it. The heart skips when he was near. The instant smile whenever he grinned. The constant need to be by his side and talk to him. Alex knew that had to have been love. Although she wasn’t certain if she could speak that word yet- there was still so much apprehension- she could at least admit that she wanted to move their relationship forward. She wanted to be more than friends. Yet the confession lodged in her throat, choking away her courage. He sensed her anxiety, as he always did, and moved to comfort her. Hazel eyes were full of concern as they met anxious blue, “Alex, what is it?”

“I really like you. Like, like you like you… Oh, just… fuck it,” Words had never been Alex’s friend. She wanted to blame the fact that English wasn’t her first language. But she knew she was afraid of what others would think of her raw emotions. That didn’t have to scare her with Sean, however. She knew how strongly he felt for her in return. So, she let her actions speak for her. Grabbing onto his t-shirt, she brought his lips to hers. A spark seemed to ignite as the two kissed. It was gentle and tender at first. Yet soon, it grew into something more powerful. Everything seemed alright in an instant. Complicated and conflicting emotions melted away with the rest of the world. It all became as simple as that kiss. 

Neither Alex nor Sean were aware of how long they kissed. But time had passed enough for the rest of the team to wander past the room. Birkhoff ignored them, fed up with couples. Ryan bit back a laugh as he continued on his way. And Michael had to dissuade Nikita from going over to tease them, despite wanting to do the same. Sean and Alex were in their own bubble of bliss. They finally got what they had wanted since before being roped into that team of rebels. Nothing really could keep them apart. Sean’s bright, dazed grin after they parted, reflected as much, “Whoa. I, uh, really like you too.”

“Yeah? Awesome. But, I gotta go,” Alex bounced slightly on her toes, overwhelmed in excitement. However, she didn’t get to enjoy that feeling or the kiss long. The Zetrov press conference was starting soon, and she had to make her grand entrance. She wished she could spend more time with Sean. They should definitely talk about what their future together held. But the world of spies and revenge was calling. They’d have to hold off for a bit.

“Right. Yeah. I’ll drive you,” Or maybe not. It wasn’t a smart move for Sean to drive Alex, not with Division and Gogol. But he could drop her off a few blocks from the conference center. And it’d give them a chance to spend more time together. With that in mind, they didn’t care about anything else. They excitedly left the beach house, a quick parting word given to their team. The two were ready for whatever was next. Surprisingly, it all didn’t seem so bad since their kiss. 

Laughing to herself, Nikita reentered the livingroom. Alex and Sean were a nice distraction from her thoughts. The two had been dancing around each other, attempting to finally connect. She was glad they solved how to have a relationship during a crusade. They deserved some kind of a win with the revelations of late. Before those thoughts could drag her down again, Michael joined her. He flashed her a smile, and she relaxed once more. She wouldn’t allow herself to focus only on the negative. Especially when there were great things happening on their team, “Were we ever that awkward?”

“You accidentally made fun of my disability, and freaked out when I said I was CIA,” Still not letting her tease Sean and Alex, Michael chuckled at the memory. Although Nikita rolled her brown eyes, she giggled too. The engaged couple had certainly come a long way since their first meeting. Letting each other in and sharing their secrets was definitely one way they grew ever more closer. They weren’t the same lost, stumbling people, unsure of how to make connections. They were so proud of that fact.

“Fair. But I did makeout with you that night, no problem. Some would say, it was perfect,” Nikita teased her fiancé, playfully swatting at his ass for emphasis. Despite the roll of his green eyes, Michael flashed a crooked smile. He reached to grab her in retaliation, but she deftly stepped aside. Mischief began to gleam gold in her eyes. Whatever task they had been attempting to accomplish was forgotten- it was on. She made the move against him that time, believing herself the fastest woman in the world. Normally, she was; he was just waiting for her. He grabbed onto her, and lifted her slightly off the ground. She shrieked and giggled, his own laughter bubbling out of him. 

That all ended, however, when Nikita spotted Carla in the kitchen. Somberly, she urged Michael to set her back down. He did so without question. There had been a few moments like that recently. His fiancée would joke around with Ryan, Birkhoff, Alex, and even Sean, then immediately become serious at the sight of Carla. He couldn’t really blame her. She had discovered her old friend- someone she once considered a mother figure- had created the hellhole of Division. She was heartbroken. And the day since the confession hadn’t given her the chance to process that hurt. She had simply been ignoring it. Whereas he had been given her space before to deal, he knew it was time to step in, “Are you really okay, Nik?”

“I don’t know,” Barely a whisper, Nikita admitted. She carefully watched Carla grab a snack from the kitchen before returning to the room she had come from. Her old friend had been giving the team some time to come to grips with everything. Or maybe she was giving herself time instead. Finding out Nikita was involved with Division was a shock for her as well. It was all a lot to handle. At least Michael was there. The rogue could draw from his strength as he drew nearer, “I can’t stop thinking that it’s not fair. That no matter what, Division just takes my loved ones from me.”

“It didn’t take any of us. You made sure of that,” Michael took Nikita’s hands in his, gently reminding her of all the great things she had done. She wouldn’t glance at him as he complimented her. She had never been any good at accepting the wonderful things about herself. Fortunately, she had him in her life to fight through that. She was more than what Division made her. He knew that more than anyone. She was absolutely amazing, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life reminding her of that.

Nikita wanted to smile at Michael’s kind words. He was spectacular at making her feel better; his strength was remarkable. Yet her lips wouldn’t budge. The situation with Carla was just one more thing. Everytime they had control of one aspect of that war, another problem arose. Most of the time, she could roll with it and continue with the same ferocity she always had. Years of heartbreak wore her down, however, “Yeah. But look where we are. Still running, and still fighting.”

“But we’re together. We’re alive. And we’re giving them hell,” Placing a tender kiss to her knuckles, Michael squeezed Nikita’s hands tightly. She smiled that time. It was difficult to be morose when he was so sweet. That kindness was going to save her life over and over again, she knew it. For that moment, though, she just needed to calm. She could be light with her friends, teasing and joking like normal. Yet it was barely covering her hurt. She had to actively work on that if she wanted things to be better. And God knew she wanted better things.

Michael was going to be by her side every step of the way. Nikita’s smile bloomed at the thought. She was so lucky to have his bright light in her life. She’d have to remind him of that later; they still had a task to complete, and the livingroom wasn’t the most private room in the beach house. She could at least kiss his knuckles in return, however. He pulled her closer to him, eyes sparkling in love. Her heart stopped at the expression, though she had seen it a million times before. It was always a beautiful sight. She hoped her gaze reflected the same adoration, “How do you stay so optimistic?”

“You.”

“Seriously.”

“I am. It’s always you,” Often, Michael had moments of intense seriousness; nothing could budge him or change his mind. That was one of those times. The reason for everything positive in his life was Nikita. Strong emotion overwhelmed her, and she surged upwards to kiss him. Words hardly ever worked in her favor, yet action did. Kissing her fiancé let him know the feeling was mutual. It wasn’t all dark with him near. They were wrapped up in one another, completely inseparable. 

So much so, that they didn’t notice Birkhoff entering the room. He intended to check on the couple’s progress. Instead, he was met with more kissing. There wasn’t anything to be annoyed about. The team had gone through a lot recently; they needed as much comfort as they could get. He just wished it didn’t happen in such public places of the safehouse. They all shared a living space. The couples had to take that into consideration, “What is up with all the kissing?”

“Why? You want some?” The engaged couple had two vastly different reactions to being interrupted. Whereas Michael pulled away from the kiss to glare at Birkhoff, Nikita taunted him. The nerd honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. Her expression was completely deadpan. The safe bet was to assume she had teased him, at least with her fiancé staring him down. He didn’t want to make any assumptions that would land in an impromptu sparring session.

“I don’t know how to answer that without getting punched in the face,” Birkhoff mumbled. Nikita smirked, pulling out of Michael’s arms to gather what she needed. The analyst complimented the nerd on the smart choice, earning him an eye roll. The teasing and jokes didn’t stop while the three started to work together. It made their task and everything else not seem as detrimental or stressful. There was no way any of them could do any of that on their own.

“Hey. Are we talking to Carla or what?” Eventually, Ryan burst their bubble. He didn’t mean to be rude; it was just time to start moving forward. With a mumbled ‘let’s just get this over with’, Nikita went to join him for the interrogation. Michael wanted to follow along, but he knew he had to stay back. Carla was reeling just as much as they were. The less people questioning her, the better. And if those few people included a familiar face, then they were bound to get some solid intel.

Birkhoff sighed, bringing Michael’s attention back to what they were currently doing. As long as they continued taking steps to destroy the black ops groups setting fire to the world, the complicated puzzle pieces would fall into place. It wasn’t ideal, but they had enough successes under their belts to ensure they got more. Although the nerd could see that positivity, he still scoffed at their misfortunes. The team was never that lucky, “All those years being in Division and trying to get intel on the hellhole meant nothing, huh.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Michael shrugged. They made it there together, after all. Their team being alive and safe was better than anything. They were halfway to their happily ever afters already.


	27. Chapter 26

Carla had been given a brief introduction to the team after Nikita had dragged Alex off the night before. It was mostly meant to allay any confusion and further misunderstandings. But it was also a way for her to not feel as though she was in a house full of strangers. She could be more open if she felt more comfortable. And she could stop giving Nikita all of her attention. The rogue hated all the glances she was given. She didn’t want to confront her problems with her old friend just yet. Getting answers might soothe some of her frustrations and get her to focus; being blinded by anger wouldn’t help anyone. Carla wasn’t making it easy, however, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you so alive and well.”

“How did the founder of Division end up hunted by them?” Immediately, Ryan changed the subject. Whether he did so to dive right into the interrogation or to stop Nikita from saying anything, wasn’t clear. Regardless, he crossed his arms and employed his no-nonsense tone. There wasn’t any time for the women to hash things out, especially with the anger Nikita was sitting on. They had to gather their intel first. No one was going to argue with him. They’d do whatever to delay the uncomfortable inevitable. 

“If I knew, I’d tell you. Believe me,” Carla focused on Ryan. Her gaze did shift to Nikita, despite her best effort not to. The rogue was as stoic as possible. She was doing everything she could not to let her hurt feelings overwhelm her. She didn’t want to be interrogating Carla; if it was up to her, she’d stay far away. Yet she knew how interrogations went. It was better to have Carla be comfortable and talk to someone familiar, than with someone she didn’t know; she’d be more open and willing to share. Nikita’s personal feelings had to stay out of it. The mission was more important.

However, that didn’t stop her from snapping at Carla. Nikita would be there to listen, and to ask relevant questions. But she wouldn’t accept pleas for belief or understanding. Her old friend had lost her trust. She didn’t care about her thoughts, feelings, or opinions on the matter. All she wanted were the facts. Maybe then, she could make sense of her friend’s betrayal and their roles in all of that shit, “Why should we? You created that hellhole. You turned streetkids into assassins.”

“It wasn’t like that at first,” Carla was quick to defend herself. She really believed in what she was saying. Nikita held back a scoff and an eye roll. She had gotten into an argument with Ryan before about Division being used for good. The intentions or outcomes didn’t matter. That place was rooted in corruption and evil. Any organization that forced people to do things against their will- people with no power to put an end to the abuse- could never be redeemed. How it all began meant nothing. 

“Then explain,” Once again, Ryan demanded before Nikita could say anything. Considering her last outburst, it was probably a good idea. She attempted to not glare as Carla slowly began to tell them Division’s story. Neither of the rogue agents could say they were that surprised by the story. Of course Percy would use Carla’s activities to his advantage. She was rescuing people from death row, and instead of turning her in he roped her into his schemes. It was good to know that Percy never changed, at least. The team’s hatred for him was completely valid. 

Their feelings for Carla remained complicated, however. She really did seem to have been trying to do the right thing. Or at least she believed it was right to present being a black ops agent as a second chance. Whatever she had thought on the matter turned out to be inconsequential, though. Just as Percy acquired government backing for what they were doing, she was fazed out of the operation. Whereas Carla was still confused over what had happened, Nikita huffed, “Of course Percy’s government backing was just as corrupt as him. I always thought he and Oversight made sense.”

“Evil finds evil,” Ryan muttered. He was also puzzled about why Carla would be pushed out of Division after Oversight was brought in, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Knowing how the black ops group was created hadn’t given him new understanding of the place; it just made him hate it more. The same sentiment could be expressed by Nikita. Division was never about saving people. How could they be saved if they were forced to do such horrible things. Was it really living a second life if they took away others’ lives and did so many unspeakable acts. There were definitely moments where Nikita thought it would’ve been better if she never got that second chance from Division.

“But Percy didn’t corrupt the place. It was Amanda,” Carla interrupted that train of thought by mentioning another corrupt bastard. She explained that as soon as Amanda was brought into the fold, someone was sent to kill her; her kill order probably had nothing to do with Oversight. Ryan contemplated that fact for a moment. Maybe Amanda was the one who wanted Carla dead, not the entirety of Division- God, the team really needed to know what was happening inside that place. Despite Carla’s information, it still felt as though they were operating with only half the intel they needed.

Except, Nikita wasn’t necessarily focused on that side of things. She was trying her best not to bark out in laughter. Carla was actually going to blame everyone else for Division’s evil doings besides the main villain himself. It was ridiculous. She wasn’t willing to see the team’s side of things, or what hell they went through because of Percy. Nikita couldn’t understand it. And, honestly, she didn’t want to. She’d much rather want to berate her old friend for trying to defend that man after so many years. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on whose perspective) Michael poked his head into the room, “Hey. It’s starting.”

Ryan and Nikita decided to end the interrogation there for the moment. That was all the information Carla had for them anyway. They had to start focusing on their other op. Their informant (was that the right word for who she was then) followed after the two, wondering what was going on. Nikita told her in clipped words of an active mission and a Zetrov press conference. Carla didn’t ask for further details; she knew she wasn’t going to get any. She just had to go along with whatever was occurring. Even if Birkhoff made a confusing quip about the man speaking, “Well there’s Lord Voldemort. But where’s Alex?”

“Gogol and Zetrov. A match made in hell,” Nikita responded, smirking. No one disagreed with her, the team laughing with her as the news camera panned from Semak to Ari. It was a surprise for sure to discover the Russian business was working closely with the mob-like security firm. But the team was able to work with it and survive the day. Though anxious, they had no doubt Alex could continue the surviving streak and give the organizations hell. Michael proudly surmised the reason they couldn’t see her yet was because she was waiting for the right moment to strike, just as Nikita had taught her to do. She rolled her eyes at him, yet his point was clear: they were stronger together.

The team did their best to ignore whatever nonsense Semak was spewing. As Birkhoff switched between news feeds, Nikita, Michael, and Ryan were attempting to study the Gogol agents they could spot. They were fairly easy to notice with their training, and they were able to jot down some notes. But the way Carla was staring at the television screen was distracting. Everytime Ari was in frame, it appeared as though she had seen a ghost. Eventually, Nikita couldn’t take much more of it, “Do you recognize that man? Ari Tasorov?”

“Yes. But he wasn’t Russian. He was American,” Carla seemed distant as she replied. She was trying to remember a long ago memory that kept slipping out of her grasp. Ryan and Michael launched into questions and ideas about how she could know him, while Nikita stood there in shock. There just seemed to be one connection after another. First there was Michael and the CIA. Then Alex and Senator Pierce. And finally Carla and Division. However, that wasn’t all. Their world simply kept getting smaller, “He… he was with Amanda.”

“I take it back. That’s a match made in hell,” Was all Nikita could say in response. She didn’t know how else to take that information. Michael, Ryan, and Birkhoff didn’t know either. As they dug through known sightings of Ari and missions Amanda had been on to see if they intersected, Nikita asked Carla for more information. She wasn’t sure of anything besides seeing the two together. But if she were to guess, she’d say it was some kind of date.

“That was years ago. Could they still be together?” Michael mumbled that thought out loud. He really didn’t want to think about the implications of a relationship between Amanda and Ari. Who knew what they could’ve been up to with their combined might of Division and Gogol. Birkhoff assured that there wasn’t a way they could’ve met, not with their varying operations. However, in a world of spies and secrets, hellish situations like that found a way. There was a lot more going on than the team could’ve imagined. They desperately needed to gather more intel.

Nikita found herself staring at Ari and Semak on the screen. Things were a maddening mixture of being confusing, but also of making sense. She could see how everything tied together. It was like she had all the pieces of the puzzle, and she knew what picture they made. Yet she couldn’t connect them. She was missing information and explanations- why was there a kill order on Carla, what was the extent of Ari’s and Amanda’s relationship, where had Percy escaped to, who had been following Alex, and would there ever be an end in sight. There were no solutions. All they could do was sit back and watch Alex finally approach Semak, “We’re about to find out.”


	28. Chapter 27

Alex felt like she was going to be sick. Whether it was her nerves or her anger, she wasn't sure. But bile burned in her throat nonetheless. As she arrived at the hotel where the Zetrov press conference was taking place, she had just been nervous. She had performed missions with Nikita and Sean before, but that was different; she was on her own. Sean had stayed in his car a few blocks from the hotel. He'd be available whenever she needed him, all she had to do was call. That was comforting, as well as the team at the beach house that was watching after her. Although it was a solo mission, she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone again.

Despite all of those assurances, she continued to feel eyes on the back of her neck. Someone had to have been watching her. Alex wasn't that paranoid to have fabricated the idea from nothing. Ever since she had helped Sean in Division, she had been followed. By who, she had no idea. There were times where she had been able to shake her tail. Her experience from living on the streets and the lessons Nikita had taught her made certain she avoided her shadow. Except, it just kept reappearing. She thought it had something to do with her job as Senator Pierce's assistant. That was how her team found her in the first place. As time went on, however, she doubted that was the case.

But she couldn't focus on that then. She had to approach the news reporter she had researched, and share with her the cover story she and the team had created. Alex would need a friend in the press to support her attack against Semak. And, God, did she want to attack Semak. He was such an ass. He stole her father's company- he stole her father's life- and he had the gall to insist it was rightfully earned. She hoped he rotted in hell whenever she was through with him. She didn't care that he used to be a friend of the family; she didn't care that she had once considered him an uncle. He had hurt her father, he had hurt her mother, and he had hurt her. He had to pay.

Squaring her shoulders, lifting her chin, and swallowing her fear, Alex took a step forward. The news reporter she had confided in asked her leading question: what would Semak say if there was an Udinov in the audience. He was stunned, unsure of how to actually respond. So Alex did so for him. She plastered on a daring smile- the one she flashed when she was teasing Sean, and the one she had seen Nikita employ to frighten her enemies- and spoke as confidently as she could. The look Semak gave her, encouraged her to keep going. He was both scared and pissed. Good. She wanted his composure to crumble on camera. The world should know what kind of person he was.

The reporters ate up her story. The instant she announced she was Alexandra Udinov, alive and well after surviving the attack on her family and being sold to human sex traffickers, excitement erupted in the room. She was bombarded with questions, but she had prepared for them. She was able to stay above everything with smooth composure. Alex was handling the press far better than Semak. And far better than Ari. She had caught the Gogol leader out of the corner of her eye the second she stepped onto the stage. He was just as stunned and in shock as his boss. No one had expected her.

And Alex was so proud of that fact. She was one step closer to saving her mother and avenging her father. All of the great things she had done with her team were fantastic. But stepping out into the limelight was something more. She felt as though she was right where she was supposed to be. Nerves melted away, as did her fury. She was filled with a sense of righteousness and justice. Becoming Alexandra Udinov again gave her power. Nothing was going to harm her again. She finally had a voice to put an end to things.

That was what gave her the confidence to stand up to Semak. When the press conference ended, she was swept backstage by Gogol- probably to keep her from saying anything too damaging. She didn't mind the action. It only meant that her plan had worked. Alex had scared the bastards who had hurt her family. Semak attempted to appease her, gave her a suite to stay in at the hotel for the night, offered her as much money as she wanted to just go away. How stupid he was to think she'd ever back down that easily. She was going to rescue her mother at any cost. If he died as a result, well, that was the preferred outcome wasn't it.

After ensuring she truly was alone in her room, and that there was no chance Gogol or Zetrov was listening, Alex called Sean. She assured him that she was alright and that he could join the others at the safehouse. He was hesitant to leave, but knew with Ari and Semak on edge it was for the best to not be suspiciously hanging around. Besides, she had handled herself just fine so far. It really was going to be okay. She was going to get what she deserved. Over the phone, she voiced as much. And he supported her, like he always would.

They talked for a while, about her next move and what they were going to do once her mother was saved. Yet Alex was still riding the high of the press conference to really focus. The world of spies and assassins always seemed so far off for her. The fact that her family was attacked by an American black ops unit just seemed so far fetched. But conspiracies and lies were a part of her life whether she liked it or not. Both she and her mother had survived that terrible night without the other knowing, after all. It was about time she made her mark on the world that took so much from her. She just never thought she'd be so good at scorching the earth. But it all felt so right. She was going to be an unstoppable voice. Her confidence and determination definitely agreed to that.

Sean eventually had to end the conversation, allowing Nikita to call. The rogue made certain the young woman was alright, before launching into how awesome she was. Alex informed her of the things she had noticed, and the ideas she and Sean had created. She was starting to get the feeling that a lot was happening too fast, yet she pushed through it. She'd be able to rest once her mom was safe and they could be together again. There was just still so much left to do. And so much left to worry about with the new intel that was relayed to her. Apparently Carla recognized Ari on the television; she had seen him with Amanda over a decade ago. Alex definitely wasn't expecting that. But with everything else occurring, what was one more twist.

Nikita advised to be on her guard and to watch Ari closely. Alex told her to do the same, knowing Birkhoff had already hacked into the hotel's security system to watch over her. Ending another phone call, she was alone once more. That time, however, it felt wrong. Not because she was anxious; she was more sure of herself and her abilities than she had ever been. But because she swore someone was watching her. No one had followed her to the hotel. She had shaken that tail before meeting her team at the safehouse. Yet her shadow was certainly in her room then. They must've seen her on television. Alex wasn't going to run and hide anymore, though. She was going to face her stalker head on- let them know exactly who they were dealing with.

She had been in another room of the hotel suite during her phone calls; she had felt more privacy in the bedroom. Whoever was falling her had guessed as much, footsteps approaching the door. Alex waited in the shadows for the perfect time to strike. The doorknob turned. The door creaked open. A tall, muscular figure stood in the doorway. She lunged at the person, tackling them into the other room. There was no move to fight back against her, which surprised her. She pulled back, and stared at the person who had been following her for weeks. It wasn't possible. It didn't seem right. But after all the other shocking connections she had been exposed to, was she really that surprised. Of course her childhood friend was involved, "Yuri?"


	29. Chapter 28

The first thing she should’ve done was call her team. It didn’t matter that she just got off the phone with them; she should’ve kept them informed of what was going on. But Alex was so confused and lost, she couldn’t think straight. Everytime she felt sure and satisfied with herself, the rug got ripped out from under her. She might have made a striking move against Semak, but Gogol returned the blow with one of their own surprises. She wasn’t shocked to know that the organization was the one following her. Seeing Yuri, however, seeing her childhood friend hurt. After her mother chose Semak over her safety, she thought she was done experiencing betrayal. Figures from her past just kept coming back to haunt her.

Instead of trying to process that, Alex had to deal with Yuri’s threat. He had a pistol in his holster, but that wasn’t the weapon he had aimed at her. A broken syringe lay by his side, liquid leaking out. She didn’t want to question it at the moment. She couldn’t just have him pinned down; she had to tie him up or something. Taking his gun, she urged him to get to his feet and sit in the desk chair. Yuri did so without a fight. He just stared at Alex, letting her tie him up tightly with whatever she had available (it just so happened to be an extra bed sheet). Again, she really should’ve called her team. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with a captive. Except he wasn’t a captive. He was her friend. She shouldn’t have to interrogate him, just talk, “Are there any of our other friends out there trying to shoot me?”

“You don’t have any friends. Not anymore,” Yuri made direct eye contact with her. It was unnerving. He wasn’t ashamed of his actions, nor was he willing to pull his punches. Alex couldn’t understand it. She couldn’t wrap her head around why someone she was so close to would want to kill her. Sure she understood Semak. He was an egotistical jackass that would do anything to get what he wanted. But Yuri had always been so kind and sweet. They used to play soccer in the yard together. What could have made him work for Gogol. Or even worse, what could’ve made him want to hurt her. 

“Why are you doing this?” Daring to ask, Alex sat on the edge of the bed. She tried to keep herself open with him. Yuri had to know that he could be honest with her. She wasn’t angry at him, which was surprising even to her. She just had to know what was going on. Maybe she could help him. Division agents were forced to do the things they did; it could be the same for Gogol. The Yuri she knew wouldn’t have volunteered for that kind of life. But then again, she never thought her mother would put her in any kind of danger. The comforting memories she had held onto over the years were failing her.

But she couldn’t let that weigh her down. Alex had to remain strong and unmovable. She had no idea how she was supposed to interview Yuri. It was naïve to think that was a normal conversation. He was tied to a chair, after all. Yet how was she to talk to a captive. Her only experience in the matter was Nikita interrogating her and Sean. She could emulate the rogue, though. She had been trained by her enough to copy her open yet stern composure. Whether or not that actually worked on Yuri, she couldn’t tell. He continued to stare at her as he replied, “I am sorry for this. I know it is not your fault.”

“What exactly do you think you know, Yuri?” For some reason, she thought she was going to laugh. Both she and her childhood friend had the same ideas about their motives; there was no way this could all be their fault. But Alex fought to contain her composure. That was her interrogation- she had to be in control. However, she could still grin softly at Yuri. Despite the circumstances, she could still be friendly towards him. There didn’t have to be animosity between them. Not everything from the past had to be painful.

“I will not tell your Division anything,” Yet it could be beyond confusing. Yuri finally shifted his gaze, scanning the hotel suite around them. Alex glanced at him in bewilderment. Why would he bring up Division. There had been no mention of that despicable organization all day. Could he have been mistaken. Gogol and Division were rivals in a sense; he could have gotten things mixed up. Yuri wasn’t stupid, though. He wasn’t confused. He was operating off of what someone had told them. That only made things more complicated. 

“What? You’re not talking to Division. You’re talking to me,” Alex tried to correct his statement. It was simply her and Yuri. He didn’t need to be worried about anyone listening or being compromised. He could be safe with her. Except she had lost him. His eyes were still roaming for some kind of listening device. She needed him to refocus. They didn’t have to be secret agents for a second, “Look at me, Yuri. It’s me, Alexandra. We used to play together in the backyard, remember?”

A brief, barely there, smile pulled at his lips. So Yuri did remember. And he still saw their past friendship as something to smile about. Alex could continue to appeal to him; she could keep fighting to get through to him. Grinning in return, she decided to further her questioning in Russian. They could both be reminded of home. They could think of simpler times, before they nearly killed one another, “Look. You don’t have to tell me about anyone else. Just tell me about you. What happened?”

Fury flashed in Yuri’s gaze. It wasn’t the fiery fury Alex was used to seeing. The look in his eyes was quiet and tamed. Anger had been simmering within him for a long time, “What happened? My father died protecting your father. They told us there were no survivors that night. The Udinovs were dead. I left school to work. I was fourteen, an orphan. Until Bratva took me in. When I turned seventeen, I get call from company- from Zetrov. They say, we have been watching you. We knew your father. He was a good man- strong. There is a job for you in our security department.”

“Gogol,” Alex wasn’t sure why she spoke. She didn’t need to. Though, calling Gogol a security firm was a stretch. Nikita was right in calling it the Russian version of Division. The organization was simply a gun for hire. It took out any enemies that were a threat to their leader’s power, and they handled any troubling things that needed to be covered up. Of course Semak would ally himself with such a group. After all, he had made a deal with Percy to control Zetrov. That bastard would do anything for just some semblance of power and control.

“They have been my family. Five years now. But I only learned the truth about you two weeks ago,” Yuri continued as if she hadn’t spoken. He wanted it known that their friendship was well and truly gone; it died the same night as their fathers. Yet Alex couldn’t focus on that. She was trying to think what could’ve happened two weeks ago that changed things. All that came to mind was Clean Sweep. The attempt on Oversight and Division had far more lasting effects than the team had thought. 

“The truth?” She just couldn’t connect the dots of how exactly that could’ve been. Semak and Ari discovered she was alive almost a month prior, when she had crashed into her rebuilt childhood home. Why would they have waited to send someone to follow her. Infiltrating Division was the only thing that made sense to Alex. What Nikita had informed her of Ari and Amanda must’ve been true. The two were sharing information with one another. That was not going to bode well for the team. 

“That you were spared by Division that night and was brought here to be raised by them. Brainwashed to be their doll to one day return to take over Zetrov. You’d claim it in the name of Nikolai Udinov. But secretly, you’d take your orders by your American masters,” Yuri wasn’t helping matters. He was adding to the confusion and how strange and awful things were. Yet he wasn’t going to spare Alex from anymore overwhelming thoughts. He just kept going, “I don’t hate you, Alexandra. I pity you. I volunteered to be a part of team that hunts you down and put you out of your misery. I came here to give you mercy.”

That was enough. Alex had to put a stop to things and regain control of the interrogation. She wasn’t the one to have been brainwashed; he was. She needed him to see the real truth. There were actual monsters out in the world, and he was working for them, “Yuri, everything you have been fed is a lie. It was Semak who was behind the massacre that night. The attack by Division was his alibi to make him look like a hero in the aftermath. It’s Semak who made a deal to take over Zetrov.”

“This is what they taught you,” Shaking his head, Yuri wouldn’t accept what she was saying. Alex felt like she was speaking to her mother all over again. Semak had his claws deep into those she cared for. It was as though he had to keep tearing her apart. Destroying her childhood and killing her father wasn’t enough for him. He had to steal what was left of her friends and family. The only way to make all of it stop was to kill him. If her drive for revenge wasn’t powerful enough already, it certainly was then.

“No. It’s the truth. Listen to me. Division did not save me that night. It was one of their agents. A rogue agent, Nikita,” Alex took back the conversation. She shared the fact willingly, hoping Yuri would see her earnestness and sincerity. She didn’t remember him being so stubborn before. Out of their friends, she was definitely the one to change her mind the least. But he wouldn’t budge. A look of pity simply settled across his features. 

“A rogue agent who was part of the strike team,” He said it like she was the one who was blind. She really was saved by Division that night. Alex shook her head and got to her feet. Everything was some kind of awful spin of what had actually occurred. She couldn’t fight the sinking feeling in her stomach that that was the story her mother was told. Even when faced with the truth, Semak was going to continue to lie and try to save his reputation. God, she couldn’t wait to rip everything to shreds.

First, however, she had to talk to Yuri. Alex wouldn’t let him believe in all those lies any longer. She was just consumed with too much rage and confusion. Thoughts were tumbling around her head, attempting to form some sort of order or sense. Her explanation came spilling out of her without the control she once had. The interrogation was nowhere near a success, “Yeah, but she hadn’t gone rogue yet. She… this was a year before that. She made a decision that night to save me. She had never disobeyed one of their orders before.”

“Then why are you working for them? Why were you seen in their ranks?” Able to fire back easily, Yuri challenged. He must’ve been mentioning Clean Sweep again. The back of her mind always thought that she got in that underground bunker with Sean just a bit too easily. Amanda should’ve questioned her more. Yet she knew who she was. She knew Alex was alive and possibly working for Nikita. With the threat on Division, she probably let it go and utilized her help. That wasn’t going to be the case anymore, however. 

“What? No. I was there to spy. I… how do you know that? Did Ari tell you?” Alex had to call her team immediately. She couldn’t pretend she could handle the situation on her own anymore. The news about Ari and Amanda was too detrimental to ignore. Redialing Nikita’s burner, she realized she couldn’t leave Yuri out of the loop as well. She wanted him to know the truth, so she had to tell all of it, “Do you know how he got his information? He’s working with Division’s current leader.”

Before Yuri could argue a word, the door to the suite crept open. Alex steadied the gun she had confiscated, ready for another potential fight. That time, her team was on the line and would be able to hear everything. The person who entered the room wasn’t looking for a fight, however. He raised placating hands, and flashed a small smirk. She didn’t know whether to be shocked or angry or both at Ari’s presence. He didn’t seem to care either way, “That’s right. And we have a deal for you, Alexandra.”


	30. Chapter 29

They weren't expecting Alex to call again. That should've been the end of it, and they could enjoy what was left of their night. Well, enjoy things as much as they could with their enemies still out there and Carla's information to deal with. The team just needed a moment to rest and relax- reset before they continued forward. Sean had rejoined them after making certain that Alex would be safe. To maintain her cover, it was better for her to stay at the hotel that night. They were still watching after her with the security feed, though. The computers would alert them if anything was seriously amiss. For the meantime, they could consider what to grab for dinner that night.

Carla had disappeared to her room once again, continuing to not feel comfortable with the team. No one tried to stop her. Maybe it was a jerk move by Nikita; she was her former friend. But she honestly didn't care how she felt. The rogue had her own feelings to sort through and figure out. While Birkhoff, Ryan, and Sean argued over what to eat, she could zone out and try to process everything. Alex was putting herself in the limelight and in the crosshairs by revealing herself as Alexandra. Carla appeared loyal to an organization that had caused so much harm. And Amanda and Ari were working together. They might have been successful in their war as of late. But the amount of information they were taking in was mind numbing. Nikita almost didn't notice Michael approach her while she was lost in thought, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Either too much, or nothing at all," Nikita admitted with a deep sigh. Michael chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. They seriously needed a way to better take in all that intel. A substantial break to let everything settle wasn't an option for them; the team unfortunately didn't have the time to take in every single thing and breathe until their anxieties melted. They simply had to find a moment of peace between missions. Food and sleep always helped in those matters. And so did each other.

"Do you wanna break out of here and go out to eat?" Wrapping his arms around her waist, Michael placed a kiss on Nikita's temple. She nestled against her fiancé, a contented hum escaping her. Whether it was a mixture of living in too close of spaces with their team, or years of not being able to be public in their relationship, the couple didn't care for things like PDA. If someone saw them having a moment together, then so be it. They found comfort in one another's arms. That was all that mattered at times.

Sean, Birkhoff, and Ryan loudly coming to the conclusion that they'd order their usual for dinner, broke the engaged couple from their reprieve. Although brown and green eyes rolled, the two didn't separate. They just had to return to the reality of a shared safehouse; intimate moments where couples could simply be were rare to come by. Nikita had become excellent at creating those moments between her and Michael, however. She smiled brilliantly at him, pulling his arms tighter around her, "How bout just grab our share of the take-out and eat on the beach?"

"Done and done," Michael didn't even have to think about it. He smiled as he kissed his grinning fiancée. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her to make food demands to the other men. Nikita couldn't stop smiling after him and chuckling at her team. Despite initial awkwardness and tensions, each member fit in well with the craziness. Even when Michael met Birkhoff and Ryan for the first time after years of being the mysterious rogue working with Nikita, they quickly fell into an easy friendship. It was as though they were all meant to find each other.

A ringing cell phone snapped Nikita from her dreamy thoughts. She reached for her burner, discovering it was Alex calling once again. She probably missed the team or, more accurately, Sean. The rogue couldn't tease her too much for that, not with her fiancé in her life. But the young woman had also talked about how great it was that they had met each other- they had all saved each other's lives enough. Joking comments about all of that were going to fly out of Nikita as she answered the phone. Yet Alex stopped her. Something was going on in that hotel suite. Ari's stern voice was the horrible confirmation to that worry, "That's right. And we have a deal for you, Alexandra."

"Cancel our dinner plans. We've got Ari and Amanda," Immediately, Nikita called for the men's attention. All discussions about food and who was paying for it ceased when she marched over to them. The call played through the burner's speaker. Birkhoff connected it to the safehouse's stereo system, allowing them to hear the conversation more clearly. They would also all be able to talk to Alex if they needed to. Attention was focused on Ari, however. He was admitting to working with Amanda, and wanting to assist Alex instead of killing her. No one was quite sure how to take that. There was no possible way those two would extend a simple olive branch.

Of course it wasn't simple. It all came down to Semak and Zetrov. Division was supposed to have control over the Russian company years ago. That was the reason Oversight initiated the mission. But both Percy's and Semak's grab for power ruined everything. Then could be Amanda's and Ari's chance, if Alex decided to help them. Although she had no interest in her father's company, she couldn't let the bad guys have that kind of access and pull. Who knew what kind of evil the two would do with Zetrov's mass resources.

Except Alex couldn't reply with a resounding 'no' right away. Yuri wasn't the only Gogol agent Semak had dispatched to kill her (and make it look like she couldn't take the sudden press and overdosed on drugs). Her hotel suite was going to be swarmed if she didn't escape immediately. Ari and Amanda promised to help her clear the hotel, but she was wary to trust them. The team was as well. Assuming a commanding role, Nikita sent Sean and Ryan to the hotel and got Birkhoff hacking. If the couple from hell even thought about harming Alex, they'd attack. The young woman made sure of it, "Nikita, did you get all that?"

"We got your back here. Sean and Ryan are on their way. And I swear to God, if anything happens to her," The last bit was meant for Ari. Nikita didn't need to finish her threat for him to understand it. They had dealt with each other enough times for him to know just how much she was capable of. And with the full force of her team behind her- well- it was a good thing they were in separate rooms. Alex slipped her burner cell in her pocket, and placed a com she had brought with her in her ear. Her hands were free to hold the walkie-talkie tapped into Gogol's system, and potentially fight any enemy agents. She figured revealing her identity would have dire consequences; she just didn't think it'd be so soon.

She had to prepare for the worst, however. Her team was protecting her as best they could, and they'd be there to help. But it was all on Alex for the time being. She'd have to trust Ari to lead her past Gogol and out of the building. With the amazing set of skills she had learned over the past few months, she knew she could handle her own. She could survive the onslaught. The first attempt on her life had been survivable, after all. Suddenly remembering him, Alex glanced over at Yuri. He was still tied to the chair, and he seemed confused as hell. Unease washed over her, "What are you going to do with Yuri?"

"Don't you worry about him," Shrugging, Ari didn't seem all too bothered by Yuri's presence. In fact, Alex would say he had completely forgotten he was even there. That hardly put her at ease. Her worry and anxiety only spiked higher. But it was time for her to go. She couldn't interrogate Ari or demand Yuri's safety. She had to think about her own life and mission. If she died, who would save her mom. And who would be there for Sean and her team. Sparing one more glance at her childhood friend and a warning glare towards her enemy, Alex sprinted out of the suite.

Birkhoff had control of the hotel's cameras already, but he worked on trying to hack into Gogol's servers as well. Michael and Nikita, on the other hand, were mapping a route for Sean and Ryan with the hotel's blueprints they acquired. Ari could direct Alex, yet they'd follow his instructions and feed them to their team. Despite doing everything they could to save Alex, Nikita felt as though they could do more in regards to Amanda and Ari. Those two would only respond to true threats on their command and power. Her words needed an action to support them. Studying all of the nerd's equipment, she had an idea of what to do, "Did you get a recording of Ari and Amanda?"

"Who do you think I am? It's on the tablet," Birkhoff was on the same page as Nikita. They could threaten to play the audio of the couple from hell conspiring over the hotel's system. Once Gogol and Division heard their leaders working so closely with the enemy, they'd turn on them. All the team had to do was press a button and watch the organizations burn. But only after Alex was safe. They couldn't risk her life just for revenge; she was far more important than that. They had to wait for the right moment to strike. Hopefully, that would've been soon.

"Uh. Guys," However, as Michael reached for the tablet, he discovered it was missing. During the chaos and confusion, no one noticed Carla slip back into the room. She had heard everything that had occurred, and decided to contribute to the mission. Her contribution, though, went against the team's motives. She clutched the tablet tightly, finger hovering over the button that would end Amanda and Ari. When Nikita caught sight of her old friend, all she could do was stare in shock. Since when had she become so single minded, she didn't care about the loss of life. But that question wasn't going to be answered anytime soon. Not with the gun Birkhoff aimed at Carla in play.


	31. Chapter 30

Although she had no idea what was occurring at the safehouse or anywhere outside of her immediate vicinity, she didn't care. She wanted to be concerned for her team, but she had her own problems to face. Out running Gogol was the most pressing one. At least Alex had a walkie-talkie to hear Ari's directions and the agents' path with. She could avoid them and attempt to escape from the hotel. No, she wasn't just going to attempt. She had to succeed. Her mother was waiting for her. Sean was waiting for her. Revenge against Semak and Division was ahead of her. She had survived the brothels, the streets, and a drug addiction. She could slip out of Gogol's grasp.

That confidence really was going to be her guiding light. The skills Alex had learned helped her keep light footing and listen closely for enemy agents. However, there was no active fight for her to partake in. If she got caught, sure she'd be able to throw fists. But running through the hotel wasn't the training she had received. It kind of went against her instincts to stand her ground and fight until the bitter end. A part of her screamed that she shouldn't be running. But sometimes, retreating was the only way to survive and continue the war another day. Others were counting on her to live. And what was she if not a survivor.

Ryan and Sean were on their way to ensure that stayed true. And Nikita, Michael, and Birkhoff were assisting where they could from the safehouse. At least, Alex thought that was the case. The Seal and former Division agent were coming to help her escape. However, the three at the beach house were facing a disastrous situation. Despite the gun pointed at her, Carla wouldn't relinquish the nerd's tablet. She was determined to enact whatever she was planning. It couldn't have been good if she felt the need to steal from the team. Or if she was keeping her distance with a glare. Nikita attempted to take a step towards her, but her old friend pulled back harshly, "Don't try to stop this."

"Stop what?" Full of wounded confusion, Nikita stared at Carla. The team only wanted to save Alex. How could that have upset her. Why did she feel the need to steal the equipment and so boldly face down a pistol. The rogue had the sinking suspicion that it had something to do with Amanda. Her old friend continued to be angry and furious at the bitch, even after years apart. The new development about her relationship with Ari only seemed to anger her more. She was probably aiming to hurt her at the expense of everyone else. Nikita could see that; she had been blinded by revenge and hurt before. But they weren't going to give up Alex for a chance at their enemies. That wasn't a fair trade.

"Carla. You can't play that audio. Gogol will turn on Ari and Alex will be trapped," Carefully moving closer, Michael was able to read the woman's intentions. Her finger was hovering over the tablet for a reason. She planned to play the audio recording of Ari and Amanda working together. Although that was a solid plan on taking down both leaders, the situation was too volatile to enact it. The team wouldn't be able to control the security or stop Russian agents from running around in chaos. They also had no idea how Semak would react to the news. Ari had to stay protected for the moment. It was the only way to ensure Alex's safety.

But she wouldn't listen to them. Nikita had never seen Carla that stubborn before. In the past, she had been to one stubbornly stuck in her ways unwilling to grow or change. Their roles shouldn't have reversed. The woman should've been open and understanding, while the rogue was uncaring and reckless. Apparently, no one was immune to Amanda's claws. She'd dig them into anybody, over decades and continents. The team had fallen prey to it enough times, but they had struggled to overcome it. Out of everybody, Nikita thought Carla would've been able to as well. She hated whenever she was wrong, "So you're going to kill me, Nikita? To get what you want."

"That's not fair. We're protecting our friends," Whereas Nikita was stunned into silence, Michael snapped. Carla was the one holding the tablet, Alex's life in her hands. The gun Birkhoff was pointing at her was just a precaution; no one actually believed the nerd could pull the trigger. He was many things, but he wasn't a killer. There was also no chance in hell he could hurt someone his friend cared so much for. Though, Nikita was rethinking how she felt for Carla. She could've easily said she loved her before- she had considered her a mother, after all. But not then, not with her threat hanging in the air.

"Carla, please. Just put the tablet down," Nikita tried not to plead too much. Yet hurt choked her voice anyway. She couldn't be overwhelmed by her old friend's actions. She still needed to run a rescue mission; she had to continue destroying Division and Gogol. She couldn't be distracted by Carla's betrayal. Those emotions had to be locked away, so she could focus on more important matters. Who knew her old friend would ever fall on the unimportant list. But unfortunately, they lived in an ever changing world, "When Alex is safe, you can do whatever you want to Ari and Amanda. Just let her get to safety first."

"Sean and Ryan are on their way to her. And she's more than capable of saving herself. This is our only chance at Amanda," Pulling further away from Nikita and Michael, Carla clutched the tablet tighter. There was no use talking to her at all. She had to kill Amanda. The bitch had tried to get rid of her first. She was only returning the favor. It was only fair in that war to take out all of their enemies, and rebuild everything in the aftermath. If only Carla's point of view matched with the teams'. But they were only focused on saving people, no matter the great opportunities they were missing.

"Which brings us back to, put my hardware down, bitch," Although he didn't cock the pistol, Birkhoff pointed it fiercely at Carla. That was the zero hesitations the team had reached. Despite rough beginnings, they would all do anything for each other. They were teammates and friends in that wild crusade; their bond was tighter than anything. It caused Nikita to take a step away from Carla. She'd rather have both of her friends saved. She didn't want to have to choose between the two. But when everything was all said and done, she'd rescue Alex. The young woman would never betray her for their enemies.

Shouting through the coms distracted the room for a second. Ryan and Sean were demanding an update, arriving at the hotel. Michael moved to direct them to Alex. Between Nikita, who had a connection to Carla, and Birkhoff with his gun, they could talk sense into the woman. He wasn't needed there. Though he wanted to continue supporting his fiancée, he knew helping the team was her utmost priority. It was his too. So while she raised appeasing hands, he instructed the Seal and the agent of what to do. Whether Carla was going to add her two cents on the matter or not, was ignored. They had to get her to put the tablet down, "A few more minutes, then you can ruin Ari's world. Just wait."

"With Amanda there is no waiting," Carla was just going to keep arguing. Alex was almost safe, but she didn't care. It was beyond clear by that point. She didn't care for the team, for Nikita, as much as it first seemed. She only joined them because they were in a crusade against Amanda. Sure, her old friend had been a major factor. Yet when she learned of her involvement in Division, all she became focused on was that hellhole. The team's plight didn't appear to have been a concern for her. She'd help them take out Amanda, but that was all. It was all she wanted.

"We've waited this long," But Nikita was pretty good at changing people's minds. Well, more opening them to greater things than just a narrowed view. She got Ryan, Birkhoff, and Sean on her side. And she helped Michael and Alex realize the realities of the world they found themselves in. She could get to Carla. They would have other opportunities to make their enemies pay. There was a reason why people said patience was a virtue; it was going to pay off. They had plans they could enact, and a long-run game strategy. Just because they couldn't act then, didn't mean all was lost.

"What about saving the program?" Or maybe it was. Birkhoff's grip on his weapon faltered and Michael was torn away from the computer monitors at Carla's question. Nikita simply froze. It really was just one thing after another when it came to betrayals. And it was one thing after another when she realized how much Division could take from her. She thought she had shown that hellhole the finger when she saved Alex and Michael, escaped, ruined missions, turned agents to her side, and got Percy thrown in a cell. But they returned the favor by ensnaring someone she had once loved.

"There is no saving Division, only each other. Are you really going to kill us for that?" Bitter anger and numbness forced Nikita to throw Carla's words back at her. The whole situation wasn't fair, so why should she be. By that point, she'd force her former friend to hand over the tablet. The woman read the expression on the rogue's face and halted. That glare wasn't something to mess with. Reluctantly, she handed over the device. They were never going to see her point of view, anyway. It was better to give in and readjust. Relief didn't wash over the team once the tablet was out of play. There was going to be more surprises to come from Carla. Nikita had the sinking suspicion that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Alex, on the other hand, had a clean breakaway through the parking garage. There were no Gogol agents to worry about, simply an empty alley she could hide out in. As she sprinted through the area however, shouts started to ring out behind her. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself with. She had to weave through the parked cars and wait for her assailants to get closer before she could attack. Lucky for her, just as she reached the exit a van screeched to a halt in front of her. Sean threw open the side door and shot at the agents following her. She hopped into the vehicle, and Ryan tore out of there. Her attempt at sarcasm fell flat against her panted breath, "Took you long enough,"

"There's something going on at the safehouse," Ryan responded in clipped tones. Michael hadn't said as much, but if he was leading the op instead of Nikita then something had happened. Besides, they hadn't heard Birkhoff's quips for a while. The team was obviously dealing with some kind of drama. Sean wasn't too concerned with that at the moment, though. He was more focused on ensuring Alex was alright. Other than her lack of breath, and lingering anxiety, she was okay. In fact, she was beyond ready to make another move against Semak. And that time, she wasn't going to pull her punches.

"Of course there is," For the moment, though, she was going to focus on lighter things. Making fun of how dramatic her team could be was one of them. Sean chuckled, as did Ryan. They just saved Alex, but they had to return to the safehouse to possibly save their team. They might have been a band of rebels, yet they did their fair share of recusing. No one minded, however. It only solidified the fact that they really were the good guys. And all the bastards in the world had to bend to their will eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There's been power outages in my area. Wi-fi's going to continue to be spotty for a bit. But luckily I had enough of it to post this.


	32. Chapter 31

"Hey. Can I talk to you about something?" Nikita knocked awkwardly on Alex's doorframe. Ryan and Sean had brought her back to the safehouse, keeping her from Gogol's clutches. The team was able to debrief about all the craziness they had endured, and attempted to settle for the night. However, the rogue couldn't relax. What Carla had done replayed in her head over and over again. She should probably talk to her old friend about it. But, honestly, she didn't want to talk; she just wanted to vent her frustrations. As much as talking to Michael helped calm her and reminded her to breathe, she needed someone who understood exactly how she felt. So, she went in search of the young woman who lived through almost the same experiences.

Alex was confused at her sudden appearance outside of her room, though. She waved Nikita in, unsure of what she wanted to discuss. It had to have been something serious. She seemed far too anxious for a normal conversation. Whatever drew her there, she didn't want to say it. The young woman instantly thought it had to do with the incident at the hotel. She knew she should've called her team sooner. But she could fix things going forward. Strong communication was so important for the team, "I'm just gonna stay here for the night. I'll be back at the hotel tomorrow in time for the press conference."

"What? Oh, no. You can stay here for as long as you want. Whatever to keep you safe. I just, uh, want to talk to you about your mom," Immediately, Nikita dismissed the idea that Alex had done anything wrong. Things they couldn't account for happened in the field all the time. As long as everyone was safe and sound, it would be alright. Although she was a little relieved that she wasn't in trouble (she was a grown adult, why was she even worried in the first place), the young woman continued to be concerned. The mention of her mother threw her for a loop. Sure, she and the rogue had talked about her before. But that time, it seemed different. It was almost as though it was a personal subject for both of the women.

"What is it?" Moving to close the door to give them more privacy, Alex asked quietly. She doubted they were going to discuss rescue missions, or their crusade at all. Nikita didn't say much during the debriefing, yet Michael and Birkhoff filled everyone in on what Carla had done. The woman was currently in her room, leaving the team alone. However, who knew what might happen next. She had been so willing to sacrifice Alex at the chance of ruining Amanda and Ari. Nikita might've been able to stop her; she managed to plead and reason with her old friend. There was simply no guarantee that would be their luck a second time.

Attempting to not allow the day to get to her, Nikita took in a halting breath. She had had every intention to rant; it was what drove her out of bed and across the safehouse. In the moment, however, her words failed her. Maybe she could blame her exhaustion. She needed sleep and rest above all else. But she knew it was her hurt. The feelings couldn't be pushed aside any longer. They needed to be felt. Voice softening and wavering, she collapsed on Alex's bed and nearly begged her for any answers, "How did you forgive her?"

"She's my mom. I love her. And, you know, with Semak and the medication she had, I don't think it's entirely her fault. I know she's still my mom. When I rescue her, she'll be herself again," Alex was talking to herself more than Nikita. She wasn't entirely sure she had forgiven her mother. She knew she wasn't in her right mind, though. Katya wasn't acting like herself. Between the pills she was pumped full of and the lies Semak told her (it had to have been the same lies Yuri was fed), she wasn't her mother. Once she got her away from those influences, she'd be the woman Alex knew and loved. Getting clean of drugs helped her return to herself. The same had to be for her mother.

"I don't think I could ever be that forgiving," Whereas Alex had hope that things would be better between her and Katya, Nikita never really felt that way. She had hope, of course. Yet that was placed in her team, her friends, and her fiancé. They had her trust completely; she knew they wouldn't betray her. She wished she could say the same for her familial figures. They just always seemed to hurt her. Carla was supposed to have been the exception. For so many years, she had been. But with her connection to Division, her need to save the damn place, and her latest actions, Nikita's heart was broken all over again.

"It's hard. But my mom was trying to protect me, in her own way," While Alex sat on the edge of the bed as well, her friend avoided eye contact. She was aware of Nikita's drug addiction and how Carla had taken her in and gotten her clean. The rogue had shared that with her in efforts to comfort her. Although it worked, the young woman was left wanting to know more about her past. Everyone on their team was secretive about where they came from, but at least they were willing to share. Nikita was a different story. One Alex had to know, hoping to understand what she had been through, "You don't talk about your parents."

"What's there to say? I grew up in foster care." Despite the shrug, Nikita's answer wasn't as nonchalant as she wanted it to be. She shouldn't be hiding her past from Alex, anyway. It wasn't fair that she knew more about the young woman than she knew about her. The rogue might have wanted to argue that it was all in her past, so what did it matter. Yet the fact that sharing and being open built trust and secured relationships won over. Ryan and Michael knew all about where she had come from (admittedly, her fiancé knew more than her partner), and they hadn't run off. Instead, they had her back above all else.

Her drug addiction had already been shared with the young woman, as had some of her missions within Division. What harm could telling Alex about foster care be. Out of everyone, she knew an abusive childhood well. Her time in the brothels was absolute hell. She'd understand Nikita. And it wouldn't be with that pitying or sorrowful gaze. She'd know what she meant. Nikita wasn't the first foster kid she had met, anyway. She was aware of what that entailed, "I knew a couple kids on the street who were in foster care."

"Well, bad homes cause runaways. And drug addicts," Nikita was able to expand upon that a little. She mentioned Gary and Caroline, and running away as young as thirteen. That- and the drugs- didn't stick until she was sixteen, however. None of that was what she wanted Alex to take away from her sharing. The point was that she had built a better life for herself, like everyone else on the team. Because of her past, she struggled trusting others, having forgiveness, and giving people a second chance. But that wasn't all she was. She had survived, and had the ability to help others.

All of that made sense to Alex. There were some lingering effects from her past as well. Yet, just like Nikita, she had survived and was helping to save the world. She was simply more open to good people out in the world. If it hadn't been for Sean, who knew where she would've been at that moment. She wouldn't have met the team, learned the truth about her family, or been trying to save her mom. Honestly, without him, she'd probably be dead. She was so grateful for her best friend and the amazing relationship they had built between them. There was no doubt that was the source of her positivity, "But there's people that help. Like Carla and Sean."

"Sean is a really great guy. But Carla. Well, like you said, it's hard when someone you love hurts you," Shaking off her thoughts of her foster mother and her similar actions, Nikita flashed Alex a small grin. The young woman fought a beaming smile at the mention of how great her new boyfriend was. Instead, she focused on the current problem. She was upset with Carla's actions, as well. After all, it was her life on the line. But that was why she and Nikita had to talk. To stop further disastrous events, the women had to be on the same page. As awkward and painful it might have been for the rogue, the conversation with her old friend had to happen. Besides, if it became too much, her team would be there to lift her spirits once more.

"At least you can go talk to her," Alex aimed for a teasing tone rather than a berate. Nikita could have her moment to be overwhelmed. God knew the young woman did after her mother handed her to Semak. But once she could calm herself, it'd be back to business as usual. Or as usual as things were for the team. Eyes rolling, Nikita nudged Alex away from her. She fell against the pillows, forcing her to grab one and throw it in retaliation. Laughter quickly overcame the women. Any hurt feelings that were left lingering disappeared on light teases.

"Can I have a minute to mope first?" Shoving the young woman back down, Nikita chuckled. She probably needed another moment to truly rant later. But mostly, she just needed time. Her conversation with Carla had to be made with a clear head; anger and hurt couldn't ruin any progress she could make. Alex understood that, and completely agreed to the idea. However, she wasn't done making the rogue pay for all the shoving.

"No. No thinking or feeling. Just superspy doing," Barely making it through her own sarcastic quip without laughing, Alex doubled over in giggles. She got on her knees to swing a pillow down at Nikita, yet the silliness and ridiculousness of the pillow fight caught up to her. The two were rogue spies warring against corrupt governmental organizations. They were constantly in intense danger, and had to watch their backs at all times. However, that didn't stop them from ending a serious conversation like they were pre-teen girls at a sleepover. Not that either of them would complain. They could use the break.

"Alright. Then go stay the night at murder hotel," Nikita stuck her tongue out, pulling at Alex's hair. The threat to return to the hotel controlled by Gogol security was completely empty. Both knew that, yet it didn't stop the young woman from attempting to push her friend off the bed. The rogue read her movements, and managed to shift out of the way. Alex lost balance, sliding off the mattress. Nikita tried to help her back up, but her arm slipped from her grasp. Shrieking, she hit the ground.

Stunned silence washed over the two for a second. Except, once they assured no one was hurt, bright laughter erupted out of them. That was possibly a sign to call it a night, yet the women didn't want to leave each other's side. Sleep was important, but so was having fun. They needed the latter if they wanted to actually relax. Hopping to her feet, Alex extended an olive branch to Nikita. She had a better idea of how they could spend their time, "Pizza and a movie?"

"Just don't tell the boys," Smirking, Nikita agreed. Alex rejoined her on the bed, and the two spent the rest of night continuing to laugh and relax. The world could catch up to them later. For the moment, they could simply be and let their hurt fall away.


	33. Chapter 32

It was unexpected. Everything that happened was unexpected. It all piled up like an insane snowball, barreling towards them at disastrous speeds. There was no way to avoid it. No matter how hard they thought or planned or prepared, the team was thrown around like ragdolls. They had no control in the narrative. It just happened to them and they had to deal. Things might've been easier if it wasn't so emotionally daunting. There were some positives to take away from the story. Percy wasn't running around in the open. Alex could take serious strides against Semak. And the team remained safe and sound. But even those positives didn't hold solid as Nikita collapsed to her knees and cried.

Despite knowing in the back of their minds that something was always going to go wrong, the day started out fairly well. After declaring her war with Semak (in veiled threats during the press conference), Alex followed Zetrov to Russia. Her mother was there, of course she had to be there as well. She'd figure out a way to sneak around Gogol and save her mother from their grasps. If not on her own, then she could always call her team. Even if they couldn't be there in person- the press and Ari weren't their greatest fans- they'd help her in any way they could. They couldn't allow innocents like Katya to keep being abused by those corrupt organizations. Besides, with Ari's and Amanda's ties, a blow to Gogol would be a blow to Division as well.

Sean could make certain of that when he went to Russia as a bodyguard. His covert Seal status had been blown after the events at the Gates House, so he could steal the black box back from Ari no problem. The damn thing had information that had the power to hurt his mother; it had to be destroyed. However, the priority was keeping Alex safe. That was why he had readily accepted the opportunity to join her on her crusade (that, and being able to be by her side). He would do anything to keep her safe and help her rescue her mother. It wasn't as though Gogol could hack through Birkhoff's encryption anyway. Whereas there was time to grab the black box, who knew what would happen if Katya stayed with Semak any longer.

As strange as it was, Alex and Sean in Russia were actually the safe ones. The two had their own stresses to worry about, sure. But at least they had each other. And they had the press following Alex's every move; Gogol couldn't make an attack while she remained so public. The team wasn't as lucky at the safehouse. They were determined to spend the day cleaning as they waited for Shadownet to alert them of their next mission. Naturally, that wasn't how things went. An alert soon came through about dead Division agents. It wasn't anything to question, except they weren't dying on missions or being cleaned by the black ops group. They were dragged from their apartments, their bodies left on the street for the police to find.

All evidence pointed to Gogol. But that couldn't have been possible. Amanda wanted complete control and power over everything- why would she then use her boyfriend's (that was a gross way to think of that) organization to kill her own people. Either something else was going on, or the ballistics were wrong. There had to be some sort of game or conspiracy someone was running against the black ops group. Ryan was the first to suggest as much. He recognized the dead Division agents as part of an anti-Gogol taskforce. Michael then assumed that Percy was the only person to pull off that kind of complicated cover up. The bastard must've found out about Ari and Amanda somehow. Nikita solved who could've possibly told him not long after. She watched Carla enter the safehouse with a burner cell in hand.

No one on the team had given her one. And the only time she was gone long enough from any of them to obtain one had been when she was held by Percy. Nikita should've seen it earlier. Despite the stories they told her and the things they had experienced, Carla remained loyal to Division. She actually wanted that hellhole to survive, so she could return it to its former glory; no matter what occurred or was said, she believed Amanda was the sole reason that place was corrupt. Yet Division was born of corruption. Percy, Oversight, they were all to blame for the atrocities that were forced out into the world. How wrapped in Percy's spell was Carla to make her just see one villain.

Nikita had tried to talk to her old friend after the incident with Alex at the hotel. She thought they had reached an understanding, and it was going to get better between them. It hurt so much to be wrong. She hoped she was just jumping to conclusions. The burner phone and Carla's distant behavior could've been anything. She hoped it could've been anything. But who else would've told Percy about Amanda's and Ari's relationship. The team didn't even know about it until Carla's memory was jogged during the press conference. There was no possible way a leak of information could've come from one of them. However, the woman who refused to think ill of the bastard was more than likely siding with him. She chose him over her friend.

Michael made Nikita share her thoughts about it. He caught her concerned glances, and her strained attempts to push her hurt as far away as possible. She didn't want to dwell on the idea. She refused to believe it was real. She must've been so used to betrayal that she expected it. Her mind was filling in the gaps with a terrible and awful narrative. The facts fit, however. Logic was prevailing, and it was the worst outcome. She never got her old friend back. Carla wasn't the wonderful and caring woman Nikita remembered. She was just as vile and corrupt as the rest of her enemies.

Unsure of whether or not she was glad that her team agreed with her thoughts, Nikita tried to focus on other things. Some more chores needed to be taken care of around the safehouse; she should clean or something. But what Carla was up to couldn't be ignored. If she had shared so much with Percy already, who was to say she wouldn't share more. There was no assurance that she wouldn't turn against the team completely. Her actions with Birkhoff's tablet expressed that much. They had to think of some way to stop her.

Fortunately- or unfortunately, depending on who you asked- Amanda interrupted the team. She had a proposition to share with them; her agents were dying, and Division thought it was Gogol, though they all knew that was impossible. Percy was too dangerous to continue running around unchecked. If he'd kill his own agents, then he'd do far worse things to get what he wanted. Whereas Amanda's hands were bound on what she could do about it, the team had free range. They could end his reign of terror and hand him over to Division. Yet, what exactly was their motivation to do so. Sure, they wanted the bastard dead or in jail. But why should they help the bitch.

She had the solution to that. Amanda claimed to have intel on Semak that Alex could use to take him down. She offered some up for free (something about his summer home) as a sign of good faith. The rest would be handed over on a flashdrive as the team passed off Percy. Carla didn't like the idea of a fair trade, of course. Except it wasn't up to her; she just continued to show her disloyalty. The team had already decided they would do anything to help one another. Intel against one of their enemies was vital, especially with Alex and Sean in the heart of his territory. Besides, there was a chance Percy and Amanda would kill each other at the handoff. That would be a win-win.

The problem came with how they were going to locate the bastard. Tracking his killswitch wouldn't work a second time. He more than likely got rid of the frequency. But there was always another way. Nikita was far more okay with what she had in mind than she would've thought. She had been so hurt by Carla being a traitor, that she figured she'd feel guilty about using her. However, she felt fine. It almost seemed as though it was the right thing to do. Birkhoff could track whatever cell signal the burner was using the next time she sent a text. They'd have Percy in no time. They just had to ensure Carla didn't tip him off.

Birkhoff wasn't a fan of roping in Division's hacker, Sonya, into the ruse. When he got a strange look for the comment, he tried to defend himself that he respected the rival; he didn't think it was fair to dupe her. Yet Nikita, Michael, and Ryan caught the praise and compliments he showed the fellow nerd under a bit of sarcasm. They rolled their eyes, but they put off from making quips about it for the time being. When things were lighter and carefree, they'd tease him all they wanted for his developing crush. They were just weighed down by other things at the moment. Planning around a betrayal didn't come without its stress.

At least they could plan. No matter what was occurring, the team could plan or create something on the fly to get them out of a bad situation. So capturing Percy and setting up a meet with Amanda went fairly smoothly. Nikita was even able to tase the bastard and Birkhoff was able to punch him (though, he re injured the hand that had recently healed from torture). Carla was still fooled in believing they found him by some complicated hacker's trick. She had no reason to doubt that, or their scheme for their trade. Sadly, the team was hoping for that. They needed her to inform Roan of what was happening to his boss. It was the only way everything would come together.

Her doublecross helped them fight Amanda's obvious doublecross. They were going to use both opposing sides' need to back out on deals and go behind others' backs to their advantage. And it worked. Although there was a fire fight, Nikita, Michael, and Ryan made it out alive and with the flashdrive of information. They had no idea what had happened to Percy or Amanda. But, hopefully, they got taken out by a flying bullet. If not, well their wrath would be solely focused on the other. It wouldn't come crashing around the team. They came out the victors.

Or so they thought. Birkhoff had gone radio silent as the mission drew to a close. It wasn't a cause for concern, but it was odd. And that was when the story got away from them. Nikita thought they regained control with their mission plan. She took all that betrayal and hurt she experienced and turned it into something useful. She could help Alex and her team; she could be active, and useful, and continue the crusade with renewed purpose. It wasn't going to weigh her down. She wouldn't allow it to any longer. She was going to rise above and be the better person- a hero like everyone claimed she was.

Except, Carla made her own decisions. She had never been the stubborn one; that was all Nikita. But for some reason, she wouldn't budge. She even pointed a weapon at Birkhoff to sell that point. They had to kill Amanda and save Division, not give her what she wanted at Percy's expense. The nerd pointed his own weapon once again. When she advanced that time, however, the gun went off without him meaning it too. His finger slipped off the trigger as if on autopilot. He hadn't meant to shoot Nikita's friend. He knew how much she continued to care for her- how she was going to find some way to forgive her. He didn't want to kill her. That wasn't how things were supposed to go.

By the time Nikita, Michael, and Ryan returned to the safehouse, it was all over. Carla was bleeding out and there was no way to stop it. Birkhoff still tried, however. He was trying with all his might to atone for his mistake. Strangely enough, it was Nikita who pulled him away. She had collapsed on her knees next to him, crying. But she got him to cease trying to stop death. The truth was, she had lost her old friend long ago. She was simply coming to grips with it then. That didn't mean it didn't sting and hurt, and that the sob that gripped her throat wasn't powerful. She simply didn't blame Birkhoff for protecting himself and the team. Carla's betrayal had to have major consequences. It was just something Nikita didn't want to deal with. She didn't want to deal with the fact that the war was far from over.


End file.
